Different
by The Altar and the Door
Summary: Tron: Uprising verse. Mira had followed Flynn into the Grid, only to find herself trapped. After ten long years of hiding out, she's ready to get her revenge on Clu. Only two programs stand in her way though. Beck and Tron. Cover art done by my good friend 2theSky! Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So this is my first attempt at writing a Tron FF. I'm not entirely sure where this will go or how long it will be, but it's based off of Tron: Uprising. Sort of similar to Beafstew's Curiosity Killed The Kat, but with a different twist. Hope you enjoy it, and CC would be nice :)**

* * *

**Chapter One**

You would think that being stuck on the Grid would have taught me something about my every day life. For ten years I'd been stuck in this dark place waiting for Clu or his forces to find me. I'm not one to give in so early on in life - that's why I've managed to get away from his guards and generals.

I've been living in solitude for so long that it's impossible to remember what my old life was like. I never really thought much about my old life. My parents cared for me sure, but I was always more independent than most kids. Following Flynn had been my first mistake. Not listening to my parents was my second. This is my story, and I'm not about to sugarcoat it for some kiddies who don't like violence.

. . .

Mira sighed as she leaned against a railing. The circuits along her suit glimmered pale blue and white as her thoughts churned with anxiety.

She lived alone in a secluded part of Argon city for most of her life. No program felt any sympathy for her, and she didn't expect them to. When she had followed Kevin Flynn into the Grid, a couple of Sirens had found her. When they'd discovered that she didn't have an Identity Disc, it was the first thing they had given her. After that she was left to fend for herself, which she did quite well.

When she found the urge to get up again she looked at the lights that gleamed in the distance.

Argon really was a beautiful city. It was the last city that was really considered free from Clu's clutches. That was part of the reason Mira had been safe for so long. Only a few guards were stationed around Argon to keep it protected from any 'renegade programs' that might be on the lose.

Upon visiting a few clubs Mira had heard rumors that there was a new renegade around. She wasn't sure whether or not these rumors were true, and she wasn't about to find out. Hiding was really the only option for her at the moment, especially when there were more guards coming each cycle.

Without realizing it she was already reaching for the baton she kept by her waste. Her light cycle was about the only thing that struck out as odd to the programs around the city. No one questioned why she had such a pale face or the hazel colored eyes that changed from green to blue when she felt angry or frustrated. She had brown hair that was kept short due to the fights that would sometimes break out in the city. She was about an averaged size teen, close to five and a half feet. Those were about the only features that any User would find attractive or unusual.

_It's probably better that I don't stick out_, she thought as she rezzed her light cycle._ Programs would start to question me if they noticed anything unusual_.

Mira could still remember the first time she had reached the Grid. At first she had been shocked and fled before Flynn or his friends caught her. When Clu took over and killed Tron, she had no hopes in returning to the User world. The Portal had closed before she could reach it, and Flynn had disappeared.

When she reached the garage she wasn't surprised to see programs outside practicing their disk battles. Mira blinked in awe as she watched them dodge each blow that was sent in their direction. One program had literally lunged into the air and rolled aside to dodge a disk that would have sent him spiraling into the barrier. The disk games had suddenly stopped when one of the programs noticed her watching them.

"Hey there, everything alright?" It was a program with short brown hair that had a white streak across it. Mira simply nodded and turned her light cycle back into a baton.

"Yeah, my light cycle's been acting up lately and I'd like it to be checked out," she replied.

A grin spread across the programs face before a disk flew into his back. Mira gasped in surprise when he slumped over and glared at his spiky-haired opponent.

"Come on Bodhi, you should know better than to turn your back on your opponent," he said with a mischievous grin.

"Well... I guess you have a point there," he muttered. "Able's in the garage, he'll check the light cycle out for you," he added when he looked up at Mira.

"Thanks!" she called back before running towards the garage.

She was thankful that no one seemed to notice anything unusual about her appearance. Bodhi was really the only one who had noticed her at all. Even the spiky-haired program had ignored her while jiving his friend about not paying attention.

Inside the garage itself programs were busy at work. She'd seen Able before and recognized him almost instantly. His skin was darker in color and he was an older, more experienced program. From what she had heard he'd been on the Grid long enough to know what it was like when Flynn was around.

"Hi there," she said when Able seemed to notice her arrival. "Can you check my light cycle? It's been acting up lately." She rezzed the light cycle in front of him to show what was wrong.

The functions were all fine, but when she'd gone to the Outlands her light cycle began to glitch. It wasn't meant for off-road cycling, and Able seemed to know that.

"It's dangerous for you young programs to go out like that," he muttered with a heavy sigh. "I'll see what I can do."

Mira nodded her thanks before she looked out of the garage's entrance. Her eyes widened in horror when she saw clusters of recognizers heading towards the city. Leading the recognizers was a large ship that likely carried an army of soldiers.

_Oh User's no_, she thought wildly. If Clu or any of his generals knew that she was here, there was no where else left to hide. All of the other cities had fallen under Clu's occupation during the war. Most of them were heavily guarded and none of them would hesitate in capturing a User trapped on the Grid.

"Greetings programs." The voice seemed to come out of nowhere, sending chills down Mira's spine. "This is General Tessler. In the name of our great leader Clu, I now claim Argon as occupied territory." All around her programs began to watch as a heavy looking object was tossed over the fields where they were practicing their disk games.

Mira could only stand and gape as the statue was dropped, sending jolts across the city. Orange lights replaced the calming blue as the statue revealed the face of Clu, current leader of the Grid. Mira's fists began to tighten and her teeth ground together as she glared at the statue.

"Hey, you can't do that!" Mira cringed when she heard Bodhi call out to one of the guards. She didn't want to see him get derezzed. "This is our field."

"This field belongs to Clu now," the guard replied. "No more games."

Bodhi was about to say something else when the guard suddenly swung at him with a staff. A single cry was heard before he was derezzed in front of the guard. Mira had to place a hand over her mouth to keep herself from crying out.

She'd seen programs derez before her many times, but this felt different. It seemed unfair that just because a program had become confident his punishment was deresolution.

"Bodhi!" Mira didn't want to hear any more. She turned to face Able, but his eyes were wide with shock and horror as well.

"I think I'll take my light cycle as it is," she whispered.

"It's not safe for you to go out on your own," Able replied firmly. "Not with General Tessler around."

"Oh come on, since when has anyone ever cared about my safety?" she demanded. Her arms folded in defiance before she shot him a glare.

Able eyed her curiously before he sighed and shook his head. "How long have you been living on your own?" he asked.

"Long enough to know when it's time to leave. I can take care of myself." She waited for him to say something else, but was beaten to it when the programs who were outside walked in.

"Beck." Able suddenly called to the spiky-haired program, who looked up in surprise. A solemn look had replaced the mischievous grin. Mira guessed that Bodhi had been his best friend. "I need you to do a favor for me. I'd watch her myself but I've got my hands full at the moment. This program needs someone to watch her."

_Oh no, the last thing I need is a babysitter_, Mira thought with a roll of her eyes.

"Look, I don't need someone-" She was cut off by Able's hand.

"I can't." Beck's words made her blink in surprise. He didn't meet Able's gaze as he spoke. "I've got something else that needs to be done."

"Beck, I know you're upset about Bodhi. We all are. But this has to be done." Able was able to look at Beck in the eye before the mechanic sighed in defeat. "She can step up for Bodhi. We'll need an extra hand now that General Tessler is here."

Mira just stared at Able as if he'd grown wings. A place to stay? If she stayed here long enough programs would begin to guess what she was. A User wasn't welcomed on the Grid anymore. She was sure that if Beck knew what she was he would derez her on the spot. Even Able would send her to Clu if he had the chance.

"No one can replace Bodhi," Beck grumbled. His eyes narrowed before he nodded and looked at Mira, whose own eyes were shadowed by fear and surprise. "What's your name?"

"Mira." She shrugged the name off and looked down at her feet in embarrassment.

It wasn't the name her parents had given her. She couldn't even remember the name she had in the User world. It felt like ages since she'd last seen the warm face of her mother or the over-protective look of her father.

"Come on, there's a place where you can stay upstairs." Beck led her towards what looked like an elevator shaft.

Mira was hesitant to follow at first. She glanced over her shoulder at Able, who seemed to calculate each move she made. If she was careful enough no program would notice what she was. Beck seemed to uninterested in her, which was enough to give her a spark of hope.

Once they were upstairs she saw that there were benches and beds in several places. A locker room with the names of employees was to her left, which was where Beck headed. She followed him nonchalantly and saw that he'd grabbed something from Bodhi's locker.

"You can rest over there," he said before spinning around to face her. Mira narrowed her eyes and folded her arms once more, taking on a serious pose.

"You're not going to let them get away with what they did, are you?" she demanded. He looked at her in surprise but said nothing. "If you're planning on dealing with them, I want in. I've got my own drama to deal with, especially if it has something to do with Clu."

"What did he do to you?" Beck sounded bored as he walked on. Mira noticed that he was fumbling around with his ID; an image of his suit had shown up. She was stunned to see a bright 'T' mark on the suit's chest.

"It's not something that you should hear about," she replied. "It would likely put your own life in danger."

That seemed to catch his attention. Beck raised an eye before he shook his head in grim amusement.

"I'm about to put my own life in danger. Try me." Mira was about to say something when he lifted a hand. "Wait, you should hide your face if you're going out like this." She blinked in surprise before she realized that he was right.

She watched curiously as she handed him her disk. A silent alarm had begun to sound within her mind as she thought of how trusting she was. If Beck suddenly decided to turn on her he could use her ID to his advantage.

Relief washed over Mira when he began to work with the image that showed up. She wondered how often he'd done this without getting caught by his friends. Messing around with your suit's coding was fun if you knew how to do it. Mira had learned overtime to manipulate the colors and patterns on her suit, but she never thought of changing the appearance when she went into hiding.

"There, that should do it." He handed her disk back and grinned like he did when he was with Bodhi.

Mira met his gaze before she placed the disk back. Her blue and white circuits were replaced by black and white lights. A mask hid her face from the mechanic as he hid his own face from her prying eyes. Once that task was complete, they went to work.

* * *

**AN: Not my best work, but hopefully everything was in character. Don't forget to leave a review :D**

**EDIT: Changed a few things in this chapter, think you can pick them out?  
**

**End of Line.  
**

**Couldn't resist XD  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks to beafstew and Ridyr for your reviews :D Chapter two is up next, and hopefully with enough description that it sounds similar to the first episode.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Climbing up the statue was not nearly as hard as Mira had expected. She'd taught herself defensive strategies against programs that might try to derez her if they found her hiding place. From up here Mira could see most of Argon city. If she had been younger she would have admired the lights that gleamed in the distance. It seemed almost hypnotic to her as light cycles and recognizers flew across the Grid.

She was thrown out of her trance when Beck revealed a light grenade. It was a simple tool that would likely do the job of blowing up the statue.

"When I throw this in we have to jump," he said before starting it up.

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

A wide grin spread across his face when it was lit up by a recognizer. She watched as he used his disk to cut the head off before throwing the grenade inside. She was surprised that the statue was hollow on the inside.

Before she could make sense of what was happening he grabbed her by the wrist and jumped off. Mira gasped when an explosion shook the city. Within seconds Beck had rezzed up his light cycle, and they were flying through the city.

"Hold on, looks like we've got company," he shouted before she began to cling on.

For Mira this was only the beginning of the adrenaline that coursed through her. Guards were on high pursuit. Their orange circuits seemed to glow with all of the hostility that they felt towards the renegade programs.

She was surprised at how skilled Beck was at dodging anything that stood in his way. The guards were having a difficult time maneuvering throughout the many rails or screens that hovered in the air. Mira would have laughed if it wasn't for the situation. She would have had just as difficult of a time getting through the alleys without harming herself.

"Jump." Mira was about to shout something back before he turned the light cycle back into a baton. Her eyes widened when he grabbed her and leaped for a light that stretched across the alleyway. The light post had suddenly derezzed and they fell to the ground. "Well that was easy," he muttered before he helped her up. "You okay?" he asked.

"I think so," she replied.

Her eyes widened in panic when she saw another guard leap down to meet them. This one was different though. A cape was woven around their back, and the mask had what appeared to be wings on either side. Beck grabbed his disk and gave the new guard a good kick in the face, smashing the mask into broken pieces.

"Now that was a mistake." The guard had a feminine voice and suddenly lifted her cloak, revealing her face. "So you're Tron? I thought you'd be taller." Mira exchanged a look with Beck before he went into battle mode. "Who's your friend? I've never seen her around before."

Without warning Beck leaped forward, soaring over her as two more guards joined in. Mira followed suit, easily avoiding them as she landed beside him.

"That's it." The program swung her disk towards Beck, but he managed to dodge by leaning back.

Once the disk was in the program's hand Beck made another jump towards the boxes that towered above them. Mira glanced at the program nervously before she followed him. She hoped that he knew what was getting himself into.

She was about to say something when the female program came running after them. She pinned Beck to the ground and threw her disk at his throat.

"They don't usually last this long," she crowed before getting ready for the final blow.

This time Mira was able to throw her disk into the battle. The female program gasped in surprise when her own disk was knocked out of her hand. Beck gave her a good kick in the chest and managed to get away before she recovered. Once the disk came back Mira went over to his side, hopeful that they would get away.

"Just how long are you going to keep this up?" The female program had recovered and was glaring at them.

Mira looked over her shoulder to see that a light copter had risen to search for them. Beck noticed it as well and followed her.

"I'm done, our ride's here," he shouted back before leaping into the light copter. Mira followed him and barely missed it. He managed to reach out and pull her up. A guard was flying the copter, but Beck knocked him out and caused the control screen to shatter. "Hang on, this should fix that," he said when Mira glared at him.

Within seconds he had the screen fixed thanks to a tool that Bodhi had given him. Mira silently thanked the friendly program and watched as Beck managed to pull the light copter away. The female program had found her way to the copter though and threw her disk at one of the blades.

Mira grabbed her disk and prepared for another round before Beck went for a pair of chutes. Once he handed her a chute they prepared to jump before the female program managed to fling herself into the copter.

"We could use someone like you on the team," the female said before she knocked Beck over.

"I don't like your boss," he shot back. "I hope you know how to land this thing."

Before the female program could make a reply Beck grabbed Mira's hand once more and they jumped out of the light copter. Panic flared within Mira when she realized their chutes weren't opening. Beck was able to get his chute to finally open just before he reached the Outlands. Mira followed soon after, gasping in relief when she slammed into the snow.

Once she recovered from the impact she started laughing. About the only memory of her father was that he'd tell her that laughter was one of the best cures for when you felt sad or afraid. Beck unfolded his mask and glared at her in confusion.

"Sorry," she managed to choke out before she wiped back a tear. "Not used to that much excitement."

"You never did tell me why it's so dangerous to be around you," he said accusingly. "Maybe we can talk about it on the way back."

Mira was about to reply when a recognizer flew nearby. Beck saw the recognizer too and ducked behind a ledge where light vehicles could be seen. She wasn't surprised to see him reach for a light cycle that was more suited for traveling in the snow.

"You're a pretty good mechanic," she commented when he fixed the light cycle up.

"Thanks... I wouldn't have been able to do this without Bodhi's tool though," he admitted.

"You lost a good friend." She thought back to how friendly Bodhi had been when she first reached Argon. Everything had gone from bad to worse since she decided to get her light cycle checked. She wondered if Able would know what they were up to, or whether or not he knew what she really was.

Beck didn't say anything as he hopped onto the light cycle. Mira sat behind him and they were at cruising speed when another light cycle followed suit.

She leaned forward as Beck had and hoped that they could out speed the light cycle. The driver must have been a skilled one, because they managed to reach them in no time. Beck was the one who gasped this time as a streak of orange light sailed over them. Within seconds the driver had them cornered, and derezzed the light cycle before Beck could stop it.

"You're a far way from home program." The black guard wasn't like any other guard Mira had seen. Her eyes narrowed into tiny slits when he mentioned only Beck as a program.

He was about to reach out for his disk when something flew in their direction. Mira cried out in surprise when she realized it was a light taser. It came in so fast that neither of them had a time to react as it landed on his suit. A surge of energy coursed around Beck, knocking him unconscious.

"Rinzler," Mira snarled. She recognized the suit anywhere. Rinzler was the program that had become Clu's puppet many cycles ago. The program had found her once, and sent her into the games as means of torture. She'd been fortunate enough to not face Clu, but it was enough to cause bruises and scars on her memory that would never fade. The only reason she made it out alive was because of an ISO named Quorra who'd gotten her away from the light cycle grid in Tron city. The program cringed as though she'd thrown her disk at him.

"How do you know that name?" he demanded.

"I've lived here long enough to know many things about the Grid," she replied.

"You're a User." This time it was Mira's turn to look stunned. She wanted to know how this program was able to figure out what she was, but this wasn't the right time to ask. "This isn't the best place to chat idly," he added when a recognizer flew nearby. "I don't harm Users. Not like Clu does, you're safe for now."

"Why'd you hurt him than?" she asked.

He ignored her and began to drag Beck by the wrist. If she wasn't so tired she would have felt disgusted with the way he was treating the program. Beck had only shown defiance towards what Clu and his minions had done. This program, whoever he was, obviously didn't act like Rinzler. If this was Rinzler he would have likely derezzed them on the spot, if not take them to Clu for further torture.

She sighed before she followed him on a baton he tossed her. She didn't bother asking how he knew a second baton would be needed. She was just grateful that they wouldn't have to ride together.

They reached what looked like a mountain looming over the Outlands. The ride into the mountains wasn't nearly as dangerous as she would have normally thought. There were crevices and doors that swung open as the program led her deeper into the mountain itself.

Mira was surprised when the program led her to a large room where the light cycles turned back into batons. White lights glowed eerily above as the program threw Beck into the center of the room. She was about to rush over when the program turned to face her.

"You followed Flynn," he said accusingly. When she nodded in agreement he leaned against what looked like a desk. Above the desk was a large window which overlooked the Outlands. In the distance was Argon city. She could see the faint lights of the city gleaming in the shadowy darkness. "Why did you run when you followed him? You could have been killed, or worse."

"I was scared," she replied with a shrug. "Can you blame me? I was only six when it happened. Can you imagine what it would be like for a small six year old to be stuck on the Grid? I improvised for the last ten years. Every time a city was taken over by Clu or his generals I'd have to run. Argon was the last city I could actually call a home before he took over that as well."

"How did you know about Rinzler?" The program seemed determined to know everything about her past. This brought back bitter memories of meeting Rinzler, finding Castor and Gem who were a bit more sympathetic towards her cause. Both programs had helped her out by giving her a light cycle and a light sword. When she told the black-suited program about these past events he seemed to take it all in before leaning forward. "You're lucky to be alive. Rinzler is Clu's puppet. A commander who was created to kill. Clu hates the Users, and finding you would only fuel his hatred."

"How do you know about the Users? And how did you know I was one?" she demanded. It was her turn to start asking questions. She knew they only had a short opportunity of asking questions before Beck woke up again. She wasn't sure how he would react if he found out she was a User.

The program suddenly unveiled the mask that hid his face. Mira took a step back in shock when a pure white suit was revealed, along with several scars that were etched along the edge of his face. It wasn't the white or the scars that made her realize who this program was. It was the 'T' that seemed to glow even brighter than the white circuits.

"Tron..." She barely whispered the name before she met his carefully guarded expression. "I thought you were... dead."

"Clu took everything from me the day of the Betrayal. Everything but my name. I fought back, or I tried to. I've been searching for someone who can take over as the next Tron. Beck might just be that program." Tron paused before he narrowed his eyes and continued, "I saw someone follow Flynn out of the Portal. I thought it might have been the lights playing tricks, but it turns out I was wrong."

Mira gave him a look that asked why she wasn't good enough for the task. Tron met her gaze and simply shrugged as though it didn't matter.

"You are a User," he explained. "I'm not about to put your life at risk."

"I've learned everything I can about defending myself," she snapped. "I think I'm fully capable of taking care of myself. I've been doing it for the past few hundred cycles."

_Beck already proved he was worthy though_, she added silently. _He saved my life twice_.

"You'd better go." The mask suddenly hid Tron's face once again. Black replaced the brilliant white before he looked at Mira. "There's a place for you to rest upstairs. I'd get some after all that has happened."

Mira was about to argue when she realized he wanted to see how Beck would react to her sudden disappearance. After a few moments passed she nodded and headed towards the spot he'd pointed out. Sure enough stairs had shown themselves. After climbing up the stairs she saw that another room similar to the one at Able's garage lay outstretched before her.

As if Tron had known that she would come there was a bed placed nearby. A few sofas and chairs had been scattered across the room. Mira was surprised to see a large window open to the outside world. She walked forward to see the Outlands stretched before her.

A single word had formed in her mind when she thought of everything that had happened today. Able had offered her a place at the garage, but Tron had offered her so much more.

She'd found a _home_.

* * *

**AN: I sort of moved through that rather quickly, but I wanted to get their meeting done and over with /= Next chapter should be out sometime soon.**

**End of Line.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Fast update! Thanks to Ridyr for reviewing, I love hearing feedback from anyone. This chapter basically finishes off the first episode, and things start to move a little faster once the second episode starts :P So stop reading this author's note and read the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

When she woke up again she found herself in the room once more. Half of her expected it to become some kind of dream. When Tron had offered her a home she didn't know it would bring her so much hope or happiness.

Mira swallowed back a fit of tears as she reached for an energy drink. Beck would likely be gone by now, or have chosen to accept the training Tron had offered. She wondered if he would have asked for her, or if he would have even cared.

She tried not to think about it when she was finished with her energy drink. There was a small table near the window where she could sit and relax while waiting for something to happen. She wasn't sure how much time had passed since she fell asleep. It could have been an entire cycle or just a few minutes.

Suddenly the door to her room swung open. Mira looked over her shoulder in surprise to see Tron standing at the entrance.

"What happened to Beck?" she asked after getting to her feet.

"He returned to Argon," he replied with a heavy sigh. "He's... rather reluctant to join the Uprising."

When she tilted her head to one side she realized that he must be talking about defeating Clu. Excitement suddenly coursed through Mira as she wondered how she would end up defeating Clu. Going back to the User world was impossible unless someone had found the portal. Maybe she could take part in the Uprising and help Tron defeat Clu.

"Maybe I can help," she said with a tiny jump. "I know Argon city as well as Beck does. In fact I know most of the cities as well as any other program because of how long I've lived on my own."

"Absolutely not." The sudden tension made Mira blink in surprise as she met his gaze. "I failed once as a guardian to the Users. I won't fail again, and that means I am not putting your life at risk."

Mira rolled her eyes when she realized that he was right. She regretted choosing those words, especially because Tron had likely been through more than he would let on.

"Okay... so what exactly can I do?" she murmured after trying to calm herself down.

"I want to see just how much you have learned. From what I've seen in Beck's disk you've proven a skilled fighter, but how skilled are you?" His question caught Mira by surprise. Almost instinctively she reached for the baton at her heel. It was a light sword that she used for self-defense, the one that Gem had given her.

"Castor taught me a few moves," she explained before lunging forward with her light sword unsheathed. "I've learned some fighting techniques from an ISO named Quorra as well." That seemed to take Tron by surprise as well. Quorra had been a friendly ISO, always eager to talk with Mira when she had the chance. It wasn't until the Purge that they'd stopped meeting. Mira had felt that she was putting Quorra's life on the line by meeting with her, even if the ISO had acted like a mother more than a friend.

Each swipe of her blade barely grazed his skin as the security program dodged them. Mira saw what he was doing - tiring her out wasn't going to work. She suddenly jumped into the air and gave him a mighty kick in the chest.

When she landed back on her feet she rushed over when he lurched as if he was in pain.

"You okay?" she demanded.

_Users, don't tell me I've hurt him_, she thought desperately.

"I'm fine," he said in a low voice. "You've obviously been taught well."

"Sorry. I sometimes forget the strength of my kicks," she admitted sheepishly.

"Don't be sorry. Strength like that comes in handy when it comes to self-defense." Tron's words caught her by surprise. She felt heat rush into her cheeks before she looked away in embarrassment. "You're obviously skilled in light cycling as well. I've seen the way you handled your light cycle yesterday. I'm assuming this was all self-taught."

"For the most part it was," she said. "Of course I can always learn new tricks. I'm not exactly the best when it comes to riding in the Outlands. I lost my last baton because of that."

For the first time she wondered how much Tron had known about her existence in the Grid. He'd obviously been watching the Outlands. The view from her room was exceptional. She could see just about everything from up there if she searched long enough. When Tron told her that he'd seen someone follow Flynn into the Grid she wondered if he regretted not following her.

Silence fell upon them before Tron led her down to the room he had kept Beck in. The glowing white lights made her feel slightly uncomfortable as they reflected off of her pale skin. She was used to living in the darkness for so long that it seemed almost distracting now.

"Do I have the freedom of leaving the place now?" she asked when Tron began to sift through images on the window panel.

"I'm afraid I can't answer that," he told her. "Would the programs in Argon city recognize you?"

"Able will be worried about me," she explained. "He offered me a place in the garage but I know next to nothing about fixing things. The only thing I've ever worked on was my light cycle, and look where that's gotten me."

"Then I suggest you stay here for the time being, at least until things settle down during the occupation."

Mira simply shrugged in response and realized that he was right. There was no point in returning unless she wanted to put the city itself in danger. She thought of Beck and Able. Both programs had shown some kindness to her, and she wanted to make sure they were protected.

"What kind of training will we do?" she asked when he was finished searching through files that were too complicated for her to understand.

"Light cycle training for the time being. We will do outside training to see just how much work is needed."

When she nodded he led her towards the outside once more. One single flick of the hand was enough for the door to swing open. Mira was surprised at how much power Tron had over what must have been his safe house.

A blast of cold wind greeted her face when they reached the outside. Mira glanced at Tron as he rezzed up a light cycle. She picked up her own baton - the one that he'd given her the day before - and rezzed it up.

Once he was on his light cycle she saw just how skilled Tron really was. He didn't need to use the light ribbon for a boost of speed. The light cycle let out a flash of white before he was off in a second.

Mira followed him as quickly as she could. Keeping up with Tron was difficult. She found that out the hard way, and was searching for any sign of the light cycle that would suddenly pop up. She gasped when he suddenly emerged from what must have been a tunnel.

"Use the terrain to your advantage," he called out before running into her light cycle. "Always keep your guard."

She nodded in response and suddenly surged faster, using her light ribbon to her advantage. Speed was something that she loved, especially when it came to escaping her enemies. She'd learned to use smooth surfacing to her advantage and gain yet more speed while avoiding enemies that were in any direction.

Suddenly she swerved in and out of the light ribbon that Tron had started. Such a move would have been considered as dangerous to most programs. Mira found it a rush to avoid getting her light cycle derezzed.

"Don't get distracted!" She was shaken back into reality when he rammed his light cycle into hers.

Mira grinned at Tron before she suddenly dove forward with her light cycle in hand. Her movement caught the security program off guard and he hit the brakes before his own light cycle was derezzed by the light ribbon.

"That was dangerous," he said when they came to a halt.

"I improvised," she told him. "When I was living on my own I improvised a lot."

"You're not on your own any longer. You need to control how often you improvise. It's better to know what the situation calls for." Mira simply shrugged him off and looked at the snow covering her feet. Though they were covered by the suit her toes still felt strangely cold.

"Okay, I won't improvise as much anymore," she said.

That seemed to alleviate any worry that was etched within the security program's gaze. Mira would have rather done her own thing and learn from her mistakes. That was how she had survived for long on her own. But now she had an unexpected teacher.

"We should go back." Mira was about to ask why when a sudden explosion sounded from the distance. Her hands were still trembling slightly when she saw that it had come from the direction of the coliseum designed by Clu himself.

"What happened there?" she asked out loud as they returned to the safe house.

She hoped that nothing had happened to the programs that lived in the city. Though some of them were likely rogue programs they didn't deserve the treatment that Clu or his generals would put them through.

When they reached the safe house Mira went up to her room. She was certain that something had happened to the coliseum, though she wasn't sure what it was. An explosion that had shaken the Outlands was enough to stir trouble with General Tessler though, and he would likely tighten the security around Argon.

"I know what I have to do now." A familiar voice made Mira spring up in surprise. She'd landed on a sofa to relax, but her thoughts were churning with anxiety as she wondered what had happened in Argon. "I want to do this. I'm ready."

When she peered out of the door Mira wasn't surprised to see Beck standing in front of Tron. Tron wasn't nearly as surprised as she was.

"You're not ready. Not yet, but you will be," Tron told him in a serious voice.

He reached for the disk on his back and pulled it apart, revealing the white-rimmed disk that had given Tron his identity. Mira watched curiously as he gave it to Beck, who latched the white disk to his own. When the mechanic placed his disk back, the black suit was replaced by an eye-popping white.

"There's someone else I'd like you to see as well." Tron looked towards the invisible stairs, and suddenly they became visible once more. Mira ran down the steps and stood before Beck, whose own eyes were wide with shock.

"Mira... I thought..." He thought she'd been derezzed. A small smile formed around her lips before she met his gaze. "Why did she stay here?" He glanced at Tron as if he didn't quite believe what was in front of him.

"She is a User," Tron replied. "I fight for the Users, and her life was in danger."

Beck folded his arms and looked at Mira accusingly. "Is this what you were trying to tell me?" he demanded.

"I didn't want to put your own life in danger," she explained. She was surprised by the amount of guilt she felt when it came to lying. Maybe this was part of her User past, some strong part of her will telling her that it was wrong to lie. "Besides, I told you I could take care of myself. Look where it's gotten me."

"Okay, so what now?" He turned to face Tron, who seemed undisturbed by their exchange of greetings.

"We begin training. The two of you could use work, and you would make a good team." Tron looked at Mira this time, and once again she felt heat rising in her cheeks.

_We're not a_... _couple_, she thought as she tried to search for the right words. This time it was her turn to grin at Beck as he ruffled the back of his hair in embarrassment. Despite the awkwardness of the situation Tron was making the most of it by watching them.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you can keep up," Mira suddenly said as she punched Beck in the arm playfully.

"I'm sure you will." He groaned and rolled his eyes before grinning back.

Something told Mira that this was the start of something better than hope. This was the start of a family.

* * *

**AN: I thought it would be fun to add Castor and Gem into the story. Mira doesn't know at the time that Castor is actually Zuse, and of course she didn't think of asking. I hope she's not becoming a bit of a Mary-Sue, but erm... yeah. Hope for some more reviews ;)**

**End of Line.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I was bored so I decided to do a fast update. Thanks to Ridyr, QueenOfDreams and beafstew for reviewing! Sorry beafstew if it sounds similar to your story, but I'm following the episodes as well. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

The disk games was something that Mira had honed her abilities in. She was lithe and agile, able to dodge most blows from any angle. But there were a few problems. One of those problems was that she got easily distracted, especially when it came to her surroundings. Another was that she didn't trust her allies too much.

Her fists clenched together as Mira watched Tron and Beck duke it out in a duel. Their fighting stances reminded her of the way Beck had fought Bodhi back in Argon city. Tron wasn't going to take it easy on the young program either as she was about to find out. Tron gave little warning as to what his next move was as he lunged forward, swinging his arm just above Beck's chest. Once he had Beck pinned to the ground that was the end of it.

"I guess that's why they called you the security monitor," Mira laughed when Beck leaped to his feet. "Wanna try me next?"

"No thanks, once is enough." Beck glared at her before he looked back at Tron.

"Time to take on the light cycle course," he said with a wave of his hand. Mira tilted her head to one side and wondered if he was going to let her join them. The last time he'd let her on the course nearly resulted in Tron getting derezzed. "You're welcome to join us Mira, but try to keep the excitement at a minimum," he added over his shoulder.

She grinned to herself before she ran after them. She was surprised by the amount of excitement that coursed through her as she followed them out of the safe house. This was just the kind of excitement she needed in order to get her adrenaline pumping. Once her baton was rezzed she sped forward and gave Tron and Beck time to observe each others moves.

She sped around ramps and hills before coming to a halt to watch the pair of programs.

Beck was skilled with his light cycle, but Tron made him look like a two year old was driving it. "Don't rely on your light trail!" She heard Tron call out.

Once they caught up she jumped the ramp and landed between them, nearly knocking Beck off of his light cycle. He cried out in surprise before she grinned and sped off without using her light ribbon. Mira looked at the gorge that stretched before her.

"Jump," she suddenly shouted.

"Jump?" Beck glanced at her in confusion before she sped around the ramp, reeling it around until she managed to cross the gorge. A tiny river could be made out between the two cliffs, and she knew getting trapped down there would mean certain death. "We can't make that!" Beck had pulled the breaks on his light cycle, but Tron kept going. Mira would have cheered if it wasn't for the situation when he landed neatly beside her, sending a cloud of snow into her face in the process.

Beck rezzed his engine once more and sped forward until his light cycle was off the ground. With a gasp he turned the light cycle back into a baton and nearly missed the cliff's edge. Mira was about to reach out for him when Tron did and pulled him up.

"You know what you did wrong?" Tron asked.

"Yeah, I followed you." Beck's reply earned a smirk from Mira, but she didn't show it to Tron.

"You hesitated. If you hesitate before making a final decision it ends in defeat." Tron leaned against his light cycle and looked back at Mira, who just stood there and listened to them talk.

She was content with just watching them. Beck reminded her of Tron, if that was even possible. He was unsure of what his capability was, making him nervous around any training. He wasn't acting the way he had when they blew up Clu's head. Maybe being around a legend had made Beck lose all of his confidence.

"How can I be the next Tron if I can't even keep up with the real one? No one's going to believe I'm you. To them I'm just another renegade program."

"You need to have faith in yourself," Tron tried to reassure him. Mira shrugged and thought that sounded strange coming from someone who was programmed to defend the Grid.

"Easy for you to say, you were programmed to save the Grid. I'm just a mechanic." Beck seemed to have read her thoughts as he looked at Tron.

"You're more than just a mechanic, Beck. You surpassed your programming; you stood up for what you believed in." Tron was becoming more serious now as he folded his arms and focused on Beck. Mira wanted to cut in that Beck had saved her twice already, but she knew now wasn't the time. "You did all of that on your own. The uprising needs a hero."

"What uprising?" Beck waved his arms in exasperation. "It's just the three of us out here." Mira forced back a blush when he included her.

_Sure, why not include the corny typical teenage girl with typical teenage girl problems_, she thought bitterly. Now wasn't the time to be thinking about herself. Beck was beginning to show doubt in his abilities, and she knew that he needed to understand just how much he was needed.

"Aren't you the one who said others would follow? That the revolution would spread if we ignite the spark?" Now it sounded like Tron was getting desperate. His sharp-eyed look told Mira that she'd better not cut in.

Beck made a tiny coughing sound before shaking his head in reply, "So you're listening to me now? I almost plunged into the bottom of a canyon. I don't think I'm cut out to inspire anyone."

He began to walk away when Tron stood up and narrowed his eyes. "Beck, your baton. You should probably get that."

"Ahem, I think I'm going to scout ahead," Mira called out and sped off before Tron could argue.

She wasn't about to let Beck get away with leaving. He was definitely the hero that the uprising needed. Convincing him shouldn't be that difficult, she was able to do so when he was about to blow up Clu's head.

Mira wasn't surprised to see Beck already ahead as he headed for Argon. She wondered if she could get away with returning to Able's garage. Tron had sounded serious when he told her that she should stay with him. Yet she'd survived this long without his guidance or training. It was all about learning from one's mistakes, as she had heard from Castor once.

"Hey, Beck!" She called out to the program and he slowed down.

"Shouldn't you be with Tron?" he asked.

"You looked like you needed some company," she replied with a grin. "So what, you're giving up already? You only just started your training."

"Look, I know that I have, but... I'm not-" Mira cut him off with a groan of annoyance.

"Come on, you saved me twice already. Don't tell me any basic program can't do that," she told him.

Beck looked at her as if she'd grown wings. Then he shook his head and sped ahead. Mira glared at his back before she followed suit. She was about to say something else when a recognizer suddenly found them. Her eyes widened in panic when a light beamed down on Beck's light cycle.

"Halt programs. You're in violation of curfew." Mira's grip tightened on her handles and Beck sighed in annoyance.

"This day just gets better and better," he grumbled.

"Identify." One of the black guards slammed a staff to the ground.

"Beck..." He suddenly grabbed her by the wrist and rolled to the ground. The light cycles returned to their baton state as both of them began to run towards the empty train cars. The guards were searching for them now, using any source of light they had to find the renegades. Beck placed a hand over Mira's mouth and gave her a warning look.

"In here." He suddenly opened the door of a car and shoved her inside. Mira was about to bite his hand in self-defense when he took a startled step back. "Please tell me you're hiding too."

Mira followed his gaze and saw that there were six programs in the car. They were sitting on either side of the benches and looked as though they'd seen better days. Mira groaned in dismay when the car suddenly shook.

"Proceed with transport," a female voice boomed around them.

"What do they mean by transport?" Mira whispered. Beck only shook his head as one of the programs rose from their seat.

Mira gasped when she recognized the program as Cutler, someone she had met in Tron city. Cutler had been good friends with the ISOs, especially Quorra. When Clu attacked the ISOs during the purge Cutler had fought back, but Mira never heard from him since. His skin was a dark ebony color that blended in well when he was trying to hide out from enemies. His expression was hardened as he looked down at Beck, who shielded Mira from his sight.

"Congratulations programs. You've just made yourselves prisoners." His voice was cold and dark as he began to notice Mira lurching behind Beck. "Mira." He whispered the name and she flinched as though a disk had been thrown at her stomach. "I haven't seen you in cycles."

"You know each other?" Beck asked.

"This is wrong, I shouldn't be here! I didn't do anything; it's all because of the renegades!" Mira was saved from answering when another program began to cry out in fear.

"Cool it Rilo," Cutler snapped.

"Have you forgotten where they're taking us? Each one of us is going to end up getting _derezzed_. Have you ever seen anyone get derezzed? It's disgusting!" The program shook his fists before burying his face in his hands.

"What's he talking about? Where are we going?" This time Beck was the one who sounded worried, though Mira had an eerie feeling as to where they were going already. Her fists tightened when Cutler stared out of the tiny window.

"There." Mira followed his gaze and saw a round looking building loom ahead of them. Brilliant flashes of green, orange and blue gleamed in the distance as the crowd began to cheer upon their arrival.

"The games," she whispered. "Users, this can't be happening!" She cried out before she began to pace.

"Has this happened to you before?" Beck asked. Cutler only looked more curious than worried as he listened to them.

"I... may have fought against Rinzler once or twice before," she explained. That made all of the programs look up at her in surprise.

"You fought Rinzler?" Rilo cried out in disbelief.

"Who's Rinzler?" Beck's question earned a glare from both Mira and Cutler.

"Dangerous program. Very, very dangerous. You're lucky to be alive." Cutler's reply made Mira look down in embarrassment.

"Armory five accepted. Welcome to the coliseum." Mira felt her stomach lurch with anxiety and dread when the car was dropped.

A foreboding silence had fallen over the group as they were led out of the car. Mira fell in line behind Rilo, who was trembling out of fear. Once they reached a platform Mira began to relax slightly. This reminded her of the first time she'd been introduced to the games. She was only able to survive because Quorra had rescued her by getting them both out of the light cycle grid.

"Congratulations programs. You have been selected for the games." The voice boomed around them as sirens walked towards them.

"If I don't get through this, the renegade is to blame," Rilo muttered. He was trembling even harder now as Cutler shot him a hard look.

"Rilo I told you that-" Cutler was going to say something but was cut off by the fearful program.

"It's not his fault? The only reason we're here is because the renegade decided to remodel Clu's statue. The next thing I know I'm here because I broke curfew. I lost track of time, I shouldn't have to _die_ because of it!"

_When did the curfew start_? Mira wondered as she rolled her eyes at Rilo's worrying.

"We'll survive this," Beck said in a reassuring tone. "You're not going to die." He looked at Mira as if he hoped she would agree with her. She only shook her head and waited for the sirens to begin their work.

"For your safety a battle suit has been equipped. Do not attempt to remove your battle armor. Processing complete. Enjoy the games." The sirens stepped back and disappeared into the darkness.

"At least we won't have to face Rinzler," she muttered.

Suddenly the arena stood before them as the platform was moved forward. Mira stood beside Cutler, who seemed equally as impressed with the coliseum's structure. All around them a crowd was cheering. This time it was for deresolution. They wouldn't be satisfied until every opponent was derezzed on the spot.

Mira wasn't surprised when a second platform carried their opponents. Bright red and orange lights gleamed from their circuits as the leader of the group swung his back legs in a fighting stance. Two programs leaped on either platform that rotated on both sides of the arena.

"In the name of our great leader Clu," Tessler paused as the crowd roared in excitement. Mira tensed at the mention of Clu, but she knew there was no point in showing any anger. Only determination and a skilled mind would get her through this now. "Let the games begin!" The crowd went wild as the enemy programs launched themselves onto all platforms. Cutler leapt to the first platform and fought against the leader of the group.

"Stay close to me." Beck's order made Mira roll her eyes before she leaped onto the platform nearest to her. He didn't have the chance to defend her as she prepared herself for her first battle.

She drew out her disk and glared at the program that stood before her. A feral growl sounded from the back of her opponent's throat as he reached for his own disk.

"Ready to dance?" she asked with a smirk.

* * *

**AN: XD I just love writing when there's nothing better to do. And more about Mira's past with Rinzler will be explained in future chapters. Don't forget to leave some feedback!**

**End of Line.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Early update! Thought I'd write this chapter since I'm in the mood. For some reason I was listening to the March Of The Penguins soundtrack when writing this. I can't resist soundtrack music, especially when it's so pretty and meant for Antarctic themes XP**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Mira swung her disk at one of the black guards. She was eager to get this done and over with - these guards were pushovers compared to Rinzler. Beck and Rilo fought alongside each other, while Cutler fought on the platform above them. She didn't know who the other programs chosen to be part of their team was, but at this point she wasn't concerned about them.

The black guard saw her move coming and leaped into the air while twisting around to throw his own disk. Mira blocked the blow with her disk, but the throw made her unbalanced.

With a smirk she swerved to the left and managed to knock her opponent down. The guard made a gurgling noise before she knocked him unconscious. When she was finished with her first enemy she faced yet another guard. This one was slightly larger than her first opponent. He leaped into the air and gave her a mighty kick that knocked her off of the platform, sending her straight into the back of another guard that had been fighting Beck. She gasped in shock at the impact that made her teeth clatter.

The guard was about to lung towards her and use his disk for deresolution when she threw her own disk into his chest. The program was sent flying onto the coliseum's floor, but to her relief he wasn't derezzed, only injured.

"You okay?" Beck sounded concerned as he walked towards her. Mira looked over her shoulder to see that Rilo had been derezzed as well. When she nodded Beck looked more relieved than worried. "I couldn't save Rilo," he added with a heavy sigh.

"But we're still in the game," she reminded him. Mira was about to say something else when another program threw their disk towards them. She ducked out of the way while Beck fended it off with a kick. "Round three coming up." She grinned to herself before leaping to her feet and running forward. The program didn't see the move coming as she slammed her elbow into their ribs. She gripped the program's shoulders with her hand and jumped into the air before giving the enemy a good kick in the back.

"Cutler!" Beck suddenly called out the program's name. Mira looked up to see that a program had been thrown off of the platform Cutler was on. Another had replaced it almost instantly, but Cutler managed to derezz the program before he jumped down to join them. Suddenly an alarm bell sounded just as another program was about to face them.

"Due to technical difficulties this round has ended early," a voice announced. The crowd began to boo and shout insulting words as the three of them were led away by the guards.

Mira's shoulders sagged with both relief and exhaustion. Despite the rush of battle she knew that sleep was something she desperately needed. It was always hard to keep time on the Grid because there were no day and night cycles. Time went on in strange ways on the Grid from what she'd learned. A picocycle meant that a second had passed, while a nanocycle meant that a minute had passed.

The guards were leading them towards holding chambers. Mira held her head high as she felt a light staff poke at her back. One of the guards looked like they were ready to derezz her on the spot, but she wasn't about to let them get away with it. She was about to mutter a curse under her breath when Beck shot her a warning look. He was right to say that no wasn't the time to start a fight. If they got through this alive than she could extract her revenge.

Once they were tossed into the holding cells Mira found herself relaxing a bit more. Beck and Cutler were placed in one holding cell while she was put in another. She was thankful to be alone, but at least they could still chat if they had the time.

"Visitor accommodations," one of the guards muttered as she was pushed into the cell. To their right another couple of programs were thrown into a different holding cell.

"We have more teammates to break in," Cutler sighed as he leaned against the wall.

"You mean more programs to be derezzed," Beck grumbled. Mira sighed irritably and wished that Beck would stop trying to sound so downcast. It was already depressing enough to know that she was stuck in the games again.

"Don't tell me you believe that? We could use someone out there you're not a bad fighter." Cutler sounded just as annoyed as he looked at Beck curiously.

"Tell that to Rilo. I wasn't programed for this. I'm just a mechanic."

"Beck, seriously, just shut up for once," Mira groaned. That statement earned a glare from both Beck and Cutler. She didn't care whether or not it was insulting - she was tired of Beck always trying to put himself down. "You've already saved my life three times. I don't think any mechanic can do that."

"You know you never did tell me how you were able to get away alive," Cutler said when he looked at Mira. "Quorra told me that you had been captured by Rinzler, and used for the games. So, how did you make it out alive?" Now Beck was watching her curiously as her face hardened.

She began to shudder as she recalled the many beatings she'd received while she was under captivity. "I suppose I should be thankful he didn't take me to Clu. My punishment would have likely been worse." She paused and wondered what had held Rinzler back from sending her to Clu. "During the games he would stab me with light swords or use the disk battles as an excuse to take out his anger or frustration while Clu wasn't controlling him. By the time he was finished he would send me back to a holding cell where a medical program would look me over."

Even that wasn't enough to hide the scars buried deeper within her memory. Mira knew that no matter how hard she tried she couldn't push back the foreboding fear that Rinzler would find her again. And when he did find her he would never let her go again.

Beck was scowling in disgust while Cutler's eyes widened in disbelief. She'd shown them some of the scars that were more visible. On her face were hidden patches that the medical program had tried to hide. Once those patches were pulled away the scars reminded her of the ones that lined Tron's face.

"Quorra didn't tell me that," Cutler murmured sympathetically.

"Who is Quorra?" Beck's question caught them both off guard. Mira looked down at the floor while Cutler fell silent. "Okay fine, guess it's some secret than."

"If we told you the guards would likely derezz us," Mira whispered. _And it would put Quorra's life in danger_, she added silently. "You never told me why you are here," she countered after an awkward silence filled the air.

This time Cutler grinned and looked more sheepish than angry. "I was heading to Argon to find the renegade," he explained. Beck looked up at him in surprise.

"Aren't we here because of the renegade?" Beck demanded.

"I don't think so." Cutler shrugged and earned a grin from Mira. She couldn't help but respect the fact that he was willing to risk his life for someone he barely knew. "If he's willing to risk his life to free the Grid from Clu, than I want to be right there beside him." Beck looked at Cutler as if he was about to derezz. Mira stifled a laugh at his reaction. "Besides, I know who the renegade _really_ is."

"Who?" They both asked the question at the same time, and Mira looked away in embarrassment.

"We all know who the renegade is. It's Tron." Cutler's words made Mira stiffen in surprise.

_Tron_... _I wonder if he knows what we've got ourselves into_, she thought as she leaned against the wall. Wariness suddenly began to wash over her as her eyes became heavy. She knew that if she didn't get sleep soon she would pass out during the games, and that would likely end in disaster.

"Get some rest Mira," Beck told her when he realized what was happening before it started. "I'll warn you if there's a guard near."

Some small part of her refused to believe that he was telling the truth. He was still another program, and would likely forget that she was User. Yet despite all of the instinctive warnings that coursed through her mind, she suddenly began to fall asleep.

* * *

**AN: And now Fields Of Glory by the High Kings is on Oo My iTunes plays very random music... Anyways, that about sums up Mira's history with Rinzler, though she hasn't exactly told Cutler or Beck everything *Mischievous grin* I was thinking of writing an entire chapter or two of her time spent on the Grid up until now, but that would become more of a prologue than anything else. But on a higher note, thanks to Ridyr and ice for reviewing, those reviews make me very happy :D**

**End of Line**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Took me long enough to get this typed up. And it's my longest chapter yet :D Almost three K words long! And yes, Mira is slightly aware of how time works on the Grid, but she doesn't know what the year-base time is. I'm pretty sure a cycle is a month, but not too sure /= Anyways thanks to Ridyr and Sunofaia for reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

"Mira." Her eyes snapped open when she heard Beck call her name. She glanced at the cell holding him and saw that guards were posted at the entrance.

"Programs, you're being moved to the next round," one of the guards announced.

_Oh good, I haven't gotten all of my beauty rest_, Mira thought with a roll of her eyes. If the guards had seen her sleeping they would know that she was a User. Four times Beck had saved her life. She glanced at him thankfully before she followed the two guards standing at her cell's entrance.

Handcuffs were placed around her wrists as she was thrown into a line of programs that were being led towards their own demise. Beck and Cutler were in front of her, and she was thankful they couldn't see the amount of frustration she was feeling towards the guards.

"Move faster," one of the guards sneered and jabbed a staff at her. She glared at him as coldly as she could before looking away; she was just in time to hear Beck whisper something to Cutler.

"Tell the program in front of you that Tron lives." His words caught her by surprise. Of course that would cause the guards to panic and search for who had started the rumor. She grinned at the thought as Cutler spread word throughout the line of programs.

"Tron lives? Who told you that?" The program in front came to a halt and was whacked in the ribs with a staff by one of the guards.

"What was that? Who said Tron lives? Who said it?" Several guards studied the line up before grabbing the program in front by the wrist.

"Let's go." Beck suddenly stepped out of the line and ran towards a light cable holding up several pipes. Mira was quick to follow him, though she knew what fate would befall the programs that lingered behind. The guards would likely derez them for stating what they thought was wrong, or in Clu's term _imperfect_. Beck placed what appeared to be a tool that was used by the mechanics at Able's garage. She recognized it from when he had repaired the light copter. Once it was attached a stream of codes appeared, and he was quick to break in.

Once the transport sequence was started they climbed up the pipes. Beck helped Mira up before they leaped to the building that was under construction.

"You know what will happen if they find out about this," Mira said as they made a run for it.

"You'll get derezzed." Mira's eyes widened when she realized that they had been surrounded. The female program who'd pursued them earlier was among the guards. "Why am I not surprised? You three want to be a team so badly, then so be it." Mira forced back a groan when they were bound together by some kind of unbreakable rope.

Cutler and Beck tried to break the rope as well, but found it was impossible. Mira glared at the female program before they were pushed forward.

She wasn't going to say a word as they were led towards the light cycle grid. This was where she'd last seen Rinzler, the program of her nightmares. If worst came to worst she would have to fight Rinzler again, but at least this time she wasn't alone.

"Beck, I've got a light sword I can use to break this," she whispered so that the female couldn't hear. It was obvious that she had a higher authority than the other guards around her. She must have been what the programs called a commander.

"Keep it subtle, we don't want them to notice," he told her.

She nodded and avoided meeting Cutler's gaze as they were shoved into the light cycle arena. Unsurprisingly the crowd went wild as three light cycles zoomed ahead, using their light ribbons to derez any unsuspecting programs.

Mira reached for her light sword and unsheathed it. The light cycles were gaining speed and headed in their direction. She swung the light sword at the rope, and sighed in relief when it was broken. This caused the crowd to roar wildly as she leaped out of the way. Once Cutler and Beck were free they went to work taking care of their opponents.

Her light sword in hand, Mira ran forward at running speed until she managed to trip the light cycle. It was sent flying across the game grid, sending it's rider into immediate deresolution. Beck and Cutler managed to overpower the other two riders as well. Mira wasn't surprised to see Beck riding one of the light cycles. He grinned at her before breaking and standing up.

_This looks kind of corny_, Mira thought as they threw their fists in the air at their triumph. She laughed at the feeling of their victory though. It was good to know that her fighting skills impressed the programs that were cheering for them.

Now she wasn't sure what would happen next. All she did know was that it wouldn't end well.

. . .

"General Tessler was quite impressed with the way you three fought." One of Tessler's commanders had ordered the three of them out of their holding cells after they were allowed to rest for a few seconds. Mira narrowed her eyes at him and thought his voice sounded obnoxious. "The crowd rarely gets to see such delicious fighting. He's offered... an impressive award."

_Right, and what kind of an award will that be_? Mira wondered with a roll of her eyes. _Joining Tessler's army or becoming the next Rinzler_?

Soon they were led into yet another arena. The platform they stood on was bigger than the smaller ones in their first fight. Sure enough the crowd went wild as the commander rose his arms.

"Programs of Argon, I am pleased to announce that the next round is about to begin!" His announcement seemed to only make the crowd more excited as they waited for what the round would be. "The two winners of this round will receive the ultimate prize. Their freedom." A sly look crossed the commander's face as he glared at Beck and Cutler. Mira returned his glare and reached for her disk.

"Who are we fighting?" she demanded in all of the cold voice she could muster.

"Why, each other of course. And to the death." The program backed away as the ledge he stood on was pulled out.

Mira stiffened and glanced at Beck worriedly. She couldn't fight Cutler even if she wanted to. They'd been through too much to fight to the death.

"They expect us to fight each other?" Beck looked at Cutler.

"Derez each other. That crowd won't be satisfied until one of us is in pieces." Cutler reached for his disk by sheer instinct and looked as though he regretted it.

"We're not going to let that happen," Mira said determinedly. "They can't make us fight."

As if her words had been a cue a wall of energy suddenly surrounded them. Mira felt panic stir within her when the walls had begun to close around them. She didn't like confined spaces, especially when her life was on the line.

"The wall of energy will fall when there are two winners. Fight, or die." This time it was Tessler who spoke up, and Mira's fists clenched together.

Of course they would have to fight. There was no use in defying something that would only end in tragedy.

"We have to fight!" she shouted.

"What, are you crazy?" Cutler looked stunned that she would suggest such a thing. Beck suddenly understood where she was getting at and reached for his disk.

"Two of us have to get out, or there will be no one to carry on the uprising," he explained. "They'll win."

"I'm not going to fight either of you," Cutler shot back.

"Then you'll die a coward," Mira snapped.

Without warning she threw her disk at Cutler, who managed to block the blow with his own disk. He saw what was coming next and ran for the corner of the wall before swinging a disk towards Mira. She dodged each blow before kicking Beck's disk out of her reach.

_This is impossible_, she thought as she fell to the ground to dodge another throw.

She gasped in shock when Beck managed to pin Cutler in a corner. He was about to deal the final blow when he hesitated a moment too late. Cutler kicked Beck out of the way and sent him landing on the floor. Mira was next to face Cutler as she tried to evade the blade's edge.

What Cutler did next caught Mira by surprise. He threw his disk into the floor of the platform and stood up.

"I forfeit!" he shouted.

Suddenly the crowd went silent before they started booing.

"No forfeits." Tessler's words made Mira wish she could just throw her disk at the screen he was hiding behind. He was like any other coward hiding behind the protection of a screen or his commanders.

"Programs, prepare for immediate deresolution." The female voice seemed to echo around the stadium, sending shivers down Mira's spine.

Beck and Cutler looked like they were ready to burst with frustration as well. Mira glanced at them before glaring back at the screen.

"Programs of Argon, we are not savages." Mira rolled her eyes when Tessler said that. "I made a promise to you and I intend to keep it. Two programs will go free, but as for the loser... He will be derezzed in the next cycle at Argon park, bit, by painful bit."

Waves of relief rushed through Mira as she and Beck were led through another hall by two guards. Cutler had stayed where he was until they were led away, and she wondered if he would face his punishment right on the spot. A shudder coursed down her spine at the thought.

"You're free to go." The guards had picked off the handcuffs and tossed them aside. Mira studied the little nicks and dents they'd left on her wrists.

"Cutler!" Beck cried out and shoved one of the guards aside.

"Beck, find Tron!" Mira winced when one of the guards threw a light staff into Cutler's back, sending waves of energy coursing through him. The program fell to the ground and lost the ISO brace that was wrapped around his shoulder. "Don't stop fighting back!" Those were his last words before he was pulled back into one of the holding cells.

Mira suddenly wondered if this really was the last time she would see Cutler. He was a program that she had trusted almost immediately, despite every thrill of alarm that went through her. His courage and ability to fight back no matter what the consequences had inspired her to keep holding on.

"Come on, we'd better get back," Beck said as he reached for the brace.

She sighed and followed him as he reached for a baton that one of the guards had given him. To her surprise and annoyance the guards refused to give her one, so they had to share. Beck was quick to assert his skills at light cycle riding as he sped back towards the city.

"We're going back to the safe house, right?" she asked as he swerved past the park.

"Yeah, though I'm not looking forward to hearing what Tron will say," Beck sighed.

_You're telling me_, Mira thought with a roll of her eyes. She could only imagine how livid the security monitor would be when he found out they were in the games. She'd noticed how Tron managed to hide his anger, but it was easy to tell when he was worried.

Soon the Outlands came to view as he avoided the garage, which was the vocal point of Argon city. Mira wondered what Able and the others were up to at the moment. She never did ask Beck if Able had asked him where she went. Her eyes widened in surprise when a bridge revealed itself as Beck reached a canyon.

"When did this show up?" she asked.

"I guess it's Tron's way of keeping us from falling to our doom." Beck's voice was hollow with humor. Mira forced back the urge to laugh as she thought of what Tron would say to that.

Almost as soon as they reached the mountains that hid the safe house Mira felt a pull towards them. She was safe from the games for now, but it was only a matter of time before Paige or the other commander found out what she really was.

Once they were inside the room where Mira and Tron had first discussed part of her past she knew who would be waiting. Sure enough the security program was leaning against the desk that overlooked the Outlands. Beck turned the light cycle back into a baton and stared at the ground while Tron raised an eyebrow.

"Do you have any idea what sort of dangers you put yourselves in?" he demanded.

"It was my fault Tron," Mira suddenly replied. Beck looked at her in surprise, though Tron didn't look so shocked. "Beck only followed me to make sure I didn't get in any trouble."

"Going off on your own ensures that your life is in danger."

Mira rolled her eyes and was about to snap that she'd been living on her own for ten years. But she knew that arguing wouldn't get them anywhere. Beck was fumbling around with the brace that Cutler had been wearing before he looked at Tron seriously.

"Cutler was the better fighter, not me," he sighed. "He sacrificed himself so that we could get out."

"Did anyone recognize you?" When Tron looked at Mira she rolled her eyes again and shook her head.

"Cutler recognized me, but he didn't give anything away. We're old friends." She shrugged and wished to leave it at that. Fortunately Tron became focused on their survival of the games, which was miraculous in itself.

"You survived the games with all your limbs in tack. Seems like you made it out okay." There was a hint of concern in his voice that Mira didn't miss.

"He should have won, not me," Beck grumbled. "I wasn't cut out for this whole hero thing. I failed, again"

"Really Beck? You've saved my life four times already and you're still going on about that?" Mira groaned and began to pace as Tron looked at Beck seriously.

"You're friend is being held at the moment, right?" Tron suddenly looked out the window as if to hide the emotions that were becoming more obvious to Mira.

_Maybe I'm not the only one hiding a painful past_, she thought.

"He'll be derezzed in a cycle," Mira replied.

"Then you haven't failed, yet." Beck looked up in surprise when Tron swung around to face him.

"Can I come with him?" Mira asked when she stood beside Beck.

"You've already had enough excitement for a few microcycles," Tron replied.

"I'll tell him you're safe," Beck whispered when Mira glared.

"Look, I can take care of myself!" she shouted. Her sudden rage caught both Tron and Beck off guard as both programs stared at her. "I've been on my own for the past ten years, or what ever cycles it's been. I know Argon just as well as Beck."

"Which is why you're better off hiding out for the moment." She looked away angrily as Tron placed a hand on her shoulder. If she could she would have shrugged it off, but at the moment it was better not to fight back. "Beck needs to gain confidence, you already have enough." His voice dropped to a whisper so that only she could hear it.

Mira's eyes widened when she realized what he was playing at. Beck was already heading towards the entrance, but she managed to catch up with him before he left.

"Tell Cutler to always keep fighting, no matter what," she told him before returning to Tron's side. Beck grinned at her just as the door closed. Somehow she knew that Tron's plan would work. Beck was already confident in his abilities, he just needed to see that confidence himself.

* * *

**AN: Have you ever heard the music from How To Train Your Dragon? I highly recommend it, beautiful stuff. Anyways, don't forget to review!**

**End of Line**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, and that it's so short. But what can you do? Not every chapter is perfect I suppose. Anyways thanks everyone for your reviews, let's see if they keep up :P**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

"You know it's never easy when a User is involved." Mira started to pace around the room while she waited for anything to happen. Tron had said those words after Beck left. She knew that he was frustrated with the way she acted. She couldn't blame Tron for his frustration. She refused to listen, especially when it came to Beck's safety.

_He saved my life three times already_, she thought as her foot began to tap against the floor.

"So is there a reason why Clu hates the Users so much?" Mira asked when Tron began to sift through images on the screen that overlooked the Outlands. "I mean, sure we can be selfish, but there's got to be another reason behind his hatred towards us."

Tron suddenly paused in his search and sighed. "Clu believes that Users are imperfect," he replied. "He doesn't realize that perfection is impossible."

_Gee, who told him that_? she wondered with a roll of her eyes. Clu was just one of the many faults Flynn had created. Mira had learned overtime that Flynn sought out the perfect system. His theory had been his ultimate downfall, as she had found out. She sighed and leaned against a table.

An awkward silence had suddenly fallen upon them while Mira thought about how she was going to put an end to Clu's reign. Going back to the User world was out of the question, unless someone was foolish enough to open the Portal. If she could put an end to Clu, than she could live in peace, and so could the other programs. The first thing she would do was ensure that programs survived the games. She knew that getting rid of the games was outlandish.

"You should get some rest," Tron suddenly said as he turned around to face her. She raised an eyebrow before fighting back a yawn. "Tomorrow we will continue your training."

Mira eyed him cautiously. She knew there was more meaning to his words than he'd let on. Finally she decided it was better not to argue, though some part of her wanted to know what was up. Tron was hiding something, and she wanted to know what that something was.

Once she walked up the stairs she realized that she was exhausted. She'd only gotten a few millicycles of rest throughout her time at the coliseum. Maybe rest wasn't such a bad idea after all as she looked at the bed longingly. Without a second thought she jumped onto the bed and immediately felt wariness wash over her.

. . .

When her eyes snapped open Mira realized that Beck had returned. The lights down below were flashing white and black as Tron waited for him in a chamber of sorts. Mira had not asked what the chamber was, but she had an eerie feeling it was for the scars. She sighed and jumped to her feet.

_Let's see what sort of day this will bring_. She told herself this until she was down the stairs and waited for them to say something.

"Thank you... for the help," Beck said when Tron stepped out of the chamber. "We would have been captured if it wasn't for you."

_So that's what you were up to_! Mira glared at Tron accusingly before she realized that Beck had been successful in freeing Cutler. Beck was no longer holding the ISO ring that Cutler had been wearing. She assumed that he'd returned the ring.

"So are you here to continue the fight? Or are you going to give up?" Tron's gaze never left Beck as he was left to answer the question.

"I know that there are going to be drawbacks... but it's worth fighting for when it comes to freedom," Beck finally answered. He glanced at Mira, who returned the confused look. "I'm ready to continue my training."

"You've got a lot to learn," Tron said. "But that's all I ask." Mira narrowed her eyes and wondered where he was getting at with this conversation. "It's time you two started working together. I've seen what you are capable of as a team during the games."

Embarrassment suddenly washed over Mira as she thought of their time spent together. She had been reluctant to tell Beck what Rinzler had done to her. Now that he knew, he was aware that she had the capability to keep up with him.

"What exactly do you want us to do?" Mira asked.

"Simulation test." Tron walked over to the desk and grabbed a screen with images and codes that were too complex for Mira to understand. "Beck, you'll go first."

Beck looked more confused than ever until the room around them began to change. Mira stood beside Tron and became even more confused. Didn't he just suggest that they start working together? What was the point of that if he wanted to test Beck first?

She said nothing as the images changed into what appeared to be a different city. A recognizer was waiting near the edge of the city, with programs being led to it. The programs themselves were in handcuffs, reminding Mira of her time spent in the coliseum. She fought back a shudder and watched as Tron began to work with the codes to begin the simulation.

Her eyes widened in disbelief when she saw the level of the simulation. Tron had raised the level to its highest potential.

"So what's the point of these tests?" she asked.

"You need to understand each other's weakness. Exploit those weaknesses, and find out if there is a way to fix them," Tron explained.

"Oh, that makes sense." Mira shrugged and watched as Beck ran down a half-bridge to watch the programs that were being led to the recognizer.

Within picocycles he had rezzed a light jet and flew towards the window of the recognizer. Mira was curious as to how Beck would handle the situation as he crashed into the base of the recognizer. The guards on duty were stunned, but they fought back just the same. "I think we both know where this ends," Beck said before throwing his fist into the back of one of the guards. The second guard was quick to join in the fight, but Beck had overpowered him.

Mira was shocked when Beck took off his mask. She glanced at the panel that Tron held and thought this was one mistake that would end badly. Surely revealing one's identity would lead to an even more difficult situation. One of the guards suddenly regained consciousness and looked at Beck curiously.

"Hey, I know you." Beck stiffened when the guard said that. Mira rolled her eyes and wondered whether or not she should point out his mistake. Instead she remained icily silent as she waited for what would happen next. "What you don't recognize me? I'm the one who derezzed your friend, Bodhi." This time rage gleamed within Beck's eyes as he whirled around to face the guard, who apparently realized he'd hit a sore spot.

_Exploiting the loss of a friend, now that's cruel_, Mira thought. She glanced at Tron, but any emotions he had were hidden. She wondered if he felt anything at all. Regret, anger, grief. All of those emotions would be coursing through her right now if she was the one running the simulation.

"You're not going to hurt another program," Beck said when he grabbed the guard by the chest. He was about to say something else when another guard reached for his own disk.

"You're derezzed!" The guard swung the disk into Beck's chest when he whirled around to face him. Mira winced when she watched the simulation come to an end. The lights gave way to the room once again as Beck sighed in frustration.

"I did pretty good until then," Beck said after Tron lifted the panel once more.

"Then you got derezzed. You showed your face." Tron's accusation confirmed Mira's fear. If this was a real fight Beck would have been derezzed on the spot. No program would have regretted doing so to the renegade.

"My mask gets itchy."

"You let your emotions get the best of you." Tron faced Mira, who simply remained silent throughout the argument. She wasn't about to put herself between the two of them. "Let's go again, this time in Argon park."

"I can't, I have a job you know." Beck sounded serious this time as he folded his arms and looked out the screen. "This whole protect the system would be easier if I could tell everyone my secret."

"All that would do is put them in danger," Mira pointed out.

She could only imagine how shocked the programs at the garage would be if they found out Beck was the renegade.

"Do you want them to get derezzed as well?" Tron added warily.

Beck looked down at the floor and didn't argue this time. Mira was about to say something else when the lights suddenly flickered on and off. Her eyes widened in shock before she shook off the fear.

"What was that?" Beck asked.

Tron led them back towards the screen that overlooked the Outlands. Mira watched warily as codes and images flickered past until Tron gave up in his search.

"I don't know… but you'll find out."

* * *

**AN: Yeah, not much of an ending but it leads to the fourth episode. Hope everyone enjoyed it :)**

**End of Line.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Okay, so this chapter pretty much sums up episode four. Next few chapters might lead to episode five depending on how often I watch them. After that I might just throw in ideas from the show and Legacy and combine them. Thanks everyone for your reviews, I'm enjoying them ^^**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

"Why can't I go with you?" Mira demanded when she glared at Tron. Beck was already getting ready to leave as he was told where to meet Tron in the Outlands. Apparently Mira herself was forced to stay in the safehouse until it was over. That wasn't going to fly well with someone who had lived on her own for most of her life. "I mean, I've dealt with these guys before, I can deal with them again!"

"The last time you 'dealt' with them it left you with those." Tron was focusing on the scars - scars that should have been kept hidden. Mira's face burned when she realized she could no longer hide her past. She grimaced at the thought of programs feeling any sympathy towards her.

"Look, these came from a long time ago," she tried to explain. Beck was trying to stifle his laughter while he waited for Tron to finish his argument. She rolled her eyes and glared at him. "Besides, if I received them than that means I'm able to survive through anything," she added warily.

"If it makes anything easier she did prove herself in the games," Beck pointed out.

Mira was about to shout that she could take care of herself, but Tron folded his arms and stared at her with his steely gaze. With a sigh of frustration she finally gave in and whirled around, forcing back the urge to pout.

"We'll be back soon," Tron promised as he led Beck out of the safehouse.

_Thanks for the warning_, she thought bitterly.

Once she was left alone she knew exactly what she was going to do next. Tron may have had a strong hold on the safehouse, but that didn't mean he could boss her around. She had been on the Grid long enough to know what she could do next.

A smirk fell upon her face when Mira grabbed the baton at her waste. When she reached the garage she saw that Tron had taken any batons that might have been available. Tron didn't take into account that she might have a baton hiding beside her waste.

She rezzed the baton into a light cycle and sped off towards Argon, where she knew Beck was headed. She had already put on the disguise that best suited her for the situation. Since Able and the others at the garage already knew what she looked like, hiding her face was the best option.

Soon the lights of the city began to take over as she used her light trail to pick up speed. If Tron was watching than he would have disapproved of her decision. Finding Beck was important, especially if she wanted to have a say in this mission. Sure enough she spotted Beck chatting with a program outside the garage.

"Thanks Zed, I owe you one!" Beck shouted as he rezzed his light cycle. Mira hid behind some boxes that were ready for shipment as he sped towards her. She suddenly stepped out and smirked when he pulled on the breaks. "Who are you?" he demanded. The white suit made him look more like a leader than anything else. Mira noticed that the white 'T' mark had glowed even brighter than it had when Tron was wearing the suit.

"What, you don't recognize me?" she asked in an annoyed voice. Beck's eyes widened in disbelief when he realized it was Mira. Her smirk grew wider until she lifted her mask. "Tron may act like the big bad watch dog, but he can't keep me locked up forever," she added.

"If Tron catches you out here he'll just send you back," Beck said when they both began to speed off towards the Outlands.

"Yeah, and I'll just end up hiding somewhere until he's gone," she shot back. "Besides, you said yourself that I've proven myself."

Beck didn't say anything at that. Instead he focused on the path ahead. Mira revved her light cycle forward until she was in the lead. Soon they came upon hills that overlooked what appeared to be a ditch in the distance. Confusion swept over Mira when she noticed that there were soldiers and guards circling the ditch.

Mira fell behind when she saw that Tron was catching up with Beck. He was wearing a black armor suit, with a few white circuits here and there. If he found out she'd sneaked out than she would never hear the end of it. She rolled her eyes and remained icily silent as she trailed after them.

Once the two of them reached the hills they turned their light cycles back into batons. Mira hid herself on the other side of the hill, but she could hear them as though they were right beside her. Her eyes widened in disbelief when she saw that an object of some sort loomed ahead where the guards were circling the ditch. It turned out that the ditch was actually a huge crater that a drill had been digging into.

"I think I found the source of our blackouts," Beck said.

"Greed and stupidity; a dangerous combination." Mira fought back the urge to laugh when Tron said that.

She was about to show herself when a recognizer flew by. Without warning she landed into the snow, covering herself so that no program could make out who or what was hiding in the snow. Icy cold immediately gripped her, but she tried to ignore it.

"If that drill hits the energy pool..."

"We'll lose all our power," Beck finished for Tron.

"Our lives. Tessler's about to cause a massive explosion that will destroy Argon."

"So we kill the drill. So what do I have to do? Take out a few guards, blow it up?"

"You wouldn't make it."

"Hey-" Tron cut him off before he could protest.

"You wouldn't. You'll have to go through the tunnels."

"The... tunnels?" Beck had asked the question warily, as if he was hiding something. Mira leaned forward as if she could make out what else could be heard.

"Yes, plant this on the drill to cause a meltdown. When that bomb goes critical, make sure you're far away."

"Tron... these tunnels, the Argon race is about to take place. Inside them."

"Then go, now, stop this drill or no one will be finishing that race," Tron suddenly ordered.

Mira heard his light cycle take off as Beck headed towards the crater. She saw this as her chance to take off, and she did. No one was going to stop her from taking on Tessler or his guards. She didn't care what kind of punishment would follow when Tron managed to catch up with her.

_Tessler doesn't care what happens to the city_, she thought angrily.

She rezzed her light cycle forward until she caught up with Beck, who looked over his shoulders to see her coming. He pulled on the breaks and came to a halt when she caught up with him.

"Mira, how did you-" She cut him off with a wave of her hand.

"I managed to get past Tron because I told you - I'm going to help no matter what," she snapped. "And don't try to stop me either, I want in on the plan."

"I wasn't planning on stopping you," Beck said. "The drill's up ahead, let's get going."

The two of them sped ahead, using their light trails to gain speed. Mira felt a rush of excitement course through her as she wondered what would be up ahead to greet them. A bout of guards were surely keeping an eye on the crater. General Tessler himself might be there waiting for them, or one of his commanders.

Once they reached the tunnel that led to the drill, Beck began to climb up.

"I sure hope these things pack a punch," Beck grumbled when he pulled out bombs that Tron had given him.

"You're derezzed!" Mira gasped when a guard swung his disk towards Beck. She reached for her light sword when Beck slammed into the ground. The guard quickly jumped down and was about to kick Beck once again when Mira swung her light sword into the guard's thigh. She avoided a side kick and jumped into the air before swinging her own leg into the guard's chest, knocking him half-way across the tunnel. A beeping noise suddenly echoed throughout the tunnel, and Mira whirled around to see that the bomb had been detonated. Beck lunged for the bomb, but the guard had managed to trip him once again. With one more roll of her eyes Mira grabbed the bomb and turned it off before it could blow up in the tunnels.

"And that's how you stop a bomb," she said when she tossed the bomb towards Beck. He'd managed to knock the guard into unconsciousness after she'd grabbed the bomb. "You sure you know what you're doing?" she added when they climbed to the top.

"Of course I do," he replied with a grin. "Come on."

He led the way across the crater, to where one of the commanders had lined up the guards. Mira recognized him as the commander who'd led them to fight to the death in the coliseum. Her first clenched together as she imagined swinging her disk into his throat. The last words that came out of his mouth would be 'have mercy'.

Beck gave her a look that told her to remain silent. The commander was addressing the guards as if he was the superior program. Mira rolled her eyes and glared at him until Beck pulled her behind the drill.

"Paige may have tolerated your incompetence but I won't. There's a new boss in town, and that boss is me! That's right it's me, the big cheese, the head honcho..." Mira began to drone out his voice as he went on and on about how great of a leader he was.

_Gee, someone doesn't have issues_, she thought.

Beck began to climb to the top of the drill, while Mira followed. Once they reached the top he placed the bomb on the side of the drill before looking at the top of the crater. Mira saw a faint green light glowing in the distance, signaling to something that was about to start.

"Oh no, Zed," he grumbled.

"The race is about to start, isn't it?" she asked warily.

"Yeah, and if we don't hurry those programs will get killed," he told her.

Mira followed Beck once again as he led her towards the tunnel. By now the guards were back at work as they were forced to take double shifts.

"So who's this commander that thinks he's so high and mighty?" Mira asked when she rezzed her light cycle.

"Pavel. He's the one who led us to the coliseum, remember?" Beck was about to grab his baton when Mira realized that it had been cut in half by the guard. "Great, now what am I going to do?"

"Here, get on," Mira said. She wasn't one to share light cycles, but she knew that Beck would need to get a move on.

He took the lead and sped forward until they reached a bridge connecting to another tunnel. Sounds coming from the other side of the tunnel told Mira that the race had started. If they didn't work fast than all of the programs would be killed, including them.

"Ah come on, think fast." Beck was becoming more frustrated each passing nanocycle, until finally he reached for another bomb. "You might want to take a step back," he added when he threw the bomb onto the bridge.

Mira did as she was told for a change and waited until the bomb exploded before them. The bridge was taken out as piles of rubble fell onto the ground below.

"That's one way to stop them," Mira said as she looked across the tunnel's edge.

"They're still coming." Beck focused on the light cycles that were coming in fast.

Without warning Mira jumped down from boulder to boulder until she was within striking distance of the light cycles.

"You three might want to stop this race," she said in a flat tone.

"Who in the User's world are you?" One of the programs had pulled to a stop and stared at her in alarm. Because of the mask that hid her face she appeared more menacing than ever, or Beck's appearance had frightened them.

"And what do you care what we do?" the skinnier program with green circuits demanded.

"Who else would I be but the renegade? And this is Tron," she explained when Beck came down to join her. He glanced at her in confusion before shaking it off.

"There's a drill at the end of this tunnel with a bomb on it. When it goes off, an inferno will rip through these tunnels. Now go." Beck spoke as though he had led these programs before. This time it was Mira's turn to look impressed as she tilted her head to one side. He really was beginning to improve with his actions as the renegade.

"We don't have time to be messing with you renegades," the darker-skinned program muttered. "So we'll go."

The two of them turned around and sped off, leaving behind the green-circuited program to stand there in shock. "But what about the race?" he cried.

"You were losing anyways!" the skinnier program called back.

"You'd better go before that bomb goes off," Mira said when the green-circuited program just glared at them.

Beck shot her a look that told her to close her mouth before anything else was said. "We'd better be going too," he told her.

"A bomb huh? I'll take care of that, thanks for the tip." Mira whirled around to see that Paige had been listening to them. Her eyes widened when the commander sped off, heading straight for the drill and the bomb.

Mira hopped on to her light cycle and sped off before Beck could told her what to do. She wasn't about to let Paige do something so stupid. Paige may have been a commander but that didn't give Mira the right to leave her behind and get derezzed.

She was surprised to see that Beck had caught up with her already. She looked at his light cycle and saw that he had taken the program's cycle.

"Keep moving, we have to catch up with her!" Mira rolled her eyes at Beck's order and sped forward when he took the lead.

For someone who'd taken a light cycle it was surprisingly fast. She wondered if the cycle had been modified for the race. If so than maybe she could get her own light cycle modified.

"Paige, you don't know what you're doing!" Beck cried out when he rammed into Paige's light cycle.

"I'm bringing order back to the Grid. I don't think you know what_ you're_ doing." Paige managed to kick Beck out of the way before she tried speeding forward.

Frustration burned within Mira as she rezzed her light cycle forward until she was side-by-side against Paige. Soon they reached the tunnel entrance that led to the drill. Mira's eyes widened in horror when she realized that the bomb had reached critical.

"Get out of here!" Beck shouted at Mira. She glared at him while Paige spun around her cycle and nearly knocked Mira aside.

An eruption of blue flames suddenly funneled towards them. Mira cursed under her breath and followed Beck as he sped forward. Of course Paige was too stubborn to accept any help. No thanks to the commander she was putting all of their lives at risk.

Beck was gaining on Paige, using his light trail to gain extra speed. Mira followed suit, though it was difficult not to feel the heat of the flames as they tore through the tunnels. Beck suddenly reached for his disk and began drawling fractured lines.

"What are you doing?" Mira called out when she managed to catch up.

"Buying us some time," Beck replied. "You need to get out of here. You know who will kill me if you're not out safely."

"No program has ever cared about my safety before," Mira shouted with a roll of her eyes. Paige had suddenly fallen behind, and she was listening to their argument intensely. "Why should they start caring now?"

He was about to say something else when the tunnel around them began to collapse. Mira pulled forward and was quickly followed by Paige as piles of rubble fell behind them.

"Keep going, it won't hold for long," Beck ordered.

Mira looked over her shoulder to see that he was right. Sure enough the inferno had blasted through the rubble. Paige was still behind them despite the speed she'd been gaining earlier.

"Your bike's not fast enough, get on." Beck slammed his light cycle into Paige's, nearly knocking her over in the process.

"In your dreams!" Paige snapped.

"Come on bit-brain, just do what he says," Mira called over her shoulder.

Paige's eyes narrowed into tiny slits until she was pried off of her light cycle. Beck used her distraction to grab Paige before speeding forward. Relief washed over Mira when she realized that Beck had rescued Paige just in time as her light cycle was derezzed by the flames.

"I just saved your life, a thank you would be nice," Beck muttered when he fell in beside Mira.

"My life doesn't need saving!" Paige reached for her disk and was about to swing it at Beck's neck when Mira rammed into his light cycle. Paige faltered and glared before Beck grabbed his own disk. "Really, you need that?"

"It's not for you!" Beck threw his disk forward into a pile of rubble that was blocking their way. Mira saw what was coming and swerved her light cycle until she was hanging upside down. "I just saved your life, again." Mira could almost hear the chagrin in his voice, and she forced back a bark of laughter.

"Let's just finish this." Paige grabbed her disk once more and was about to make another attempt at assaulting her rescuer when Beck swerved to the right.

"You may not have to," Mira told her. She looked over her shoulder to see that the inferno was closing in fast. Up ahead was another tunnel, and she prayed to the Users above that it was an escape.

Suddenly Beck pulled on the breaks when he reached the end of the tunnel. Mira jumped down to join him, nearly slamming her light cycle near the edge of the ledge. Beck had tossed Paige aside and came to a stop before looking back at Mira.

"See you around," he said before speeding forward.

"Have fun with Tessler!" Mira shouted and followed Beck.

Soon they came to a stop near the city's edge and Beck pulled off his mask. Mira grinned when she pulled her own mask off.

"That was fun," she said. "I have a feeling that Tron won't be too pleased when we come back."

"No, he won't." Mira flinched when she heard the all-too-familiar voice. She whirled around to see Tron leaning against his light cycle. He was wearing his mask as usual, but she could imagine just how livid he really was. "Of all the irresponsible, User-like qualities you could possess!" She tried to drone out his voice while Beck stood beside her.

"I couldn't have done this without her though," he pointed out. "You keep forgetting that she's done this her entire life."

Mira gave Beck a thankful look before glaring back at Tron.

"Are you going to keep me trapped in the safehouse?" she demanded. "If so than I'd be better off living on my own."

Tron looked between Beck and Mira, as if he were studying them. Mira folded her arms and continued giving him a defiant look. Finally after what felt like cycles Tron gave in and sighed in frustration.

"Alright, I can see you'll just put yourself in harm's way no matter what I do," he grumbled. "You can take part in the missions, as long as you stay with Beck."

_I think I'm beginning to like the idea of that_, Mira thought as she forced back the heat that was rushing to her cheeks. Finally she could prove that she had more use than she ever did on her own. And this just led her one step closer to defeating Clu and his followers.

* * *

**AN: Paige is probably one of my favorite characters in the Uprising verse. Pavel is probably my least favorite. On a side note, I'd like to say that I might be gone for a few days after this. With the Avengers coming out on DVD I'll be in full Avengers mode. Can't wait to see it again :D**

**End of Line  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Sorry it took so long for this to come out. I've been really busy lately and with life getting in the way it's just plan crazy. But I finally managed to get this chapter written. Episode Five will be written differently, and the rest of the story will be different too, hence the title of the story :P**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

They had returned to the safehouse with little to no conversation by the end of that cycle. Mira knew that she was in for a speech when they returned. Her stunt with Beck had nearly cost them both their lives, and Tron wasn't about to let her get away with it. At the end of their journey they had watched Tessler rile of the citizens of Argon by telling them it was the work of the renegades that had caused the blackouts. Mira was furious about this of course, but there was nothing she could do about it. Her image along with Beck's were plastered around the screens that had surrounded the crowd.

"There's no turning back now," she had said when they walked away.

"I wasn't planning on turning back." Beck had sounded uncertain though, and she could see that he was worried.

_He has every right to worry_, she thought as she leaned at the edge of her light cycle. _His life along with the lives of his friends are in danger_.

"I need to get back to the garage," Beck said when Tron stood in front of the panel. Mira stood nearby and waited for the scolding that would likely follow when he left.

"Try to stay out of trouble," Tron finally said after turning around to face the mechanic. When Beck left the room the tension had suddenly increased. Mira raised an eyebrow when Tron looked at her. She held her breath and waited for the scolding that would come. "You should get some rest," he suddenly muttered as he sifted through images on the panel. Mira noticed that some of the images were the faces of programs that she'd never seen. "You'll need it for tomorrow."

She simply shrugged in response and headed for the stairs that led to her room. For once she wasn't in the mood to argue. After everything that had happened in the past few nanocycles she wanted rest. Once she hit the bed exhaustion quickly took over. When she fell asleep she knew there would be no dreams to haunt her.

. . .

Her eyes snapped open when she heard voices coming from down below. Mira jumped out of the bed and realized that she must have overslept.

She ran down the stairs only to find Beck standing in the room fumbling around with an identity disk. Tron was sifting through his own disk while Beck continued to observe the disk in his hands.

"It doesn't work," he announced after sighing in annoyance.

"That's because it's a fake. You'll need a temporary disk until we find your real one, or Tessler's guards will pick you off the streets as a stray." Tron's words sent chills down Mira's spine.

"You lost your disk," she muttered.

"I didn't lose it... someone took it," he grumbled. Mira rolled her eyes and folded her arms.

"You just let someone take it?" she demanded. Beck was about to make a retort when Tron placed his disk on his back.

"We've lost valuable time already," he told them. "If we don't get your disk back you _will_ become a stray, and the Uprising will be lost."

"Where do we start looking?" Mira asked when she realized how serious the situation was. Beck remained icily silent when Tron eyed her suspiciously.

"You are to stay here and stay out of trouble," he ordered. "We're going to Purgos. There's a black market for stolen disks, but you can't go there alone, not in your condition. I'll go with you." He glared at Mira before she could protest.

_I thought we were in this together_, she thought angrily._ Besides, I know just about every city there is on the Grid_.

She didn't bother saying it out loud. Tron would have looked for any excuse to keep her locked up. She was the User who was supposedly defenseless. Yet she had survived the Games, fought Rinzler and helped Beck blow up the drill.

When the two left her alone she grinned. There was no holding her back when her mind was made up.

_I'm going to help them even if they don't want it_, she told herself. Tron wouldn't be able to defend Beck on his own, even if he was the security program.

Mira grabbed the baton that she always used and thought of how she would get to Purgos. There was a tunnel that led to the city that she could take. She knew that she would have to wear a disguise while out on her own, so she fumbled around with her disk until bright white circuits replaced the blue stripes.

Once she was finished getting ready to rezzed her light cycle and sped out of the safehouse.

Programs jumped out of the way as she sped down the streets of Argon. She didn't want to waste any time speaking to them. She was still trying to decide what she would say when she got there. Tron would likely burst a circuit knowing she had left without permission.

_He told me I couldn't go alone_, she thought with a smirk.

The tunnel loomed ahead as she dodged light cycles and armored cycles. Mira didn't stop until she spotted Tron and Beck ahead. She was surprised that she had reached them so fast.

"You boys really think you can keep me locked up?" she shouted when she sped forward.

"What are you doing here?" Tron sounded furious, but he didn't have time to argue with her.

"I told you it's impossible to keep me locked up," she replied. "Besides, you need more than just an extra program for protection. I know Purgos just as well as Argon."

Beck simply smirked at her before he sped forward. Tron remained icily silent until they reached the first shop. Once they got off their light cycles Mira knew what would happen next. She braced herself for the lecture of the cycle.

"Since you are so determined to help, you can stand guard out here," he told her. "Don't get into trouble."

Mira rolled her eyes once more and waited until they were gone. There were plenty of shops in Purgos she could check out. Though the programs in this city were mostly slums, they had a good idea as to what she was looking for.

She walked across the street to another shop with bright red and green lights circling the entrance. She was about to walk in when a program standing outside stopped her.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"I just wanted to see if there's anything worth getting," she replied.

"No programs allowed unless they show ID," the program suddenly snarled.

Mira eyed the program suspiciously. His short brown hair told her that he was older than he appeared. He was likely part of a gang - Purgos was infamous for the gangs that ruled the city - and this shop was his to guard.

"I don't think an ID is required," she said. "Since when have shops started requiring them?"

"Since I said so," the program retorted. "Get lost before I derez you."

A grin fell upon Mira's face as she reached for her light sword. "Now see, I can't let you do that," she told him. "Derezzing isn't nice you know."

The program chuckled in amusement at her reply and reached for his disk. Mira swung her light sword into his ribs and watched him recoil at the impact. A rush of air escaped his lungs before he glared at her.

"You are going to regret that," he hissed.

"Oh, I don't think so." Mira stepped aside just as a disk flew in the program's direction. He gasped in surprise at the sudden damage that was taken.

"What did I tell you about staying out of trouble?" Tron was at her side in a heartbeat.

"The program was asking for it," she replied when he fled. Fortunately the disk had not caused an immediate deresolution. Mira was surprised that Tron could pull such a stunt off. "I think we may find what we're searching for here," she added when she peered through the shop's entrance.

Beck stood beside Tron while the security program tried to control his temper.

"Let's go check it out," Beck said before Tron could reply.

Mira nodded and led the way into the shop. Hopefully soon they would find Beck's disk before the memory loss became a problem. She didn't want to know what it was like to watch someone lose their memory.

* * *

**AN: Not my best writing, but I finally got it finished. I was listening to Enya while writing this, so sorry if the chapter was a bit mellowed down XP**

**End Of Line  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: My first fast update. I'm glad I wrote this chapter while I had the ideas, because Identity was one of my favorite episodes. Hopefully everyone enjoys this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

"I'm sorry, did you say you're looking for Identity Disks?" A program with flabby skin around his face and an obnoxiously large nose asked.

Mira groaned and leaned against the shelves inside the shop. This was their fifth stop so far. The owner of the shop was stingy looking at best. She didn't trust him one bit - the shop itself was covered in a fine layer of dust and grime. He obviously couldn't take care of the place.

While Tron interrogated the shop owner Beck fumbled around through the items that were for sale. He stopped when the owner scoffed.

"I don't know about you, but I run a clean shop here. I'm sorry, you'll have to search elsewhere." Tron sighed irritably and was about to ask something else when Beck stepped in.

"Please, we've been to five shops already. If you have any information at all, it would be helpful," he insisted.

_Great, make yourself look weak in front of the owner_, Mira thought with a roll of her eyes.

"I can see you're desperate. Let me talk with some of the programs around here, see if they have anything to say." The program stood up when Tron leaned forward.

"We'll come with you."

"Alone," the keeper insisted. "Sorry, it's just the way I roll. There's an energy canteen around the corner. I'll meet you there. You know it's a good thing you've found me. In Purgos, you can't trust anyone." His eyes narrowed before he backed away from the window.

"I'll give him credit for freaking us out," Mira said once they were outside.

"He was lying," Tron grumbled.

"You mean Kobol? He's the only source we have!" Beck sounded more annoyed than anything else.

"If it's a source at all. Beck in case we don't find your disk I need to prepare you for the memory loss." Tron's helmet suddenly receded when he swung around to face them. Mira raised an eyebrow.

She'd heard about strays before. They were programs that had lost their identity disks. Usually they were picked off the streets by Clu's guards and repurposed. She heard rumors that that was how Rinzler had come to be. He was once a warrior program that Clu found and repurposed.

"This should be fun," Beck sighed.

"It's a glitch, it comes without warning, one moment you're normal and the next, you can't even remember your own name. But you'll recover, the first few times."

Beck looked more focused than ever when he heard that. "And after the first few times?"

"Permanent amnesia. You won't remember who you are."

"Well it's not going to come to that. We're going to find my disk and the program that did this to me." This time Beck sounded more serious than before. Mira knew that it was only a matter of time before the glitch happened.

Mira suddenly hid her face when she heard the sounds of footsteps. "I think we're being followed," she whispered.

"More like surrounded," Beck said when Tron's helmet hid his own face.

"Let me handle this," Tron said when Mira reached for her disk. "We don't want any trouble. We're just passing through."

"You've passed through our territory, and you'll pay for trespassing." One of the larger programs growled.

Mira flinched when she recognized the voice. It sounded too much like Kobol, the shop keeper. If it was Kobol, than she was going to derez him on the spot. She wasn't about to take any chances with some slimy program.

Almost at once the fighting broke out. Tron was fighting four programs at once, but he could easily defend himself. Mira found herself facing two programs at once. Their laughter was enough to send fire through her veins as she grabbed her disk and swung it into the first program.

One of them suddenly grabbed her by the wrist and chuckled. "Looks like we've found ourselves a little bird," he sneered. "We're gonna teach you a lesson kid!"

Before the program could make his move Beck was on him in an instant. Mira gasped in thanks when the program was knocked unconscious. She was about to thank him when his eyes widened in shock.

"Who are you? Who am I?" he shouted.

_Oh Users, not now_! Mira thought desperately.

"Come on Beck, snap out of it!" she cried. She tried to look for Tron in the crowd of programs, but he was too preoccupied with the programs that had surrounded him.

"Take them." The program that had uttered those first words stood out in the crowd. Mira's fists clenched when she realized he'd let his crones do the dirty work for him.

She was about to say something back when a program dressed in a white shall jumped down from the buildings above. Her eyes widened in disbelief when the program slammed her boots into the face of the leader. She threw what looked like a bomb at the ground and grabbed Beck by the wrist.

"Come on!" she ordered.

Mira didn't bother asking the program who she was. She ran after her and realized that Tron was following. They didn't stop running until they reached a latter. The female program was the first to climb, than Tron followed. Mira was last to climb up, and she was thankful that she had a chance to rest.

"I think I had my first memory glitch," Beck announced as Tron helped him up.

"We should keep moving." Tron sounded indifferent despite what had happened.

"Gee, I'm so glad you're concerned," Beck scoffed.

"I think that's his way of saying he's worried," Mira whispered. Beck grinned back at her before he looked at the female program that had helped them.

She rolled her eyes when the program lifted her shall. She was a slim looking program - a Siren. She had short brown hair and very pale blue eyes. Mira had never seen a program quite like this before. She looked nothing like the Sirens Mira had seen before.

Annoyance flared within Mira when she noticed that Beck was all-struck with the program's appearance. Her fists clenched together before she pushed away the burning jealousy. This wasn't the right place to get angry.

"Why did you help us?" Tron demanded once he too got a good look at the program.

"Because you needed it. You're welcome by the way. My name's Lux." She glanced at Mira before looking back at Tron.

"My name's Beck. This is Mira, and that's um..." Beck didn't bother explaining who Tron was. Mira would have laughed if it were not for the situation. "My friend." Tron shot Beck what she thought was a skeptical look.

"I've seen programs like you before Beck," Lux whispered.

"What kind of programs?" Mira demanded coldly.

"Strays." The word sent shivers down Mira's spine. Somehow she had a feeling that Lux knew all too well what strays were like. Maybe Lux had a thing for strays - sending them to Clu to get repurposed.

"I'm not a stray yet," Beck insisted.

"You will be if you keep wandering around like that. I know my way around Purgos. I can help you," Lux told them.

_I know this city as well as you do_, Mira told herself. _We don't need your help_. It seemed as though she had no say in the matter as Lux flew down the building. Beck looked more impressed than ever with Lux's lithe figure.

"If I'm losing my memory than I'm glad she's the last thing I'll see," Beck said before following her.

"Focus Beck." Tron sounded irritated with Beck's sudden interest in Lux. Mira could imagine he'd rolled his eyes at that moment.

. . .

Kobol didn't tell them that the energy canteen was actually a club. Music blasted from the background as Mira sat across from Tron, who had ordered a drink. He insisted that she drink something herself after the fight with those gang members. She wasn't in the mood for a drink though.

"I don't like this one bit," she grumbled as she leaned against her seat.

"Lux or Kobol?" Tron was more focused on the music than her, but she didn't mind.

"Both. There's just something about them that... gives me goosebumps." Tron looked at her this time in what she guessed was confusion. Goosebumps were something programs had never felt. "They make your skin look pale, and... well it's hard to describe."

Tron nodded and left it at that. Mira was about to say something else when Lux returned from asking around for news on missing disks.

"Well I've just asked programs if they've heard about missing disks," she sighed. "It seems they know nothing about it."

"And Kobol's a no-show," Beck muttered.

"Beck, there's a program over there that's been staring at you since we've gotten here," Tron suddenly said.

Mira hadn't even noticed the program in the corner of the club. He was giving Beck an odd look, like he knew something he shouldn't. He had black hair that lengthened to his ears. Mira's eyes narrowed into tiny slits when he suddenly stood up.

"I think that's the program that conned me," Beck announced.

"His name's Galt, a small-time thief," Lux explained.

_And just how do you know that_? Mira wanted to demand. She didn't bother asking it out loud though. Galt was already half way out of the building when they reached him. He was trying desperately to open the door and make a getaway before they reached him.

"Galt!" He gasped when Beck shouted his name. "I didn't get your name... when you were stealing my disk!"

"Uh, I... I don't know what you're talking about!" Galt stammered. "What disk?"

"It looks a lot like this." Tron swung his disk against Galt's throat, and the program gulped.

"Alright I'll talk!" Mira forced back a grin when the program panicked. "I already gave it away... but the program I sold it to isn't as friendly as you guys. Everyone's going to know who you are, Rena-" He was cut off when a disk suddenly slammed through the door. Before Galt knew what was happening he derezzed on the spot. Mira's eyes widened in disbelief when she realized what had happened. The program that did this fled on a light cycle.

Tron slammed the door apart and leaped onto his own light cycle. Mira and Beck followed suit, along with Lux who was close behind. Mira sped forward without warning and slammed into the light cycle the program was using. It was the same program that had led the gang members after them.

_And can those two be any more blind_? she wondered. How could Tron of all programs not realize that this was the same program?

She tried not to think about it as she glowered at the program, who she knew was Kobol in disguise. He glared back at her and tried to knock her off of her cycle. She dodged the kick and reached for her disk. Before she could attack however Beck managed to catch up and slammed into Kobol's other side.

"Don't let him out of your sight!" he shouted.

_No duh_, Mira thought with a roll of her eyes. She was about to say something sarcastic when Beck's eyes widened. She realized what was happening and pulled the breaks on her light cycle. Tron and Kobol had taken the lead while Lux stayed behind.

"Beck, focus!" Lux told him.

It was too late however. Mira gasped when Beck rolled off of his light cycle, sending it into the light ribbon that Kobol had created. Her fists clenched together when she realized that he'd had another memory glitch. Tron pulled to a stop and spun around when he realized what had happened, letting Kobol get away.

"How many more glitches does he have?" Mira whispered when Tron reached them.

"Too few left," he replied.

* * *

**AN: Wonder what will happen now? Stay tuned to find out XP**

**End Of Line**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Behold, chapter eleven! And another quick update! I'm getting better aren't I?**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

Lux had taken the three of them to her place after Beck recovered from the memory glitch. To Mira's surprise the place itself was nice and homey looking on the inside. It had a purple carpet in the center of the room, along with several couches and a large window that looked out over Purgos.

"Nice place, how did you get it?" Mira asked when Lux used a tool to keep Beck's memory glitches at bay.

_Something tells me that she's doing everything but helping_, she added silently.

"I have my ways," Lux replied after running diagnostics. "I'm afraid this is all I can do until we find your disk."

Lux stood up and walked away from the couch Beck sat on. Tron was sifting through the memory files on Galt's disk. Mira leaned forward when she saw images flashing across the disk.

"Did you find anything on Galt?" Beck asked when he stood beside Tron.

"He was a scum, but that's no surprise. I did however find when he took your disk," Tron replied.

Suddenly Beck's eyes blanked out, and Mira stiffened when she realized he was facing another memory glitch.

"Who's that?" he asked.

"Beck, it's you." Tron glanced at him in confusion until he too realized what was happening.

"Who's Beck? Who are you?" Panic sounded from Beck's voice and he took a step back.

"Snap out of it Beck!" Mira shouted.

"Stay with us." Tron was about to place a hand on his shoulder when a staff was swung into his back. Mira gasped in shock when he fell on the floor. She was about to rush in and help when she too felt a jolt in her system. She whirled around to see the rogue program that had derezzed Kobol standing in the room.

"Like I said, in Purgos, you can't trust anyone," he chuckled when his mask receded.

Mira's vision began to blur when she too fell on the floor. Kobol's face was the last thing she saw before blacking out.

. . .

"His helmet won't come off!" Lux's voice brought Mira back to reality as she struggled to free herself from her restraints. She realized that she and Tron had been handcuffed to a railing, while Beck stood beside Kobol and waited impatiently.

"Just leave them, we have more important things to worry about. You see that ship over there? That's your home," Kobol explained when Beck glanced at him in confusion.

"Beck that's a light for the military. He's taking you to be derezzed!" Tron struggled to free himself from the restraints as well, but to no avail.

"I'm part of the military," Beck told them.

"Beck snap out of it!" Mira had forgotten what she said back at Lux's place.

"Don't listen to them. You're a soldier for Tessler's army; you've just lost your disk." Lux sounded like a mother soothing her child - a sound that sent shivers of rage through Mira.

Beck glanced at Lux before nodding in agreement.

"Beck they're both lying!" Tron's shouts became more desperate, and this time Kobol whirled around and reached for his disk.

"I've had enough of you. The User I can't derez, but you..." Kobol was about to throw his disk when Lux grabbed him by the arm.

"If you derez him you'll lose Beck's trust." Mira was surprised by the amount of faith in Lux's voice. She glowered at Kobol and wondered what he would do to her.

_I don't think I want to know_, she thought with a shudder.

"Keep an eye on them," Kobol snarled. "I'll deal with those two later."

"Mira, are you alright?" Tron looked at Mira in what she guessed was concern.

"I'm fine for now, until Kobol gets back," she muttered crossly.

Tron suddenly looked back at Lux. She was leaning against another rail and staring off into the distance. Mira guessed she was feeling the sting of Kobol's grip on her wrist.

"Lux you have to let us go! Kobol's taking Beck to be derezzed!" Lux glared at Tron coldly, than her expression softened when she looked down at the ground.

"No, repurposed," she told them. "I was to take you and Beck around until he trusted me... and it worked." She shrugged and looked away once more.

"Free me. Kobol's almost derezzed me, he's going to derez you too." Tron's voice became more serious as he focused on Lux.

She suddenly looked at Mira, who's eyes narrowed into slits.

"No, you're wrong. Kobol would never derez me. He loves me." Lux sounded like she was trying to convince herself as she glared at Tron once more.

"Who is it you're trying to convince?"

This time Lux rubbed her wrist. Mira looked away as she thought of what would happen if they didn't reach Beck in time. She knew the end results wouldn't be pretty. Suddenly Lux reached for her disk and drew it out. Mira closed her eyes and waited for the pain that would follow.

She was surprised when Lux suddenly freed them both.

"Go now, before it's too late," she told them. "I believed in the Users once. Maybe it's time I stayed with that belief."

Mira was about to say something when Tron grabbed her by the wrist. Shocked back into reality she ran after him until they reached the platform. Beck was standing beside Kobol when a Recognizer flew towards the platform.

"There you see Beck? You'll be home soon," Kobol said in his slimy voice.

"Step away from him Kobol." Mira grabbed her disk and drew it out, ready for the fight of her life.

"Is _this_ the disk you're looking for?" Kobol suddenly grabbed two disks from his back and shoved Beck aside.

"Two against one, I don't see how that's fair," Mira said when she glared at Kobol. "And I knew you were a snake from the start." She didn't bother explaining what a snake was.

Kobol leaped into the air and was about to knock Tron aside when he dodged and grabbed Kobol by the foot. Mira was about to join in the fight when she felt someone slam into her. She gasped in surprise when her breath was knocked out of her lungs.

"Beck you have to snap out of it," she shouted when she caught her breath.

"Imagine what I can do with both the renegade and a User!" Kobol was taunting as he struggled to dodge blows dealt by Tron.

Mira's fists clenched together and she was about to say something else when Beck gaped at her in shock.

"I-I..."

She was about to say something else when Tron managed to pin Kobol to the ground. He drew his disk against Kobol's neck and was about to derez the rogue program when Beck grabbed Kobol's light staff. Mira was about to cry out a warning when Tron turned to face Beck.

"Derez him he's the enemy!" Kobol commanded.

"Beck, I know you're there. Killing isn't in your programming," Tron rasped. Before Mira knew what was happening the mask that hid his face receded.

Beck took a startled step back and dropped the light staff. Mira took this as an opportunity to grab the disk that Kobol had taken.

"I may have had the renegade, but now I have Tron!" Kobol shouted. Mira rolled her eyes and threw Beck's disk in his direction.

"Catch!" she called out.

Just in time Beck caught the disk. She wasted no time in helping Tron while he recovered from the memory loss. She lashed out her light sword across Kobol's back and watched as he staggered aside. He coughed in surprise at the sudden attack.

"That's for what you said earlier," she snapped.

"Guess what? I'm back," Beck announced when Kobol managed to knock her aside. Tron was still struggling to get up when Beck kicked Kobol in the chest. The program was sent flying across the platform, and Beck joined Mira and Tron before Kobol could recover. "We need to get out of here," he said when he helped Tron up.

"We can't just leave Kobol here. He knows your identities." Tron glanced at Mira in concern, and she restrained the urge to sigh.

_Kobol would have likely sent me to Clu for further punishment_, she thought icily.

"Then we take him with us," Beck replied.

"I'm sorry, take me where?" Mira let out a disgusted scoff when he latched a handcuff around Beck's wrist and began laughing.

She was about to knock him unconscious when a disk flew in his direction. Kobol screamed in surprise at the sudden impact, and seconds later he was derezzed on the spot. She and Tron looked up in surprise t see Lux jumping down to meet them.

"You being alive changes everything," Lux whispered. The recognizer had landed on the platform, and guards were pouring out of it. "No, we can't let them catch either of you." She looked at Mira before handing her a disk. "Take this and destroy it," she ordered.

The siren had jumped ahead of them and landed in the middle of the guards. Mira gasped when she realized that Lux's disk was with Kobol's.

"Her disk, no!" Beck cried out when Tron pushed him forward.

"She wants us to escape Beck, keep going." Tron sounded forceful as he pried Beck away from the platform. Mira followed without hesitation as she thought of what Lux had really done for them.

_She's sacrificing herself for our freedom_, she reminded herself. Now guilt washed over Mira as she stood near Beck, whose eyes widened in dismay as he watched the scene unfold before them.

Lux had jumped into the middle of the crowd, using her light staff for defense. The guards were quick to overpower her though, and slammed a disk into her chest. Mira closed her eyes when she realized that she couldn't watch.

A foreboding silence had fallen upon them as they fled from Purgos. Mira knew that she wouldn't forget what Lux had done for them. Even though she hated Lux for following Kobol, Lux had fought for them in the end.

"You were right." Mira was shaken from her thoughts when Tron fell in beside her. She glanced at him in confusion until she remembered what she had said at the club. "You followed your instincts, and you were right."

"Like I said, I've been around long enough to know who I can trust and who I shouldn't," she replied. "But Lux... surprised me. She saved us in the end."

Tron gave her a skeptical look before speeding ahead. Beck didn't bother saying a word until they reached a pool that was in the middle of the Outlands.

Once they reached the pool Tron dropped Lux's disk into the water. An image of her face showed up, revealing who Lux had been. Mira could only watch silently as she wondered what their lives would have been like had Lux really helped them out.

"She was a hero," Beck whispered.

"She sacrificed herself so that we could get away. That was who Lux really was," Tron finished as the pixels of her disk faded into the air.

This was the first time Mira had ever seen a disk fade away like that. She hoped that it was the last time she would have to see someone fade away like that.

"Mira, I'm sorry about the way Kobol treated you," Beck suddenly said.

"Guess I'm used to it by now," she replied with a shrug. Beck stared at her in surprise. "I'm sorry Lux turned on us like she did, but she ended up saving us," she added carefully.

She tried not to blush as she thought of the jealousy that had coursed through her.

"We should head back, you both need the rest," Tron said when Mira forced back a yawn.

She hadn't realized how exhausted she was until he mentioned it. It had been a long cycle for them all. Relief washed over Mira when she followed them back to the safehouse. Come tomorrow they would continue training, and hopefully Beck wouldn't lose his disk again.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Alright, here's chapter twelve! And this one is similar to the way Paige's episode worked. You'll find out what I mean when you read on, but you also finally get to read a little into Mira's past. This is gonna be a fun next couple of chapters XP**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

The arcade was a place that she loved to visit. There were endless amounts of games just for kids, and the owner was fond of children. So every birthday she went to the arcade with her mother and father. This was her sixth birthday, and now she was tall enough to try the older games.

Inside the arcade it was busy as usual. It was summer time, and with schools out the kids were eager to spend their money. So when she came into the arcade she wasn't surprised to see a crowd gathered around one of the larger video games. The crowd was cheering as two players fought to win the high score.

She stopped when she saw the Tron game. Tron was one of her favorite video games in the arcade. Even though she didn't understand what was going on, she loved watching the pretty ribbons of light that sped after one another. The owner and his son were usually there, but she was surprised to see just Flynn.

"Alright, adjust that and..." He looked around warily, and she hid behind another game. She assumed that he was making sure that no one was watching. "See ya around kiddos."

Curiosity made her run after him. A door had suddenly swung open where the game had moved. She knew that her parents would be looking for her. They had a time limit as to how long she could spend in the arcade on her own. Once that time limit was up she was sure to be grounded.

She followed the owner - Kevin Flynn as her parents had called him - down what appeared to be a set of stairs before the door closed again. To her surprise there were no lights to guide her. She kept a hand on the walls for support. She didn't stop moving until she heard the sounds of a machine running. Suddenly light flowed in from where Flynn had vanished. She crouched on the edge of the steps and saw that he was sitting on a chair in front of a large panel.

_Creepy arcade guy just got even weirder_, she thought when she heard an alarm sounding. She made a run for it when a light suddenly flashed from what looked like a gun that was used in video games. Running into the light was probably a dumb thing to do, but she couldn't resist. She wanted to know what this light did.

Flynn disappeared when the light struck him. She gasped in surprise when the world flashed around her. It was then that her life was changed forever.

. . .

Mira gasped when she woke up from her sleep. She realized the her hands were shaking, and beads of sweat rolled down her nose. She glanced around warily and saw that she was back in the room Tron had designed for her.

Relief washed over Mira when she realized that it had been a dream.

_Calm down_, _only memories_, she thought as she caught her breath. She remembered following Flynn into the Grid. That was the first mistake she had made. Then when she left the building the light had rezzed her in, she came across sirens that were patrolling the area.

Her fists clenched together as she recalled what had happened over the past couple of cycles. She desperately wanted revenge on Clu for what had happened to her. He was the reason she was trapped here. He and his puppet Rinzler had forced her into the Games, where she was brutally scarred.

_Nothing would satisfy me more than watching Clu get derezzed_, she told herself bitterly.

When she recovered from the shock of her dream she ran down the stairs. Beck was standing beside Tron as usual. Tron was sifting through images on the screen that overlooked the Outlands. Mira didn't bother announcing that she was awake. She walked up to the panel and stood on Tron's other side.

"So what are we doing this time?" she asked. She was surprised at how shaken her voice sounded. Embarrassment washed over her when Tron glanced at her in confusion. "Bad dream, I'm still... getting over it," she explained with a shrug.

"This mission will test your nerves," he said. "Tessler's base holds a cube with information that could give us a head start on the revolution."

"Wait, you're actually letting me go?" Mira was shocked that Tron trusted her enough.

"You'll need the experience. Besides, Beck could use some backup for this one." Beck rolled his eyes and Mira stuck her tongue out at him. He grinned back and she forced back a fit of laughter. It helped calm down the fear of explaining what had happened in her dream. "Tessler's base is heavily guarded. You'll need to be quick about getting the cube."

"Stealth, now that I can do," Beck announced.

"Keep an eye on Mira." Tron suddenly turned away from the screen and looked at Mira sternly. "If any of the guards catches you, they will know that you're a User."

_And I know what will happen after that_, she finished for him.

"Don't worry, I'll look after him." Mira grinned when she made that promise. She glanced at Beck, half expecting to see him glaring at her.

"We'll look after each other," he suddenly promised.

She blushed at those words and decided to leave it at that. They both ran out of the safehouse once Tron said it was safe to leave. Mira had grabbed the fastest light cycle she could find. Beck had grabbed both a light cycle and a light jet baton for later use. She didn't even think of using a light jet.

"How far is the ship?" she asked as they sped across the Outlands.

"According to the map it's at the edge of the city," Beck replied.

Mira didn't bother asking how they would take the cube. Beck had that covered - he was the future Tron after all. She studied the road and thought of what she could do while they were on the ship. Thoughts of getting Tessler knocked out filled her with satisfaction.

"You okay?" Mira flinched when Beck swerved his light cycle towards her. "You've been acting differently since you mentioned that dream of yours."

She glanced at him in surprise. Had she? She hardly noticed any changes in her attitude.

"It just shook me a little," she replied. "I'll be fine."

She sped forward just as the ship came into view. It was large enough to match Clu's ship. She saw guards keeping watch outside while others came in from the city. Without warning she rezzed her light cycle into a baton and came to a halt near a snowbank. Beck did the same and joined her shortly after.

"So now what?" She watched the guards as they exchanged a few words.

"We get past those guards." Beck grabbed the light staff she normally used for offensive strikes. "Think you can use this to knock 'em out?"

"Of course, Tron." She grinned before rushing forward. Beck looked surprise that she had called him by his alter-ego. By now the guards that were speaking had left their posts. Only a couple of guards were standing in place, waiting to be taken down.

With one leap she was able to overtake the first guard by surprise. He let out a sharp gasp before he fell to the ground. The second guard was a bit more difficult to contend with. He blocked her blows with his kicks and threw fists in her direction. She managed to knock him off balance with her light staff and slammed it on his forehead. A third guard was running back to call an alarm, but she'd managed to pin him to the ground as well.

Her fight came to an end as Beck came out to join her. "Not bad," he said when the mask came over his face. "Come on, we'll need to be careful."

Mira nodded and followed him. Slowly but surely they made their way into the ship. Guards were stationed throughout the ship, and several were lined up as if they were ready for battle. Mira knew that a war was being fought in the Grid. She wouldn't be surprised if this was what they were training for.

Other guards were practicing their disk battles by fighting to the death. A few watched in the background while other cheered the fighters on. Disgust made her fists clench as she wondered how any program could stand being under such pressure.

Beck pulled out a map that Tron had given him. A light blinking told Mira that that was where the cube was hiding. She knew that there would be more guards keeping an eye on Tessler's most prized possession. She also knew that they could both handle the guards.

They moved carefully throughout the ship, stopping every now and than when guards came too close for comfort. One guard had come to a stop near one of the many tanks that were lined throughout the ship. Mira held her breath until the guard left his post.

The light began blinking faster when they reached what appeared to be another room in the ship. Once again there were four guards posted near the door's entrance. Mira glanced at her light staff and thought of knocking some sense back into their programming.

"Come on." Beck led the way into the fight.

"The renegades!" One of the guards shouted and held a staff. Mira recognized it as one of the staffs that had been used to derezz Beck's friend Bodhi. She gripped her own light staff and swung it across the guard's chest. He let out a choking noise and fell to the ground. Beck was fighting too guards at once, but he could easily handle them. Mira jumped and spun around, using her legs to knock the second guard that had spotted her off of his feet.

"Keep an eye on the entrance," Beck told her when he was finished with the other two guards. "If you see anything give a call, I'll be out in a few nanocycles."

Mira nodded and stood near the entrance of the door. As she leaned against the wall she tried to piece together the dream that kept coming back to her. She breathed in a sigh when she remembered meeting the sirens for the first time.

Suddenly an alarm buzzed around her, jolting Mira from her memories. She jumped and stood firm when Beck slammed the door open.

"He didn't say there was a second alarm system," Beck grumbled when he showed her the cube. It was tiny. Mira didn't expect it to be so small. "This data cube should be enough to satisfy him for a while."

"You do realize this is _Tron_ we're talking about," Mira said with a grin. From what she had seen Tron was incredibly difficult to please. Maybe it had something to do with his past. She understood what it was like to hide the anger and need for revenge that churned within her. "We should go before there are too many guards, and before these bit-brains wake up."

Beck nodded in agreement. The two of them made a run for it. By this point it didn't even matter that the guards had spotted them. It was a matter of getting out before either of them were captured. Beck grabbed the baton that would turn into a light jet.

"Get on," he ordered when he realized she hadn't grabbed one for herself.

She didn't bother arguing and jumped on as soon as the light jet was rezzed and ready to go. The door to the ship was slowly closing, giving them little time to escape. Mira held on for dear life when Beck sped forward, using the light trail for extra speed and control. They only just made it when the door sealed shut behind them.

Mira looked over her shoulder to see a light copter giving chase. She wasn't surprised to see that Paige was the one driving it.

_"_Looks like we've got company," she announced when she looked forward.

"A light copter? That will never catch us," Beck scoffed. As if Paige had heard him more light jets chased after them. "Light jets on the other hand..." He didn't get the chance to finish.

Paige was trying to take them down with turrets as she fired them at the light trail. One good shot and they would fall into the Sea Of Simulation. Mira shuddered at the thought and wondered what would happen if they did fall in.

"Hand on, it's gonna be a bumpy ride!" Beck's shout made Mira cry out in surprise as he swerved upwards towards a cliff that towered above an island.

He moved to the right and tried to push Paige into the light trail. Mira gasped when Paige only just missed it. She pulled up and began shooting the turrets again. Suddenly one of the turrets had slammed into the light trail, causing pixels to fly in the air. Mira realized that the engine had been destroyed.

"This is where having a chute would come in handy," Mira groaned when the light jet began to rezz and derezz. She guessed that hitting the light trail had caused it to malfunction.

"Now would be a really good time to turn back into a baton!" Beck shouted.

The light jet he'd used didn't have a chance to turn back into a baton. They came crashing onto the island. The only problem was that Mira had fallen on one side of the island, while Beck slammed into the other side. Black spots began to clot Mira's vision before she passed out near the edge of the island.

. . .

When her eyes opened she found herself back in the past.

The first thing she noticed was that the room Flynn had been standing in was now dark. A few faint lights penetrated from outside. She tried to think of what had happened before she opened her eyes.

_I was in the arcade_... _I followed Flynn, and this happened_, she thought. _Great_, _now mommy and daddy are really going to yell at me_.

She walked out of the room and tried to blink away the shock that was quickly taking over. There was no outside to this place. No blue skies greeted her; the sun wasn't even shining. She turned around to see a bright light reaching out to what looked like the night sky.

_Where am I_? she wondered fearfully.

She whimpered when she saw a stranger dressed in white walk towards her. A few other strangers were with the woman, but she knew better than to talk to strangers. Her father had told her strictly not to speak to strangers, especially when they were dressed so oddly.

"This one is so odd looking," said the first woman. She had short black hair and brown eyes - similar to her mother's eyes. "I've never seen such a small program."

_Program_? _What is that supposed to mean_? She found that she couldn't speak under the stares of so many strangers.

"We should take this one to Clu," one of them said.

"Tron would know what to do," another announced.

"Where am I?" She was surprised at how small her voice sounded compared to these four women. She remembered what her mother had told her a few nights ago when she got angry. Her eyes changed from blue to green when ever she got scared or angry. Now she could understand what her mother had meant.

The four women stared at her in alarm. One of them took a startled step back, while the black-haired woman stepped forward.

"You are on the Grid," she explained calmly. "We are sirens, and we give programs who need them identity disks." She stared at the woman blankly. "Come with us. We will help you." She remembered what her father had said a siren was, and these were no sirens.

Suspicion crept over her, but she realized she had no other choice. She would get lost wandering around. Someone much worse might find her, and she had a feeling this wasn't like the world she grew up in. She reached out with her hand and the black-haired siren took it.

Something told her that this was only the beginning of her journey.

* * *

**AN: So what did you think? Wonder what will happen next... anything can happen when I'm the author XD Of course I doubt this would actually happen in the show, but it would've made the show more interesting if it did!**

**End Of Line**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Here's a quick update on the next chapter! There will likely be one more chapter of flashbacks after this, so hang in there ^^ And thanks to Ridyr for your reviews, they're much appreciated!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

The four women had led her to what appeared to be a room of white lights. She found it difficult to adjust to the sudden blinding white. Fortunately it didn't take long to adjust as the black-haired woman reached for what looked like a round object.

"This is an identity disk," one of the four women explained as it was handed to her. "Protect it with your life."

Once she was handed the disk her clothes were replaced with what appeared to be a black suit. She gaped at the suit in surprise when blue and white lights lit up. The siren with black hair smiled like her mother had when she got up in the mornings.

"Now, tell me, what is your name?" she asked when she crouched down to meet her levelly.

"I..." She hadn't thought of that before. She could use her real name, but her mother had explained that it could be bad if she gave it away. Instead she thought of something that sounded different. "Mira." She looked down at the floor in embarrassment when the siren sighed.

"Mira, once you are on your own your life will be full of danger," she explained. "Use your disk when it is needed. Find programs that are willing to help you. And what ever you do, stay out of the Creator's way."

_Does she mean God_? Mira wondered. Her family went to church every Sunday. Her mother was strict when it came to going to church. She remembered one day coming down the stairs dressed in plain clothes when her mother had forced her to change into a sundress. Maybe this new life wouldn't be so bad after all if it meant disobeying her mother's rules.

. . .

Mira woke up with a start. She gasped and struggled to comprehend what had happened. Beck had crashed into the island. She had landed on one side of the island and passed out due to the shock of the crash. She was alone for all she knew.

_Great, how am I going to get out of this place now_? she wondered as she looked around. The island was empty. Jagged peaks rose above her; their peaks were stained with snow. Under her feet the ground was cold and covered in snow as well.

"Guess I'll start wandering again," she said out loud with a wave of her arms.

Wandering was something she had done most of her life on the Grid before she was captured by Rinzler. She jumped from city to city when Flynn was still in power. But after the fall of Flynn she had been more careful. She had to be in order to survive.

This was almost as boring as hiding out in the Outlands. With nothing to do or look at she decided to think of what had happened to her when she was younger.

. . .

Mira ran when a program gave chase. She had found a shop with interesting stuff for sale, but she had no way of paying for it. So when she told the shopkeeper this, he ordered a program to chase her out. Once again she was on the run in a city she knew nothing about.

She didn't stop running until she was out of breath. The program caught up with her easily and glared.

"Just who do you think you are trying to steal our stuff?" he demanded when he reached for his disk.

Panic washed over Mira when she realized he was going to fight her. She had no idea how to defend herself. The program grinned and chuckled before swinging his disk in her direction. She gasped in surprise when the disk was tossed aside by another disk.

The program growled in annoyance and picked up his disk. Mira glanced over her shoulder to see another program standing behind her.

"Now, why would you harm a User, when the Creator himself is a User?" the program demanded when her attacker looked startled.

"Castor, I..." The program didn't have a chance to respond. Mira cried out in surprise when a disk flew into his chest. Pixels streamed onto the ground as the program fell.

"Castor?" Mira turned around after trying to fight tears that were threatening to overwhelm her. She didn't know why it was so hard to watch. The program that had attacked her disappeared once the disk returned to Castor's hand.

"That would be my name," the program replied with a bow. "I have heard rumors that there was a strange little program wandering about the streets."

"What's a User?" she asked when she realized that he wasn't going to harm her.

"You are a User," he replied. "I'm surprised the sirens failed to explain this to you. Come with me, you will be safe for now."

Mira glanced over her shoulder and wondered if he was right. After her last failed attempt at finding a safe place to stay, she didn't know if she could trust him. To her surprise she saw a couple of oddly dressed programs wandering across the street.

One was wearing a cloak over his head, while the other was tall and dressed in white like Castor. Standing beside the tall program was another black-suited program with orange lights glowing against the black. Mira tried to hide her face when the taller program glanced up from his mutterings.

_I don't want to get in his way_, she thought.

. . .

"Hey!" Mira nearly leaped when she heard a voice shouting in the distance. She had been wandering for what felt like cycles around the island, avoiding crevices and fallen rocks. To her disbelief she saw that Beck was standing on a fallen boulder, waving his arms to get her attention. She hid a grin and ran until she reached the boulder. "Glad to see you're safe, though you fell into the sea," Beck sighed when she met him.

Without warning she punched him in the arm, and Beck took a startled step back. "That was for doing what you did," she grumbled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know the light jet would do that," Beck replied. "But we've got a bigger problem. The island's derezzing."

Mira stared at Beck in alarm. He led her to the top of the ledge they were on. Sure enough pieces of the island began crumbling into the ocean.

"How is that possible?" she asked.

"The crash from my ship caused the island's coding to malfunction," he explained with a shrug.

She was about to say something else when she realized that they weren't alone. Her eyes narrowed when she spotted Paige trying to break off a piece from her light copter.

"Looks like we've got company," she warned him. Beck realized that she was right. He hid his face once more and began climbing down the ledge.

"Hey!" Once again he shouted and gave Paige enough time to realize that she wasn't alone either.

"Huh, you're hard programs to derez," Paige sneered. "But I like a challenge."

She suddenly leaped onto the ledge and shoved Mira aside. Anger and annoyance flared within Mira when Paige kicked Beck across the rock. Mira ran forward and tried pinning Paige to the ground, but she managed to push her aside.

"Look, we don't have to fight!" Beck's shout was left unheard as Paige swung her disk at him. Suddenly the ground began to tremble, and Mira had to steady herself before she fell over the ledge. Paige was less fortunate. She gasped when she grabbed hold of the ledge. "I'm trying to help," Beck insisted when he tried pulling her up. Mira was amused when Paige tried attacking him again. "Would you quit it?"

"Not until you're derezzed." Paige managed to pull herself up and gave Beck another kick. He was sent flying across the rock once again, but this time the cube that he'd stolen fell out. Mira's eyes widened in alarm when Paige grabbed hold of it. "I bet you thought I'd forget about this," she said icily.

"Would you just listen you bit-brain?" Mira demanded. "The island's derezzing, and we'll go with it."

Paige's own eyes widened when she realized that Mira was right.

"The sea's going to get rougher as more of the island's code falls in," Beck told them. "I could build some kind of craft that floats in the water if we work together."

"That's impossible," Paige retorted.

"Look around you. There's no army, no one out here to save you but us." Mira sighed in annoyance when Paige looked away.

"I _am_ the army," she snapped. "And I can get off of this island on my own."

She left them standing there to work on her ship once more. Mira rolled her eyes and glared once she had her back on them.

"Great, so now what do we do?" she asked.

"We wait," Beck replied. "Her plan will fail, and she's gonna have to listen to us."

Mira shook her head and sat down on the rock. This was getting them nowhere. More pieces of the island were falling off as the cycle went by. She knew that they didn't have much time left. If getting Paige to work with them was their only hope, than they would likely be derezzed in the next cycle.

. . .

Castor had led Mira to a place that was called the End Of Line club. Programs were scattered around the room chatting idly. A few programs gave Mira an odd look as she followed Castor. He simply waved the staff that he held and grinned sheepishly at them.

Music echoed in the background when they stopped near a set of stairs. In the center of the room was a round bar where energy drinks were served. Mira had learned that in order to keep hunger from getting the better of her she needed energy drinks. She knew that was what they served at clubs.

"So, you followed Flynn into the Grid," Castor announced when he turned to face her. "You are quite the lucky User to not have fallen prey to power hungry programs."

"Can you tell me how I can get back home?" she asked. She wanted to see her mother and father again. She didn't even know how much time had passed because she wasn't aware of the cycles. She wasn't even aware of how exhausted she really was.

"I am afraid you will have to find Flynn if you wish to return," he replied. "As for defending yourself, you might want to use this."

Mira's eyes widened when he gave her what looked like a stick. When she pressed the button on the piece of metal she gasped. Light protruded from either side of the stick. When she touched the light she realized that it was solid.

"That is a light staff," he explained. "You can use it against programs such as the one that attacked you earlier."

She glanced at the light staff as the ends disappeared.

"Why are you helping me?" she demanded.

"Flynn made the Grid what it is today because he is a User." For the first time since she had met Castor sounded serious as he spoke of Keven Flynn. "You are a User, and I am certain that you could have the same capabilities as Flynn."

_What exactly does he mean by that_? she wondered. Another program had suddenly joined them. This one was a siren was well, but her hair was silvery blond. She raised an eyebrow when she looked at Mira.

"So you're the User I've heard rumors about," she whispered.

"Gem, be a darling and give this lovely User a light cycle," Castor suddenly ordered.

Mira had seen light cycles before. They were like motorcycles only cleaner looking and slightly safer looking. She wasn't even old enough to drive in the User world. Why would she want to drive now? Gem turned and searched through what appeared to be a box full of the stick-looking objects that Castor had given her.

"So what, are we going to teach her how to ride one?" Gem asked when she pulled out a stick.

"What are those things called?" Mira asked. The term 'stick' sounded weird to her. If she was going to survive in this Grid place she wanted to sound just like a regular program.

"They are called batons, and yes, we will teach her," Castor replied. "After all, we are in Flynn's debt. We would not exist if it was not for him."

For the first time since she had come to this place she was thankful that Flynn had created it. It seemed that he was popular amongst these programs, especially the higher ranking programs like Castor.

"We should take her to Tron or Clu," Gem muttered. It was the fifth time she had heard of Tron. She wondered who Tron was, and why he was so important to these programs. Obviously he had done things to help improve safety on the Grid.

"This will be between us," Castor insisted.

* * *

**AN: Zuse/Castor is one of my favorite characters in Legacy. And definitely fun to write about as well :P More to come after this!**

**End Of Line**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: And this is the longest chapter I have ever written. Like over four thousand words! For me that's an accomplishment, and since I've written this many words I decided to post early. And this one is about the end of the back story, but there will be more in due time. Enjoy the long chapter :)**

* * *

** Chapter Fourteen**

For the last few cycles Mira had been taught how to ride a light cycle. She had learned how to use her disk in battles, and her light staff for self defense. She was becoming more agile by the passing cycle, and knew which programs to avoid and where to go next. Her new goal was to reach Tron City, where the Portal was located. With Flynn around he might be able to send her back to the User world, where she desperately wanted to find her parents.

Her thoughts churned with anxiety as she wondered what Flynn would say when she found him. She had also wondered if Tron would be with him. The security program had never even considered that another User had followed Flynn onto the Grid.

Once she was finished with her training she had decided to leave Castor and Gem to further explore the Grid. Each city she explored there were programs that had begun to notice how much smaller she was compared to them. None of the programs had a chance to question her though as she usually fled before they approached. She knew that Flynn or one of the security programs would soon discover that he was not the only User on the Grid.

She tried not to think about it when she reached the outlines of the city. Programs were wandering around aimlessly as they fulfilled their missions. Mira had learned that they did what they were programed for. Castor was an exception to the program's abilities. She had discovered that he had a security monitor's ability, but it was with limitations. And then there was a new problem that Mira had discovered within the Grid.

The ISOs. She had seen a couple of these ISOs before at the clubs, but she rarely spent time with them. They were different from other programs. They could do what they wanted without following Flynn's orders. Some of the programs had called them dangerous because of their new-found freedom. Mira thought they were just strange to begin with because of the odd tattoo on their shoulder.

"Hey, what are you doing so close to the city?" Mira rolled her eyes as a program with orange lights approached her. It was one of the guards that followed Clu's orders. She had noticed there were more and more guards around, probing the other programs and derezzing them when they got out of line.

"I was hoping to meet with the Creator," she replied innocently. "Is he here?" She already knew that Flynn was here. The light from the Portal showed like a beacon.

"He doesn't have time for you." The guard reached for his disk, and Mira immediately tensed. She didn't have a chance to react when he threw the disk. Her eyes widened in horror when it cut across her arm. She forced back a cry of pain when the disk tore through her suit. The guard's eyes widened when he realized that she wasn't derezzing. "User!" Before he had a chance to call an alarm a disk flew into his chest. The guard let out his own cry as he was derezzed on the spot.

"Thought that guy would never shut up." Mira looked up suspiciously to see a darker-skinned program standing beside the derezzed guard. "Name's Cutler," he explained. "I've been noticing more guard activity and thought I'd check it out. Turns out I made the right move."

"Why did you help me?" she demanded when she put her hand on her injured shoulder.

"Because you needed it," Cutler replied. He glanced at her shoulder and narrowed his eyes. "You should see a medic about that."

"It's not like they can be of any use," she muttered with a shrug. That was enough to cause pain, and she immediately regretted the movement. "Besides, Users can heal their wounds." She struggled to remain standing as Cutler raised an eyebrow.

"Right," he said with a roll of his eyes. "So why would another User be here?"

"That's kind of why I'm here," she explained. "I was hoping to see if Flynn would be able to get me back home before the Portal closes again."

"That might be easier said than done," Cutler said when Mira reached for her light cycle baton. She gasped when she heard the sounds of battle echoing in the distance. "Look kid, I'm not programmed for fighting. If you really want to see what's going on, I'd heard in that direction."

Mira studied him carefully for a few nanocycles. She knew that he was wary of her, and she couldn't blame him. She herself was wary of any program she came across, especially after what had just happened. Eventually she nodded and sped away, leaving Cutler in the dust.

_I'll find my own way out of the Grid_, she told herself. _I won't let my parents worry about me_.

. . .

Mira woke with a start when she felt something poke her shoulder. She opened her eyes to see Beck standing nearby. Instinct told her to grab her disk when she realized that Paige had returned. The commander was fuming while sitting on a rock looking at the sea.

"We can work together," Beck said when Mira reached them. "I could build a ship that could float in these waters by modifying the system."

"Don't you need to be a mechanic to do something like that?" Paige asked irritably.

"Anything's possible if you put your mind to it," Mira replied. Beck glanced at her before looking back at Paige, who seemed to be thinking about it. She suddenly stood and narrowed her eyes at Beck.

"You're injured," she said in an accusing tone. Mira hadn't even noticed the cut on Beck's shoulder. It reminded her of the first time she had received in injury by one of Clu's guards. The wound had healed, thankfully, after a few cycles.

"It's nothing." Mira rolled her eyes and wondered how stupid Beck could be.

"You could lose the arm if it's not healed," Paige insisted when she used a tool to observe the damage. "I'll need to access your disk." Immediately Mira stiffened and glared at Paige, who glared back when Beck stopped her. "I'm only doing this because I need your help," she grumbled.

"So... you're not going to derez me?" he demanded. Paige remained icily silent, and Mira forced back a sigh of annoyance. "You're calling for a truce?" he continued asking questions that Paige would likely never follow if there were guards around.

"A temporary truce," she finished.

Eventually Beck had no choice but to give her his disk. Mira was ready for any signs of betrayal. She knew what the guards who followed Clu were like. They would look for any chance to gain an advantage over their enemy.

Fortunately Paige had followed through on her words. An image showed on the screen and she began to sift through files and codes.

"How did you learn how to do that?" Beck asked when Mira stood beside him.

"All soldiers learn how to heal battle wounds," Paige explained. "It's part of our training."

_That makes sense_, Mira thought. _Clu wouldn't want to waste his time with medics_.

"Huh, feels good as new," Beck announced when she was finished.

Paige smiled playfully before handing him back his disk. For the first time since meeting Paige Mira began to notice there was more to her than meets the eye. Paige eyed Mira curiously and sighed in annoyance.

"So where did you come from?" she asked.

"That's classified information," Mira replied with a smirk.

The commander rolled her eyes and looked like she was ready to burst with laughter. Beck seemed to notice their change in attitude as well. As soon as his shoulder was healed they went to work building a ship that would get them off of the island.

. . .

Clu had destroyed everything the moment Mira reached Tron City. The Grid had begun to change in heartbeats. By the time she managed to reach the arcade she saw that programs had been derezzed in a battle. The Portal had closed, and there was no sign of Flynn.

Mira scowled when she realized that she was too late. Her silent promise had been for nothing. She could never get back to the User world if Flynn was gone. Her fists clenched as she began to wonder how this could get any worse. Here she was stuck in a place she barely knew about with little hope of returning home.

Her scowl faded when she saw programs fleeing from the buildings. Another program stood out amongst the ones that were running. She saw a faint 'T' mark on it's chest and gasped.

_Tron, that has to be Tron_! she thought as she began to ran towards the program. She had heard from other programs that Tron was different because of his appearance. He had a 'T' mark on his chest that made it easy to spot him.

She stopped when he suddenly swung his disk across the arm of a fleeing program. Her eyes widened in panic when she realized that the program fleeing was an ISO. It took Mira few nanocycles to realize that this was no Tron. Tron would not have derezzed an ISO because Flynn had ordered their protection. The program turned to look at her, and Mira felt her blood pulsing with confusion. A low growl emanated from the program's throat, and Mira felt her hair standing on end.

The program rushed forward with lithe almost cat-like movements and grabbed her before she could make a run for it.

Mira gasped when she felt something slam into the back of her head. Before she could make sense of what was happening black spots clouded her vision. The last thing she saw before fainting was the program's 'T' mark hovering above her menacingly.

. . .

Beck was almost finished with the ship by the time Mira shook the memories off. She didn't want to think about what Rinzler had done to her. Yet she couldn't help but think that Rinzler was the reason why she became who she was now. Her fists clenched as she thought of what she would do to Clu once she found him. There was no way she would let him live after everything she went through.

"My powerpack was ruined in the crash, I'll need a new one," Beck announced when Paige approached them.

"My ship as a full powerpack," she said with a slight grin.

Mira followed them towards the other side of the island where Paige's light copter had crashed. Sure enough there was another full powerpack hidden inside the ship. She was surprised that Paige didn't try to argue with Beck when she helped him carry it.

_She wants to get off as much as we do_, Mira decided after helping Beck grab the powerpack.

"So suppose we get off this island, than what happens?" Beck asked when he pulled out codes that would help modify the ship.

"I either derezz you or you turn yourself in, your choice," Paige replied. She turned to look at Mira, who was focused on the ship. "And what about you? I'm assuming you work for him seeing as you're always together."

Mira blushed almost as soon as Paige had finished speaking. Beck didn't bother responding, but she noticed that he'd slowed down.

"I'd rather just get back home," she finally murmured with a shrug.

Paige raised an eyebrow at her response. Suddenly the ground began to tremble, and Paige cried out in surprise when it derezzed from underneath. She was left struggling to get herself up when Beck stood.

"Paige, hold on!" Paige stared at them in panic when Mira looked over the ledge.

"Grab my hand." Mira tried to reach out, but she realized that she was too short. No matter how hard Paige struggled to couldn't reach. She glanced back over her shoulder, but Beck was already gone. With a sigh of annoyance she looked back at Paige. "We'll be back," she promised.

She managed to catch up with Beck, who was struggling to start the engine. "Come on!" He gave the powerpack a good punch, and suddenly it roared to life. "Get on," he ordered as he hopped on.

Mira followed him without hesitating. She wanted to get off the island now more than ever, especially with the memories becoming clearer with each passing nanocycle. Once he sped forward with the ship she was relieved to get away from the island. Paige was still struggling to get back on land. Mira's eyes widened when she suddenly let go and fell into the water.

"Hang on Paige!" Beck's shout was left unheard as he plunged into the water. Mira stared at the bubbles in surprise and wondered how long they would last under water.

She didn't have time to think about it as one of Tessler's ships flew near the island. A crane pulled down and plunged into the water as well. Nanocycles later and the crane had pulled Paige out of the churning water. And there went the trust they were slowly building. Beck came up shortly after the crane left.

"I hope she learns someday that we're not the enemies," she said as she helped him up.

"You were... different on the island," he told in an accusing tone. "Something about the island effected you somehow."

She found it difficult to swallow as she looked down at the sea. "I... can I tell you what happened when I was with Rinzler?" Just saying the name sent flames of anger through her.

"If we're supposed to be a team I suppose you'll have to tell me." He tried to sound encouraging, but she could hear doubt in his voice. Mira sighed before she began to go into detail about what had happened during her time with Rinzler. All the while they were returning back to Argon, where she hoped the nightmares would finally go away.

. . .

When Mira woke up she found herself in what appeared to be a holding cell. Only glass walls surrounded her, and down below there was a bottomless pit. Her hands and legs trembled with fear when she realized that the program that had attacked her was there as well.

A low growl sounded from the programs' throat. Mira stared at the program with wide eyes when it lunged. She couldn't even tell if the program was male of female because of the noises it made. She didn't have time to process what was happening when the disks it used flew across her arms and face. She cried out in pain and shock at the sudden impacts the disks made. The noises they made were nothing compared to the growls that emanated from her capture's throat.

She tried fighting back by grabbing a light staff that was not with her. She gasped in surprise when she realized that her disk was gone as well. She had no means of defense as the program continued it's onslaught.

Each graceful strike provided more pain for her. She tried holding up her arms for self defense, but the program's disks only sent her flying across the platform. The program didn't stop until a noise sounded from above. Mira held her breath and half-expected the program to continue using her as it's target. She was surprised when the program simply dragged her out of the cell.

She knew what the program was thinking as it threw her into a holding cell.

_I am your prey_, she thought bitterly. _And I can't escape_. _Not until I am dead_.

Tears suddenly fell down her cheeks as she wondered where her mother and father were now. Surely they would have done everything they could to get her out? She could only imagine what her mother would have said to the program if she found out what was happening. Then another, more fearful thought, dawned upon her.

_I don't remember what they look like_! She tried to picture what her mother looked like. But each time she tried she only saw programs and the sharp details of the Grid. Even her father's image became harder to remember as she tried to process the information.

The door to her cell suddenly swung open, and Mira tried to reach for the disk that had returned. But she was handcuffed to a pipe in her cell. She couldn't defend herself against any program that came to visit. Fear was quickly replaced with relief when she saw that it was a medic program that approached her warily. The faint green circuits glowed against the darkness of her cell.

"I am sorry," he simply said. He was a medic with ruffled brown hair and brown eyes. Mira noticed that he tried to avoid her fearful gaze as he reached for her disk. "I was told to... fix the damage."

Again she said nothing. She continued staring at him with a fearful, panicked gaze. She wished there was a way to get out of this place. The medic felt no sympathy for her. She didn't expect him to after the way she had seen other programs act around her.

Once he was finished he placed the disk out of reach and backed out of the cell. Mira gazed after him and wondered if there was any chance she could escape. After feeling what the rogue program had felt, she had little hope of getting out unless there was a miracle.

She sighed and decided that a little sleep might get do her some good.

. . .

A few cycles of the same amount of torture had passed. Mira found herself hating this Rinzler character more and more. Yet there was another feeling that churned deeply within her when she managed to catch sight of his pale face. He was feeling the same amount of pain that she felt. He was Clu's puppet - someone who could not get away from their master no matter how hard he tried. It was _pity_ she felt for this odd angry program. And she _hated_ the pity she felt.

Now she was being dragged to a different place. The games were becoming a popular event on the Grid. She had overheard some of the medic programs talking about it. They were eager to see who would be derezzed next and who would become the next soldier for Clu. She had also overheard that the ISOs had been destroyed since her time in the cell. Flynn's perfect system was becoming more like a place of death than a system full of life and hope.

_There is no freedom beyond the games_, she had decided after trying to fight off Rinzler for so long. She had not spoken in so long that she found it difficult to remember what her voice even sounded like. One of the medics that came in to check on her had felt some kind of pity. They tried speaking to her, but she turned them away. _I don't need your sympathy_, she told herself.

She could hear the distant roaring of a crowd as she was led through the dark halls. Handcuffs had been placed around her wrists to keep her from striking out. She had been surprised when the guards gave her back the light staff and disk, but that was only after they had pinned her down. Something told her that this was Rinzler's final fight. Some kind of dread had suddenly washed over her as the roars became louder and more apparent.

Mira gaped when she was shoved into what looked like a large arena. All around her were programs booing and shouting insults as she was shoved further into the arena. Rinzler was standing in the center with a few other guards around him. One of the guards handed her the baton that Castor had given her. She looked up warily and was about to ask what this was for when the guard narrowed his eyes.

"Programs, I bring you the User that will be derezzed at last!" A voice echoed around the arena, and the crowd roared with excitement.

She didn't have time to react to the voice's words. Rinzler and the guards around him had rezzed their light cycles. Mira rezzed her own light cycle and sped away from them. She knew she didn't have much hope in getting away from them.

Suddenly escaping didn't matter to her anymore. As the walls came into view, she realized that she had no other choice. It was now or never to fight back. As Rinzler came into focus she drew out her light staff and prepared for the final fight.

Her skills had improved since she first met Rinzler because of the constant fights they were in. This would be no different. This was her final stand.

Rinzler didn't get off of his light cycle. She didn't expect him to as the other guards swerved left and right. Rinzler reached for his disk and was ready to swing it through the air. The orange and white lights glowed as he sent it hurtling in her direction.

Mira used his throw as a distraction and jumped forward. She used her staff as means for balance as she swung over Rinzler's helmet. The program let out a snarl of fury and tried to turn his light cycle around, but she didn't give him the chance. She slammed her light staff into the light cycle and sent it flying across the air. Rinzler jumped out of the cycle just before it crashed into the wall.

She managed to dodge another blow just in time to be caught by one of his guards. "Keep still User," the guard hissed as he held her down.

Her teeth ground together with fury when Rinzler drew his disk once more. There was no point in struggling. She was outnumbered three-to-one in a battle where the Users always failed.

Just as the disk was about to be thrown something sounded in the distance. Mira gasped in surprise as a bomb was thrown across the arena. The guards released her and screamed in shock when an explosion quickly followed.

She looked around in panic as the programs that had watched the game fled. The sound of an engine running told her that one of the programs had grabbed a baton.

"Get on." Mira blinked in surprise when a program had stopped a light cycle beside her. Their face was hidden by a mask, and she could tell that they had altered their voice. "I said get on," the program insisted as Rinzler and his guards recovered from the smoke.

She didn't bother questioning the program, though her stomach lurched when she sat behind the program. Rinzler and his guards were beginning to follow just as the program began to speed forward. The program didn't give them a chance to catch up as she headed for a hole that the bomb had created.

"Hold on, it's going to get bumpy," the program warned as they drove through.

_We're not going to make that jump_! Mira thought fearfully. She held on tighter and had forgotten that she was with another program. Just when it seemed like they were going to fall the light cycle they were on changed into something that could drive in such conditions.

Mira looked over her shoulder and saw that Rinzler and the guards weren't following them. The program that had saved her suddenly retracted their mask. She was surprised to see that it was a female program, with short black hair and white circuits that glowed brighter than Rinzler's had.

"I'm Quorra by the way," she said when they came to a stop near the edge of a city. "Can't you talk?" She was concerned now when Mira opened her mouth. No words came out, only a hoarse cough that she struggled to keep back.

"Mira." She choked out her name and closed her eyes to fight back the pain.

"I saw what they were about to do and intervened," Quorra explained with a shrug. "Users aren't meant to be treated this way. What you went through is..." She couldn't find the right words to describe the horrors that Mira had faced.

"Thanks," Mira managed to whisper. She was too exhausted to fight back when Quorra observed her wounds, fresh and old, for the first time. The program's eyes widened in dismay when she saw how severe some of them were.

"You can rest peacefully now," Quorra murmured. "I won't let them harm you."

For the first time since she had been on the Grid, Mira felt relieved. She was too exhausted to tell this stranger that she didn't need sleep. And again for the first time she had slept as peacefully as she ever would.

. . .

"After we first met I fled from city to city," Mira finished with a shrug. "Argon City was the last place I could call home until Clu took over that as well."

Beck was silent throughout her story as they made their way back to Argon. Mira felt something rather than anger after finally revealing her past. For the first time she felt as though a weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

"I'm sorry." Beck's words shook Mira from her thoughts. "You remind me of Tron in a way," he added suddenly. Mira stared at him in surprise, but he was looking ahead at the faint outlines of the city. "He's had a rough past too you know."

"I guess that does make us sort of alike," she murmured.

_Maybe Tron and I aren't so different after all_, she thought.

* * *

**AN: Quorra didn't get much time in this chapter, but she'll be mentioned throughout the story. And now I'm off to take a break... maybe tomorrow I will write the next chapter :)**

**End Of Line**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Finally decided to update. Sorry this chapter is so short, but it's in between the sixth and seventh episode. Soooo... yeah. Thanks everyone for your reviews, and happy holidays if I don't update until after Christmas!**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

The two of them had returned to the safehouse before the end of the cycle. Mira was relieved to be somewhere safe for a change. On the island her memories of the past had stirred because something had changed. She wasn't sure what that change was, but she knew that it meant no good would come out of it.

"So what exactly do we tell Tron when we get there?" she asked when they reached the garage.

"He'll find out on my disk," Beck replied. "Might as well tell the truth."

Mira swallowed as she remembered the look of disbelief on Paige's face. She wondered if the commander would ever forgive them. Most likely Paige blamed them for leaving her behind to fall into the Sea of Simulation.

Tron was waiting for them as usual beside the panel that overlooked the Outlands. He looked more anxious than annoyed that it had taken them so long to return. It felt like cycles had passed while they were stuck on that island.

"I didn't get the cube in the end," Beck said after explaining what had happened. Tron raised an eye when he glanced at Mira curiously, who simply shrugged and looked out the panel.

"You handled the situation like a leader Beck," Tron told him. "I'm impressed you were able to work with an enemy." Mira knew that he was mostly referring to her lack of trust in programs.

She rolled her eyes and stood up straight when Beck gave a short laugh.

"I thought Paige was beginning to believe we weren't bad," he muttered. "Besides, we made a promise not to derezz each other."

"You both did well." Mira looked up in surprise this time.

"But we didn't get the data cube," she pointed out.

"I didn't expect you to get it on your first try," Tron said. "The fact that you two were able to work together on your own proves that you're more than capable to lead the uprising."

_So _that's_ why he sent Beck to get the data cube_, Mira thought. That explained everything, well everything she needed to understand. Tron wanted to see them work together as a team. She forced back a grin and wondered what else they could do together.

"There's more work to be done by the next cycle, but for now you should both rest," Tron told them when Mira exchanged a grin with Beck.

Mira waved goodbye to Beck as he shrugged and left the safehouse to get back to Argon city. She was left alone with Tron once again.

"So that test proves I can make it out on my own right?" she asked in a lighthearted tone.

"It proves that you can handle missions with someone keeping an eye on you," he replied.

"I wouldn't mind seeing Argon again," she muttered when she turned away with annoyance.

She was getting tired of being treated like a prisoner. It wasn't like she _couldn't_ take care of herself. She had already proved that while on the island with Beck and Paige. After exploring her past while on the island she had hoped that Tron would at least let her see the garage or city again.

"What if you went with me?" she suddenly asked when an idea came to her. It was a foolish idea, and one he would likely pass with a simple wave of the hand. But she could hope, right?

"Out of the question," Tron snapped.

"You could wear a disguise while we're out," she insisted. "The only program who would recognize you is Beck, and even with a disguise he might not!"

Excitement coursed through Mira as she imagined visiting the streets of Argon and the garage itself. It felt like cycles had passed since she last saw the garage. She knew that Able would recognize her at once, but that didn't matter at the time.

By now Tron was ignoring her as he returned to the healing chamber. Mira rolled her eyes in annoyance once again and sighed in frustration. Yet again she was confined to the safehouse because she was a User. Programs viewed her as weak because she was a User, but she could easily handle herself.

_And maybe it's time I proved I wasn't so weak_, she told herself.

She decided that if she couldn't visit the city, than she could at least train herself while Tron was in the healing chamber. The simulation training was out of the question - she didn't know how to use such a device. So instead she would need to self teach herself again.

She used the bed frame as her target for practice. Each punch she swung into the bed sent her reeling back in pain. Though the frame looked like it was made of wood, it was actually beams of energy that formed into some kind of metallic material.

_Okay, so I won't punch it_, she thought as she studied the framework. _Maybe I could pretend this is Rinzler_... _or Clu_.

Sudden anger surged within Mira when she thought of Clu. She was stuck here because of that malicious, perfectionist program. She channeled her anger into attacking the bed frame until suddenly giving up. There was no point in taking her anger out now.

Sooner or later she was going to get her revenge on Clu. Tron and Beck wouldn't stop her. Any program that stood in her way would feel her wrath. She would make sure of it.

* * *

**AN: Yep, the seeds of ambition have started. Hey, she needed some way to take out her frustration didn't she? Better on the bed than on Tron XD Don't think he would've been too happy. Don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you think of it so far!**

**End Of Line**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Hey, it's a fast update! Thanks to golden eyes for your review! Glad to see that someone is reading the story yet XD**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

Mira woke up as soon as she heard the door from the garage open. She sprang to her feet and ran down the stairs when she realized that she must have slept in. All of the wariness from the other day had left her when she woke up.

As usual Tron was waiting for Beck as he made his way towards the panel that overlooked the Outlands. Mira wasn't surprised to see that Tron was sifting through images on the screen. He was always searching for clues that might lead to a better future in Argon city.

"You're up early," Tron said when Mira approached him cautiously.

"Beck woke me up," she replied in an accusing tone. Beck rolled his eyes in annoyance when he quickly joined them. "So what are we doing this time?" she asked when she noticed one of the images showed an alert signal.

"There's a scientist by the name of Shaw coming to Argon in the next few millicycles," Tron explained. "Tessler asked him to create an upgrade that would improve speed and agility by tenfold."

"And I'm guessing you want us to stop him from reaching his destination," Beck finished for Tron.

"Only you will be going Beck," Tron suddenly told them. Mira was about to argue that she could handle the task just as well when Tron eyed her sharply. "This weapon upgrade could easily get you derezzed. This mission is too dangerous for you."

Beck smirked when Mira sighed in frustration. She knew there was no point in arguing with Tron. Once his mind was made up he stuck with his decision.

Tron went on explaining how Beck could reach the dirigible without getting caught by Clu's guards. Mira only half-listened as she thought of what could be done this cycle. The possibilities were endless while Tron was distracted. She could go back to the city and explore it's popular sights.

She blinked in surprise when she realized that Beck was already getting ready to leave. He'd replaced his normal mechanic suit with the suit that Tron once wore.

"Be careful out there," she whispered. She was surprised by her own concern and took a step back. Even Beck looked surprised, but he grinned and shook his head in amusement.

"Don't worry about me, I can take care of myself," he simply replied.

Mira rolled her eyes once more when he left the safehouse. She was left feeling more confused than ever as she watched him leave.

_Why did I say that_? she wondered as she leaned forward slightly.

"So why did you _really_ want me to stay here?" she demanded when Tron left the screen.

"That power upgrade that Shaw invented could become poison to a program," Tron explained when he glanced at her in concern.

"Can Users use the upgrade themselves?" Mira raised an eyebrow and suddenly wondered if she could use it to defeat Clu once and for all. Finally she could get the revenge she had longed for.

"I don't know," he admitted. "Flynn never told me whether or not Users are capable of using upgrades."

Curiosity suddenly coursed through Mira. If programs could use upgrades than why couldn't she? She could change her suit's appearance like other programs. If anything she was more like a program than a User now. She hardly remembered her days as a User.

"So I'm guessing you want me to keep an eye on Beck when he gets back," she finally said after an uneasy silence fell between them.

"Hopefully when Beck comes back you won't need to keep an eye on him," Tron said when he turned to look at the screen once more.

_Right, because we all know how this is going to end_, she thought with a shake of her head.

Her frustration had died down though as she imagined what she could do with such an upgrade. If what she thought was true than nothing would stand in her way once she obtained the upgrade.

It didn't take Beck long to return after she and Tron had finished speaking. Mira was surprised at how quickly he had returned. She was sitting at the table where her bed normally was, glaring at the energy drink in front of her.

She leaned back and took a sip of her drink before heading back down the stairs. Sure enough Beck and Tron was chatting, but it sounded more like an argument than a regular conversation.

"What about the scientist, your objective was to get him here safely!" Tron snapped when he grabbed what Mira guessed was the upgrade disk. She was surprised at how tiny it looked compared to an identity disk.

"I tried but... he fought back," Beck explained.

"Then this is the only disk of it's kind," Tron muttered when he turned around.

"So what are you going to do with it?" Mira asked when she stood beside Beck. He jumped in surprise when she joined him. She forced back a smirk and focused on Tron when he suddenly faced them both.

"Destroy it." Tron's words caught Mira off guard, and she had to fight back the urge to glare. "Tessler believes that this weapon was destroyed along with the scientist. That should buy us some time to destroy the disk."

"And how do you expect us to destroy it?" Beck asked the question this time as he folded his arms in confusion.

"Do you know of any high energy lasers?"

"Oh wait, I do," Beck scoffed. "I'll take care of it."

"Beck, this disk is more dangerous than you realize."

"Don't worry about it."

"Beck, I'm serious." Tron's voice suddenly became darker as he handed the disk over.

"When are you not serious?" Beck grabbed the disk and began to head for the garage once more. "Don't worry about it, the disk will be destroyed before the end of the cycle."

Tron narrowed his eyes in suspicion as Beck left the safehouse.

"I want you to follow him," he suddenly ordered when Mira watched the Outlands curiously.

"You mean you're actually going to let me leave?" she demanded.

"I want you to keep an eye on Beck," he simply told her. "That weapon is a poison, and anyone holding it will want to use it."

Mira shrugged and decided it was better not to argue. Tron obviously didn't trust Beck with this mission. She was surprised that he trusted her of all Users. She left without waiting for him to give her further instructions. This was her chance to finally explore the city in peace.

She grabbed the light cycle baton at her waste and rezzed it into a light cycle. Beck was already halfway into the city, giving her plenty of time to catch up.

While he relied on his light trail for speed she simply cruised along as the city's lights became brighter and bigger. Mira gasped and suddenly pulled the breaks when she reached a transport bridge.

Down below was what she guessed was a tanker filled with programs headed for the games. Smoke was fuming from the tanker and she noticed that a large gash had been carved into the back. Mira wasn't surprised to see Beck already making his way towards the tank. Programs gathered around to watch as he made an opening for the ones trapped inside.

_Great, these programs are Tessler's guards_! Mira realized when she saw their suits were changing.

Beck realized too late that it was a trap. He whirled around to face a group of guards that had been waiting for him. Mira winced when he was surrounded and pounced on. She was about to rush in and help when something pulled back the crowd of guards.

"While he's busy handling them, I can go to the garage," Mira told herself as she got back on her light cycle.

She knew that Beck could easily handle himself. He was proving that already by knocking out several guards at once.

She quickly sped forward until the garage came into view, avoiding programs that looked suspicious or were guards. By now the streets were flooded with guards as they tried to search for the renegade. Mira rolled her eyes and wondered how quickly they would realize he was already gone.

A few programs were standing outside the garage talking or practicing their disk games. Mira avoided the platforms and quickly made her way inside where it would be somewhat safer. Some of the guards were stationed inside while the mechanics worked on Tessler's ships or tanks. Mira made sure they were avoided.

Two programs in particular caught her attention. She recognized them from the first time she had visited the garage. They had been with Beck and Bodhi before Tessler came to take over. One program had dark green, shortly cut hair while the other was Zed, the program she had seen in the tunnels.

"Hi there, do you think you give my light cycle an upgrade? I was hoping to give it an extra boost of speed and better breaks," she explained when Zed noticed her arrival. He and the female program exchanged looks before he took her baton.

"I could modify your bike to give it an extra boost of speed but... You'd be better off asking Mara for the breaks," he replied with a sheepish grin.

_Looks like someone has a crush_, Mira thought when she looked at the program known as Mara.

"Thanks!" she called when Zed took the baton to give it a look.

She decided to wander outside before Able discovered that there was a familiar face in the garage. She knew that he would want to know where she had disappeared to. However she was in no mood to talk.

A few recognizers were floating around when she walked outside. Mira knew exactly who the guards were looking for. But by the time they reached the garage Beck had already returned. She ducked behind a holding box near the garage's entrance in the hopes he wouldn't see her.

_Gotta keep it subtle_, she reminded herself.

Mira knew that if she could succeed in this mission Tron would likely send her on others. She was more than capable of taking care of herself when it came to combat. The real problem was dealing with curious programs who might want to know what she was. For all Mira knew she looked like an ISO to them.

"Beck, what is wrong with you?" Mira stiffened when she heard Mara cry out.

Soon after two other programs - the ones from the Argon race - stumbled out of the garage in panic.

"Just wait until Tessler hears about this!" one of the programs shouted.

"Great, now he's beating up innocent programs," Mira muttered with a roll of her eyes.

She walked out of her hiding place and approached the garage warily. Beck was nowhere to be seen, but Zed and the green-haired program were together.

"Your bike's almost finished," Zed told her when she reached them.

"Thanks... what exactly happened?" Mira nodded to her light cycle.

"One of our friends decided to start a fight with Paige's task force," the green-haired program explained. "My name's Mara by the way." She raised her hand as if she expected Mira to shake it in greetings. Mira stared at it in confusion until Mara pulled it away. "Anyways, they're gone now," she added with a roll of her eyes.

"Do you know where your friend went?" Mira asked.

"Knowing Beck he probably went off to pick a fight with Tessler," Zed replied with a roll of his eyes. "He's been acting different lately... you wouldn't have anything to do with it, would you?" He pointed a finger at her accusingly before stepping back.

Mira narrowed her own eyes and glared. "No, I don't think I would," she told them with a shrug. "Thanks for the info though!"

She waited for a few millicycles before Zed changed her light cycle back into a baton. Mara had wandered off and was talking to another mechanic. Mira grinned and thought of what mischief she could get into while she was at the garage. Beck was busy doing what ever with the upgrade disk, which left her alone to chat casually.

"You know if you like Mara than you should really tell her," she said once she grabbed the baton.

Zed faltered as soon as she said those words. Mira grinned when he began to stutter. "I don't know what you're talking about," he grumbled after recovering from the shock.

"If you don't ask her soon she's going to think you're just friends," Mira called out when she rezzed her light cycle.

She left the garage before Zed could shout something back. A smirk was all she could produce as she sped through the streets of Argon. This was the kind of speed she needed to reach her destination. Instinct told her where the thrusters were located and how she would pull on the breaks.

_Thanks Mara_, she thought with a slight smile. Her thoughts were quickly interrupted however when Tessler's ship came into focus. It was located at the edge of the city. Mira knew that with the upgrade powering him, Beck would want to take on Tessler by himself. _You're even more of a bit-brain than I realized_, she told herself with a shake of her head.

General Tessler was a general for a reason. He wouldn't take too kindly to having the renegade sneaking onto his ship. They had already had a close call escaping from Tessler's ship once.

Mira's fists clenched when she reached the ship's entrance. Sure enough guards were shouting from inside, and the ground suddenly trembled. Mira pulled back and hid behind the entrance when a light cycle sped out. She knew without having to look that Beck had made his getaway. But there was someone he had taken with him.

Able! Mira stared at the program in disbelief. Half of his face was covered in fresh scars that reminded her too much of Tron. She sped forward and caught up with Beck in no time.

"What are you doing here?" he shouted when she slowed down.

"Looking for you, trying to keep you out of trouble," she replied with a shrug. "The usual. I'd like to know why you're out here?"

Beck didn't bother answering. Instead he pulled forward to avoid further questioning. Mira scoffed and sped forward, easily keeping up with him.

"Look, I know you kept that upgrade disk," she said in an irritated voice. "What do you think Tron is gonna say when he finds out?"

"I'd rather just focus on getting Able back to safety," Beck muttered.

Silence followed as they reached the garage. Concern for Able's safety suddenly washed over Mira when he groaned in pain. She knew that he would recover from his injuries, but it was the fact that he was injured at all that made her angry.

_It's all that stupid upgrade's fault_! she thought when Beck managed to drag Able's body to the entrance of the garage.

Yet Mira couldn't help but feel impressed with the amount of speed and power the upgrade had given Beck. She knew that in the right hands the upgrade could make a formidable weapon. One that she could use to fight Tessler and Clu with. One that no program could stop her while it was in use.

* * *

**AN: Yeah I know I cut if off at the worst part, but it needed to be stopped somewhere or it would've run on for the longest time. Anyways don't forget to review, and tell me what you think of the story so far!**

***Edited a few mistakes in this chapter.**

**End Of Line**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Not a very long chapter, but it's better than nothing I always say! Happy New Years everyone! I haven't really made any resolutions aside from the usual weight loss or spending less time on the computer XP Like that's gonna happen. Thanks golden eyes for reviewing! Always glad to see someone is reading this :D**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

"I thought I told you to get rid of that weapon!" Tron sounded furious when Beck returned after dropping Able off at the garage. Mira leaned against a table while she listened. She knew how Tron felt about the upgrade. It had changed Beck in more ways than one. "Now because of you Tessler's turned the garage into a prison. And he won't stop there until you give up that upgrade."

"Then help me." Beck's choice in words caught Mira off guard. She stood up in confusion before realizing what was about to happen. "You could teach me to control it-" Tron cut him off with a glare.

"This kind of power comes at a price Beck," he explained. "You need to destroy it."

Beck closed his eyes, and for a moment Mira wondered if he really considered Tron's advice.

"No, I need it." Defiantly he struck out at Tron, and Mira jumped to her feet.

Tron dodged the first few blows, but Beck was fast with the weapon. Mira watched in alarm as Beck kicked Tron in the chest. Without thinking of the consequences she lunged forward and stepped in between them.

"Enough!" she shouted. "You're acting like a couple of children!"

Beck stared at her in confusion before swinging his disk towards her neck. She braced herself for the impact. Her eyes widened in shock when he pulled away.

"I... I'm sorry," he finally stammered.

"Now do you see why this weapon needs to be destroyed?" Tron stepped forward after Mira sighed in relief. "I chose you for a reason Beck. You're strong both physically and mentally. Now prove it."

Silence followed his words. Mira looked down at the floor and thought of what Tron had said. Was she capable of more than she realized? Maybe she didn't need the upgrade either. She had already managed to live out her life on her own for so many cycles.

Eventually Beck sighed in defeat and pulled the upgrade off of his disk. Tron placed a hand on his shoulder and looked at him encouragingly.

"I'll be back soon," he promised.

With those departing words he walked out on them. Mira continued thinking of what she could do without the weapons upgrade. They would need a team if they wanted to take on Clu without it. A team that would show no fear towards Clu or general Tessler.

"I want you to follow him," Tron suddenly spoke up. Mira looked at him in confusion. "I trust Beck enough to get the job finished, but he needs support."

"And you trust me?" Mira was surprised that he would have trusted her this much. After all she _was_ a User.

"Just go." His reply held a sharp edge to it that made Mira narrow her eyes.

She simply shrugged and put on the disguise she had used before. Once her disguise was ready she rezzed her light cycle and sped out of the safehouse, eager to get back to the city.

_If this keeps up maybe he'll actually let me leave more often_, she thought. She doubted Tron would allow her to risk getting caught by Clu's guards. Already news of a suspicious program spread like a virus through the Grid. She was surprised Clu hadn't sent out more forces to keep an eye on Argon or the Outlands.

The city soon came into view as she swerved her cycle into the traffic. Other light cycles and vehicles dodged as she continued speeding forward. Luckily the guards didn't seem to care if one was speeding. Mira had a feeling they were more interested in finding the Renegade than anything else.

Once she reached the garage she realized that there were recognizers hovering around it. A few guards were posted outside when she got off of her light cycle. One of the guards had noticed her arrival and raised their staff.

"No program allowed," the guard announced.

"Look, I work here and I'm... really late for work." Mira winced inwardly when she realized how lame her excuse was.

The guards exchanged what she guessed were looks of confusion. Eventually they stepped back and relaxed their posture.

"You don't look like a mechanic but... go in," one of the guards sighed.

It sounded as if they were bored of what they were doing. Mira shrugged and walked in warily. She was half afraid of what would be found once she was inside.

_Don't let any programs derezz_, she begged silently. Once inside she saw that several programs had been gathered near the center of the garage. They were surrounded by a group of soldiers and one annoying commander. Mira rolled her eyes when she recognized Pavel.

"You brought them here?" It was Mara who demanded the question. Handcuffs were placed around her wrist as she was pushed into the crowd.

"You brought this upon yourselves," the program that had fought with them earlier sneered.d

"Just to make things clear, until the renegade gives himself up you are all prisoners of war," Pavel announced.

"Then what should we do about that program?" Mira froze when the darker-skinned program looked at her. He was the same program that had been in the tunnels during the Argon race. She'd recognized his annoying looking friend standing beside him.

Before she could make a response a beam of energy struck the walls of the garage. Mira ducked in surprise - Pavel had gone missing shortly after the two programs noticed her arrival. She hadn't even noticed his disappearance until now.

"It's the renegade! He's come to save us!" Mara's shout of joy was cut off by another shot of the laser. Mira guessed that it was the laser Beck had tried to use in order to destroy the weapon upgrade.

"Then who's going to save him?" Zed demanded.

_Leave that to me_! Mira thought as she raced forward. The soldiers had scattered in panic when the laser was flaring up. Light copters and ships were flung across the garage as the ropes that held them together were cut in half. Mira ducked several times to avoid getting knocked out.

"This power is intoxicating isn't it?" Pavel's voice rose above the sirens that wailed in the garage.

Mira's fists clenched when she saw that he had Beck overwhelmed by both speed and strength. He didn't take into account that there was more than one renegade on the Grid. And she was about to prove that she could handle herself just fine.

"Leave him alone!" Mira shouted when she slammed into Pavel's side. The program staggered in shock at the sudden impact. Beck shook his head in disbelief before recovering from the butt-kicking Pavel had given him. "Didn't know you had so many friends," Mira said when she raised her fist against Pavel's cheek.

The program had moved away faster than she could swing. His speed caught her by surprise before he kicked her in the thigh. Mira gasped at the sudden pain that exploded from the impact. It took her a few millicycles to catch her breath.

While she recovered from the pain Beck twisted around and threw a few kicks at Pavel in the face. The commander staggered and let out a snarling noise that sounded eerily like Rinzler. Mira shuddered and tried not to think of the program that had caused her so much pain in the past.

_Time to end this_, she told herself. While Pavel was distracted by defending himself from Beck, Mira managed to sneak up on him. By now the laser had caused enough destruction that smoke fumed all over. She used the smoke to her advantage and grabbed Pavel's disk. The commander gasped in surprise when he realized that she had grabbed the upgrade.

"Destroy the upgrade, now!" Beck shouted as he held Pavel down by wrenching out his arms.

Mira looked down at the upgrade and thought of the possibilities it would give her. Then she remembered how it had turned Beck against Tron and those he was close to. There were better ways of getting revenge on Clu and his guards. She knew now more than ever that she needed to take Clu down without using any upgrades. She would prove that Users were capable of taking care of themselves.

Silence seemed to fill the garage as she held up the upgrade. The laser was heading towards her direction where she stood. Pavel continued struggling to break free from Beck's grip, but he managed to keep the commander at bay. Time stood still for Mira when she heard the upgrade snap in half as the laser made contact.

Once the upgrade was destroyed she backed into the smoke, using it to hide her from Pavel's view. There was no need to stay while the garage was being destroyed. She rezzed her light cycle once more and sped forward, away from the falling debris. She wasn't surprised to see that Beck was close behind.

"You hesitated," Beck said once they were side-by-side.

"Let's just say I thought about using the upgrade myself," she explained with a grin. "But I realized that the only way programs are going to trust Users again is to not use their upgrades against them."

Beck seemed surprised by her choice in words. Mira had thought hard about what to do with the second half of the upgrade. She had decided to keep it as a souvenir kind of object. Maybe someday the upgrade would come in handy.

_For now though, I'll stick with being a normal User_, she thought with a shake of her head.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: It took me ages to get this chapter typed! Part of that was because I've been so busy watching other shows XD Yeah, not a very good excuse. But I managed to rewatch Reward, so hopefully there aren't too many mistakes. Let me know if there are any though! And thanks for your patience!**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

A cycle had passed since Beck destroyed the weapon's upgrade. Mira had returned to the safehouse with little hopes of ever recovering the disk. She was partially thankful that it had been destroyed, but mostly because of the way it had changed Beck. Tron was right to say that the upgrade was like a poison.

Now the three of them were standing over the edge of the coliseum. Apparently Tessler had gathered every program in Argon for a meeting of the century. Mira had a feeling that nothing good would come of the news he had to share with the programs.

"Citizens of Argon, I would like to see this city prosper as much as you would," Tessler began. "But we can't do that when there are renegades running about. Even though it is your duty as a citizen to turn in any information on these renegades is reward enough, I am a generous program."

Mira scoffed when Tessler claimed himself as a 'generous' program. The only time he had been helpful was when he released the two programs he hated the most from the games. And that was only because Paige had convinced him to let them go.

"As a reward for your cooperation, I am going to give the program who turns in the renegades this roadster, the only vehicle to outrun a lightjet." Mira's eyes widened when a vehicle was revealed - she had heard about these before. They were faster than a light jet, and very rare. "And on top of this reward I am abolishing the curfew until further notice. Congratulations programs, and happy hunting."

By now the crowd was cheering Tessler on. Mira clenched her fists as she realized that it would be more difficult than ever to get around in a disguise. Programs would be searching for any suspicious renegades just to get a shot at the roadster.

"Wow, and than that happened," Beck muttered.

"Nothing changed," Tron told him. "If anything we press harder."

"I'm sorry, but did you not just see what happened? Every program will be looking for me." Mira rolled her eyes as they began to argue.

She was usually the one who argued and tried to prove her point. Beck had beaten her to it by glaring at Tron.

"It was a desperate move on Tessler's part, we can use it against him."

"No, I say we lay low until this is forgotten." Beck stared Tron down until he gave in with a frustrated sigh.

"Alright. Part of leading a revolution is knowing when to proceed and wait. I'll let you take the lead this time."

"Finally." Beck grinned triumphantly before receiving a punch in the arm from Mira.

She gave him a cold look and folded her arms. "So since there's no curfew does that mean I can finally go out?" she demanded as the crowds began to disperse.

Tron was about to reply when Beck stepped up. "It would be good for her to get out every now and than," he said. "You know she's only going to go stir-crazy."

Mira couldn't help but smile. Finally someone was on her side for a change! It helped that Beck understood what it was like to be trapped for too long.

"Only if you wear a disguise," Tron finally told them.

"Y-you're serious?" Mira gave an excited jump when she realized that Tron was serious. "So where do we get to go first?"

"I suppose we can get back to the garage," Beck replied with a smirk.

Mira had already decided that the garage would be the first place to visit. She wanted to see Mara and Zed again, despite the events that had just taken place. With no curfew to keep her away, she could spend as much time out as she wanted.

As usual she followed Beck on her light cycle. This time though she was faster, thanks to the extra speed Zed had built into her cycle. Beck's eyes widened in surprise when she zoomed past, swerving between vehicles and trucks. It didn't take him long to reach her though as she had slowed down.

"Thanks," she said after they rode on in an awkward silence.

"What for?" He already knew the reason, and it was enough to make her roll her eyes. "No problem. You looked like you were getting stir crazy."

"Guess being stuck with captain buzz kill can do that to ya," she replied with a smile.

Beck laughed at her joke and sped forward. Mira was about to when the garage loomed ahead. As they headed further into the city she could see programs getting tossed out of their homes. Guards were searching the buildings and taking programs hostage, while accusing them of being the renegade.

"So what should I say to Able if he sees me?" she suddenly asked when they reached the garage.

She had almost forgotten that it was Able who had offered her a home first. Able had seen right through her defensive posture the moment she walked into the garage. He would know who she was even with a disguise. And she had a feeling that he wouldn't be happy when they met again.

"I didn't think about that," Beck sighed after realizing what she meant.

They didn't have time to think about it. Mira's eyes narrowed when they walked inside. Guards were posted near the entrance, holding their staffs, ready to strike.

Mira tried her best not to glare at the guards. She had wondered why Tessler would post guards at the garage, but than guessed that it was because the renegade had been spotted most of the time there. It didn't help that one of the guards had questioned why they were at the garage in the first place.

"Beck, it's about time you showed up!" Zed and Mara had appeared right on cue after Beck managed to explain why he had been out. "And I see you've brought a friend." Zed smirked when he spotted Mira standing beside Beck.

"Erm, right... just friends," Beck stuttered.

"Hey guys, long time no see," Mira said with a grin. Mara was the first to reach out for her, like she had a cycle before. This time Mira shook her hand in greeting, remembering the embarrassment she had felt when Mara pulled it away the last time.

"You know them?" Beck looked at Mira in surprise.

"Yeah, I asked them for help on my light cycle," Mira replied. "Thanks by the way, it works like a charm," she added to Mara and Zed.

Zed shuffled his hair in embarrassment before Mara nudged him with her elbow.

"So now that we're free why don't we hang out? We can get to know each other that way," she said after an awkward silence followed.

"Sounds like fun," Beck muttered with a roll of his eyes.

Mira gave his arm a punch in response before they all ran out of the garage. Finally she could have some free time, and maybe even make some new friends. Zed and Mara were interesting programs, especially when she had noticed how much Zed liked Mara.

It didn't take them long to reach the roof of the garage, where the sign Argon glowed bright orange. From this height Mira could see that more programs were being torn from their homes. Guards continued accusing them of playing the renegade, while the real renegade, or _renegades_, were lounging out at the top of the garage.

"Hard to believe the curfew was finally lifted." Mara broke the uneasy silence as Mira continued watching the programs down below. By now her fists had clenched and she longed to stop the guards from capturing more innocent programs.

"What's the point of the curfew?" Mira suddenly asked. "It's not going to do programs any good as long as the guards are still out to get them."

"Wouldn't be this way if it wasn't for the renegades," Zed scoffed. "Unless you're the renegade." Mira stiffened when he looked at Beck, but she knew that he was joking.

"All right, you got me," Beck laughed.

"Come on Zed, why can't we just have some fun tonight, instead of arguing about the renegade?" Mara demanded.

"You're joking, right?" Zed glanced at Mira nervously, but she just shrugged in response.

"Mara's right, we have the night off, why don't we enjoy it?" Beck suggested after pushing Zed away. He glanced at Mira as if daring her to say anything rude.

_Don't look at me_, she thought with a smirk. _They're your friends_.

"Let's just head to the club, we can chat there," Mara finally said after shaking her head in annoyance.

This time Mira didn't complain. She had only been to the club in Argon once or twice. The last club she had been to ended miserably, as that was when Beck had lost his disk. Fortunately they weren't looking for stolen identity disks.

. . .

It didn't take them long to reach the club. Mira had to remind herself of the landmarks in order to find it the next time she was allowed out. She had a feeling that after this it would be a while before she was allowed outside the safehouse.

Already she could hear music blasting outside before Mara opened the door. According to Zed this was where they spent most of their time off. It was a good place to find energy when it was available, and a good place to just relax.

Her eyes widened in disbelief however when she saw guards standing around all over the room. She followed Beck as he pushed his way through the crowd, while Mara and Zed were close behind.

"This isn't happening," Beck said when they managed to get out of the crowd. "This used to be our place."

"Watch it!" Mira glared when she bumped into one of the guards. He turned and glared back, staff in hands and raised.

"Mira don't." Beck grabbed her wrist before she could swing it.

"Keep an eye on your friend," the guard ordered when she managed to calm herself.

"So much for old times," Mara sighed. "I'm going home."

"Wait-" Beck was cut off by Zed's frustrated sigh.

"Mara's right, there's no point in staying," he said.

They were about to turn and leave when several guards and one of Tessler's commander stormed into the club. Mira moved to the side and narrowed her eyes when she recognized Pavel. The one program that she hated more than Clu just _had_ to arrive at that moment.

The guards had surrounded Hopper, one of the programs that had run out of the garage when Beck was using the weapon upgrade. Pavel slammed the program's face into the table and grabbed his disk.

"By the name of Clu, you are under arrest for being the renegade!" Pavel shouted.

"I knew it, that roadster could've been mine!" Bartick cried just as programs gasped in disbelief.

One of the programs standing next to the guards looked at Pavel uncomfortably as he led a struggling Hopper out of the club. Mira's eyes widened when she realized that he was using false information. An awkward silence filled the club just as Pavel and the guards had left.

"Why would Link accuse Hopper of being the renegade?" Beck asked in a whisper.

"It's sick. All this reward has done is turn programs against each other," Mara added as the music began to play once more.

"Sure Hopper's a pain, but he's not the renegade," Zed put in.

"We need to find out the truth," Beck said when he looked at Mara and Zed. Mira stepped in beside him as she began to think of why Link would have done such a thing. She already had a feeling that he wanted the roadster more than anything else. Pavel must have had something to do with what had happened. "I'm going to talk with Link and find out what happened," Beck suddenly told them.

"Right, we'll go with you," Mara said.

"No, you need to talk with Bartick, find out what he thinks about all of this," Beck replied. "He can't really believe his best friend's the renegade."

Mira quickly turned and began to run just as Mara tried to say something in response. Beck wasted no time in following her as she rezzed her light cycle.

"Where do you suppose Link would go?" she asked as they surged through the streets.

"He would have collected the reward by now," Beck replied. By now he had replaced his suit with the Tron suit, easily adapting Tron's persona. Mira followed his lead and replaced her own suit, taking on the identity as her own renegade.

Beck was right as usual when they reached the coliseum. Sure enough the roadster loomed ahead.

"I'm going in," Beck shouted above the roar of the engine.

Mira was about to say something in response when he turned his light cycle back into a baton. Her eyes widened when he managed to slip into the roadster undetected. She forced back a grin when she realized that this Link program wasn't as intelligent as she originally thought.

She followed them closely as the roadster swerved near a corner. Programs were congratulating Link on his capture of the renegade as he road past. Mira tried not to meet their gazes as she crept forward. They would know something was up if she moved just a little faster.

All of a sudden when they reached a tunnel she heard a shout of surprise. Mira would have laughed if there weren't guards standing around. Beck certainly acted like Tron, scaring the circuits off of programs. But it was necessary for him to stop Link and ask what had really happened.

The roadster came to a halt near the middle of the tunnel. Mira was surprised to see that the street was empty. In the distance she could hear the roar of a crowd, and guessed that they were gathering for the execution. Her fists clenched once more as she thought of how much time they were wasting. Time that was needed to save an innocent program.

"Wait, there are two of you?" Link asked when he emerged from the roadster. Beck leaned against the roadster while Link watched Mira get off her light cycle.

"Na, this one's Tron," Mira replied while fighting the urge to laugh. She loved the look of confusion and fear Link gave her. Beck glanced at her before looking back at Link, who by now recovered from the shock and glared.

"Right, you need to explain to us what happened, and who accused Hopper of being the renegade," Beck ordered after clearing his throat.

Frightened of being attacked by two renegades, Link went on explaining how Pavel had found him admiring the roadster. Mira scoffed in annoyance when she realized that Pavel had just taken advantage of Link's weak mind. The commander wanted Tessler to look bad in front of Clu. She knew that from the moment Pavel took the weapon upgrade he was hungry for power. Eventually Link finished the story of how Pavel had promised the roadster if he was the one who accused Hopper and proved the program was the renegade.

"So what now?" Link sighed in relief as if the rush of guilt had rubbed off.

"You tell them the truth," Mira replied.

"You announce to Tessler that Hopper isn't the renegade, and I come in and clomp you over the head, revealing myself as the real renegade, erm, Tron," Beck explained.

"Can you... go over that again?" Beck sighed in frustration while Mira just kicked at the street with her foot. Link was beginning to annoy her more than Pavel and Clu.

"You heard what he said, why can't you just get it straight?" she demanded.

"I'm just having trouble with the clomping over the head part," Link laughed.

Mira was about to shout at him when Tessler's voice boomed in the distance.

"Programs of Argon, your nightmare is over! The renegade has been captured, along with the renegade conspirators!"

"Oh no, they've already started!" Beck sounded panicked as he looked over the rails. "Mara, Zed!" Mira gaped in shock when she saw Mara and Zed's image plastered across the screens that surrounded Argon Square.

"We need to get them free!" she shouted while getting into the roadster. Beck quickly followed after realizing that she was right.

"Wait, don't forget to use the blinkers!" She heard Link shouting as Beck drove the roadster forward.

"So now we're thieves," she stated when they were far enough away.

"Don't start," Beck muttered. "Should've known Link wasn't capable of pulling off a stunt like this," he added when they reached a traffic jam. "We don't have time for this!"

He pulled the roadster back and swerved towards another street. Mira's heart raced with excitement as he swerved through the traffic.

"We should do this more often," she gasped when the roadster began rolling down stairs.

"Right, that's going to happen," Beck scoffed. But she knew that he felt the same way. This was just the kind of excitement they both needed. It was enough to make Mira want to punch the teeth out of Pavel for starting this problem in the first place.

Soon Mira could hear the shouts of programs as they demanded for the renegade's deresolution. She leaned forward as lights flooded through the tunnel's entrance.

"Here we go," Beck warned her as he sped forward.

Mira didn't have time to respond as he jumped into the air with the roadster. She stared at Mara and Zed in horror when she realized that they were attached to a platform. Bound by strings that were being pulled by light cycles, it was a cruel way to go. And the crowd was enjoying the torture.

Beck suddenly threw his disk at one of the ropes, and Mira threw hers at another. The ropes snapped in half, freeing Zed and Hopper. Zed dove for Mara before the light cycles could pull her apart.

"It's the renegades!" Mara cheered when Zed cut the rope bound to her wrist.

"Mara, just before they came you were saying-" Zed was cut off by a blast coming from where Tessler and his commanders were watching.

Mira staggered at the explosive sound before jumping into the roadster as it began sliding down. Beck and Hopper jumped in after her, followed by Mara and Zed.

"Oh, this is incredible!" Mara gasped when Beck avoided another blast from Pavel's canon. Mira tried not to laugh as the seat in the back of the roadster got crowded. Zed and Hopper were sitting beside her while Mara sat beside Beck, unaware of who he really was.

"The renegade saved me!" Hopper shouted when they were out of the canon's range. "Wait, the renegade... pull over!" He swung his disk against Mira' neck just as Beck pulled to a stop.

"Zed?" Mara glanced over at Zed, who punched Hopper out of the roadster.

"Like I said, they just don't agree with me," he said when Hopper was tossed out.

"This is amazing!" Mara shouted with pure glee as they moved forward. "Thank you, for everything."

"Yeah, even though this was kind of your fault." Zed grinned at Mira while she just rolled her eyes and looked away.

"Zed-" Mara was cut off by Zed's sigh of frustration.

"I'm just saying, we wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for the renegades."

"We're riding in a stolen roadster with the renegade and Tron. When have we ever had this much fun?"

Mira was beginning to drone out their argument. She knew that Mara was trying to hide her feelings for Zed, while he made it a bit too obvious. Mara had feelings for the renegade, or Tron as she now called him too however.

"Yeah, I guess this is fun. I just wish Beck were here."

An awkward silence suddenly surrounded them as Beck sped forward. For once in her life Mira was thankful that she didn't have many friends. Now she understood how Beck had felt when he wanted to tell them the truth. It must have been hard lying to them all of the time.

"This is where we part ways," Beck suddenly told them. He pulled on the break, and the roadster suddenly split apart into a light cycle. Mara drove one cycle while Beck drove the other. "Remember, Tron lives."

Before Mara could thank him he sped forward. Mira knew that he was returning to the safehouse.

"You have good friends," she said after they had reached the Outlands.

"Thanks, you should've told me you already met them," Beck said accusingly.

"You were too busy taking on Tessler's ship." She laughed at her own joke, but she knew that it was time to get serious when they crossed the bridge. Mara and Zed would be asking where she was when Tron forced her to stay behind. Now Beck was going to have to come up with some crazy story about where she lived and what she was programmed for.

The safehouse soon loomed in view. Mira was thankful that Tron had trusted her enough to go out. Now that she knew where to go in the city, maybe he would let her out more often.

"What happened to taking time off?" Tron asked when they reached his room.

"Doesn't happen so easily when you're the renegade," Mira replied with a shrug.

"There will be other times," Tron told them as Beck looked out the window. "For now, we need to continue with your training."

* * *

**End Of Line.**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Definitely not my best writing, but I finally got this uploaded. And Scars is my favorite episode, so of course I needed to include it :P I skipped a couple of parts mostly by accident, so maybe in the near future they will be edited. Anyways thanks golden eyes and Sunofaia for reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

She was becoming more confident with her fighting skills as she threw a disk across the room. Tron easily dodged the disk though as it flew back to her hand.

It was the same as usual every cycle. Tron wanted to see how much her skills had improved since the previous cycle. Mira knew that there was more to this training than he'd let on. But since Beck wasn't around to entertain her or watch, she didn't have much of a say in the matter.

"So how much longer am I gonna have to keep this up?" Mira demanded when she blocked his disk.

"I've already told you that you need more training," Tron insisted after catching the disk.

Mira rolled her eyes and was ready for another round when an alarm sounded. She whirled around to see a light flickering on the panel that overlooked the Outlands. Tron had stiffened when the alarm sounded.

A strange look haunted his expression when he walked over to the screen. Mira stayed where she was, unsure of what was happening. Images and codes flickered back and forth as he sifted through them at a fast pace.

Tron's eyes widened in disbelief when a new image surfaced from a collection of codes and images. Mira couldn't help but flinch when his fists clenched.

"Dyson." The name sent chills down her spine.

_I remember that name_, she thought as she recalled her times spent alone.

Dyson had been one of Tron's closest friends. But in the end Dyson started working for Clu and betrayed Tron. Mira remembered hearing rumors of the top general taking over Tron City. That was around the same time she had been captured by Rinzler.

"Do I even want to know?" she asked.

Tron didn't reply. He was still glaring at the screen, his expression cold. Mira thought that something had happened to him when the she saw a light cycle moving towards the safe house.

Just in time Beck had returned. Tron was so focused on the screen that he barely noticed Beck entering the room.

"Did I miss something?" he asked when the screen went blank.

"Just the usual," Mira replied with a roll of her eyes.

She was still uneasy with how Tron had reacted to Dyson's image. Something was clearly off. If it had been Rinzler or any other program she wasn't sure how he would have reacted. Of course she would have went into panic mode and run out of the room if Rinzler had returned to Argon.

"Beck, I need you to come with me and do some observing," Tron rasped after turning around to face him. Mira raised an eyebrow and glared at Tron. "You can come too, but keep hidden." His remark made Mira thankful she didn't say anything.

Mira folded her arms in confusion as Tron left them standing there. Okay, so he was definitely hiding something. Beck glanced at her in confusion, but she simply shrugged in response. There was no point in arguing, especially if Tron was willing to let her go with them.

Together they followed Tron across the Outlands and towards the city. Mira was surprised that he had led them to the outskirts of the city, closer to Tessler's ship. Tron was waiting for them as usual near a pile of rocks that banked over the streets.

"Your target," Tron hissed in a scathing voice. "Take a good long look."

Mira followed Beck's gaze and saw Dyson for the first time in person. Four guards were posted around him while Paige and Pavel kissed up to him.

Dyson was menacing in person. He looked eerily calm as he gazed at the city that loomed before him. The soldiers on the other hand were glancing around nervously, as if they expected an attack at that moment.

"We could've done this on our own," Beck said as he watched through a pair of binoculars. "You didn't have to come."

Tron was leaning forward, almost as if he was watching his prey. Mira swallowed nervously and almost wished he _had_ stayed at the safehouse. She had an ominous feeling that Tron wanted more from Dyson than a friendly visit.

"He must be pretty important for you to come out here," Mira said as she found her voice.

"The only thing you need to know about him is that he's Clu's top general," Tron snapped. "I want you to bring him to the safehouse, where I'll interrogate him."

Mira stiffened in surprise while Beck looked back at Tron warily. "Won't that be dangerous?" he asked. "He'd know about our operation... we'd have to derezz him."

"There's a reason I want Dyson and you don't have to know about it. Just bring him to the safehouse!" Tron was getting more irritated by the nano.

"Your scar... you've been away from the healing chamber!" Mira had barely noticed the scars along his neck getting bigger.

Her eyes widened when she realized that Beck was right. Tron had been spending less time in the healing chamber the past few cycles. He must have known that Dyson was coming to Argon. Maybe that was why he was constantly pushing her during their practice fights.

"Funny... I barely noticed," Tron muttered.

Unease washed over Mira as they made their way back to the safehouse. Now she knew what Tron was really after, but she didn't want to admit it. Beck seemed to notice her unease, but he was focused on the path ahead.

"Okay, so from what I've gathered Tron is after more than just a reunion with an old friend," Mira said when the security program sped ahead.

"You don't think he's out for revenge, do you?" Beck stared at her accusingly, but Mira barely noticed.

Once they reached the safehouse Tron was already preparing for the training he had promised earlier. Mira sighed in frustration as she walked over to his side. Sure enough he had prepared a simulation just for fighting Dyson.

"You need to train until you are ready to fight Dyson," Tron explained when Beck had asked what the simulation was for. "You'll be joining him. Dyson is the most dangerous and ruthless program in Clu's army. You need to remember that he'll do anything to gain an advantage over you."

Mira nodded in response and joined Beck in the simulation room. She glanced around nervously as four guards appeared in front of them.

"Loading simulation," a female voice echoed from nowhere.

"I still wonder where that comes from," Mira said as she tried to break the nerves that crept over her.

Beck grinned at her before swinging a leg at one of the guards. The guard caught him by the foot and tossed him across the room. Mira ran after two of the guards that were just standing there. She threw her disk into one of the guards and derezzed them before they could fight back. The second guard however was ready for her. He caught her by the wrist and threw her on her back. Mira cried out in surprise at the sudden impact before she kicked the guard in the chest with her legs.

"Loading Dyson level," the female voice suddenly announced.

Mira stiffened when the room suddenly changed around her. Buildings and alleyways replaced the floor and she jumped to her feet before she could fall again. She forced back a groan of annoyance when a single black guard stood in front of her.

Beck was the first to strike as he threw a fist at his opponent. The make-believe Dyson was faster and stronger than Mira had originally thought. Her eyes widened when the simulation program dodged each blow and caught Beck's wrist. She used Dyson's attack as a distraction and jumped between them before kicking him in the chest. She threw her disk at his neck but resisted the urge to derezz him.

"Finish him!" Mira froze when Tron snapped the order. She glanced nervously at Beck, whose eyes widened in shock.

"Sorry, but that's not my thing," she replied with a shrug. She glared at Tron before stepping off of the simulation program. Something was definitely off. His eyes were hard and cold as he glared at the screen in front of him.

"You need to go again," Tron finally muttered after an uneasy silence fell upon them.

Mira sighed in frustration as he continued training them relentlessly. Each test gradually became easier for Mira as she was usually the one who pinned Dyson to the ground. Beck was still reluctant to join in after the way Tron had reacted. After the fifth time Mira was getting tired of the tests.

"I think we've trained enough," Beck said when he noticed her growing frustration.

Silence followed his words. Mira rolled her eyes when Tron stubbornly turned around and refused to look at them.

"Guess this means we're off to do the real thing," she sighed.

"Just remember to bring him back," Tron said in a scathing tone.

The awkward silence continued until Mira followed Beck out of the safehouse. Clearly there was more to this than Tron was letting on. He was acting different, more menacing than ever. And this had started since Dyson's arrival.

Once their light cycles were rezzed Mira had begun to realize that Tron wanted more than a friendly reunion with Dyson. That was why he wanted them to bring the program to the safehouse. It wasn't just for interrogation, it was to _derezz_ him.

"We should think about what we're doing before we get there," she suddenly announced when they reached the edge of the city. Beck looked at her in confusion before she explained what she had concluded in her thoughts.

"That would explain why he's acting so strange," he said before looking ahead. "But it still doesn't explain why he's letting you come with me."

_Because two's better than one_, Mira thought. No, there was more to it than that. Tron wouldn't have normally sent her on such a dangerous mission without thinking of the consequences. Even if she had been living on her own she would have known better. Dyson was stronger and faster than them. He would know that his life was in danger the moment he'd arrived.

She didn't have time to think about it as Beck placed a smoke grenade under a grate. She had climbed to the top of a building with the sign Argon glowing bright orange. It didn't take Beck long to join her as a group of guards made their way towards the building.

Mira recognized Paige and Pavel, Tessler's closest commanders. They were kissing up to Dyson as he made his way towards the building.

"Sir, I know you're eager to see our energy plant," Paige said as she stood on the right side of Dyson. Pavel was on the other side, grinning like an idiot would as if they'd one the greatest prize of all.

"In due time," Dyson replied with a wave of his hand. "I want to get a feel of Argon and meet the programs... maybe even fight the renegades I keep hearing about."

Mira restrained a smirk when she heard that line. So rumors of the infamous renegades had spread to Clu. That was either a good thing or a bad thing. Only time would tell.

"The renegade is nothing but a petty vandal," Paige said before Dyson silenced her.

Both commanders looked alarmed as he leaned down and touched the ground. Mira stared in disbelief as images of Beck's bootprints glowed bright blue. She glanced at Beck before he pulled the trigger. Within nanos Dyson had kicked up the grenade and tossed it into the air above the Argon sign. Beck held her back as she tried to see what was happening down below.

"Smoke bomb," Dyson announced. "Harmless up there, but down here it would have left us vulnerable. For what I wonder?"

"Search the area!" Paige ordered. "Whoever did this must still be around the area." Mira's heartbeat quickened when she peered over the edge. Guards were running off in different directions as Paige stood beside Dyson. "There's only two programs who could have done this," she added in a softer voice.

"Let me guess, your_ petty_ renegades?" Dyson's voice held a scathing tone to it that sounded similar to Tron.

"Sir, my fellow commander is being modest," Pavel explained in his usual annoying voice. "Some say the leader of the pair is actually Tron."

This time Mira smirked and glanced at Beck. He was still recovering from the fact that Dyson had known about the smoke grenade.

"I know that Tron would have been capable of pulling off such a stunt," Dyson muttered.

"You knew Tron?" Paige asked in surprise.

"Knew him? I watched him _die_."

Mira's eyes widened in disbelief when the programs left their station. She exchanged a startled look with Beck before jumping down.

"Guess that explains his motives," she sighed after looking into the distance.

She understood what it was like to feel such pain. Tron wanted revenge because Dyson had betrayed him. And on top of it, Dyson thought that Tron had been killed. Mira's fists clenched as she thought of how she had wanted revenge on Rinzler or Clu.

"We need to stop this before it gets out of hand," Beck suddenly said.

She nodded in agreement and followed him as he led the way back to the safehouse. There was no point in stopping now. Tron would know what had happened and blame them for letting Dyson get away.

"I thought I told you not to come back without Dyson!" Tron snapped when they got back.

Mira tried to recall when Tron had told them that. "You never said that," she said innocently. Tron glared at her before Beck stepped in.

"Let me get this straight, you want more than a friendly reunion with Dyson, right?" Beck folded his arms and glared at Tron accusingly.

"I have my reasons and you wouldn't understand."

"Except that I would," Mira muttered with a roll of her eyes. "You keep forgetting that you aren't the only program with a painful past."

This time Tron flinched as she tried to meet his gaze. She didn't want to bring up more memories of Rinzler. It didn't help that she had told Beck everything about her past, and in turn Tron had discovered after looking at his disk.

"I'm not going to let you derezz Dyson for revenge," Beck said after looking at Tron hopefully. "I can get his disk without having to bring him here."

Tron suddenly reached out and placed a hand on Beck's shoulder. Hope flared within Mira before the program suddenly threw Beck onto the ground. Her blood pulsed with energy as she tried to break up the fight, but Tron was fast. He suddenly threw an energy grenade into Beck's chest.

Mira held her breath when a surge of energy coursed through the program. Beck fell to the ground unconscious. Her fists clenched as she struggled with the rage that boiled within her.

"Enough!" she snapped before trying to knock the security program out.

A haunted look shadowed Tron's face before he kicked her aside. Mira gasped at the sudden impact and staggered aside. Before she could make sense of what was happening she felt something heavy slam at the back of her head. Black spots clotted her vision before she fell to the ground.

"I didn't ask for your permission." Those were the last words she heard before blacking out.

* * *

**AN: And my favorite line in the episode has been typed up XD**

**End of Line**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Originally I was going to wait to post this, but than I decided since it's already written I might as well. Here's the conclusion to the 'Scars' episode that I was dying to write about :) And thanks to everyone who reviewed! They make my day!  
**

**EDIT: Made a few changes towards the end of the chapter to make it run with the episode.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

Mira groaned when she finally came back to reality. A headache pounded in the back of her head, and she suddenly remembered what had happened. Her fists clenched as she remembered the way Tron had knocked her unconscious. She saw that Tron had taken the disk that changed Beck's suit from black to white.

Beck was just recovering as well when she looked out the window. Tron was already on the move as he sped through the Outlands. Somehow knowing where he was headed didn't make things better for Mira.

"Of all the idiot bit-brained things to do!" she exclaimed when Beck reached for his disk.

"Calm down, we can still catch up and stop him," he said reassuringly.

There was doubt in his voice though. Mira knew that it would take more than just the two of them to stop Tron. He knew every move that they would make, and knew how to stop them. What made things worse was that he had lied to her.

_So much for fighting for the Users_, she told herself.

She followed Beck out of the safehouse and rezzed her light cycle. Tron wasn't going to get very far with her upgraded light cycle. Using her speed boost she sped forward and caught up in a matter of nanocycles. Tron doubled back and glared when he realized that he was being followed.

"Enough!" Beck's shout nearly made Mira jump in surprise. She had almost forgotten that he stole one of Zed's upgraded cycles. He sped forward and rammed into the side of Tron's light cycle. "You need to stop this, now!"

Tron's only response was a rev of the engine as he pushed forward. Beck sighed in frustration before speeding forward with his own light trail. Mira simply pulled back and watched them duke it out on their light cycles. There was no point in joining, not when it involved life or death out here.

Mira blinked in surprise when she realized that Tron was leading Beck towards the remains of what looked like an abandoned ship. Her heart nearly skipped a beat when Tron swerved to the right, avoiding the small tunnel underneath while Beck slid through. Her teeth ground together as she moved forward. Maybe guilt would put an end to this pointless chase.

"So I guess you've been lying this whole time," she shouted as the engines roared over her voice. Tron wavered slightly, but he didn't stop. "Fine, don't come crying to me when you become the next Rinzler."

Without warning she pulled the breaks and spun around. She didn't bother looking over her shoulder to see if he had stopped. Beck's eyes widened in surprise when she sped past him. By now Mira didn't care where the light cycle took her. All that mattered was getting away from it all.

She didn't stop until something forced her to. Mira pulled on the breaks when she was halfway to the safehouse. Some part of her refused to believe that this had all happened. If she had never left her hiding place, maybe none of it would have happened. But there was no turning back, not after everything she and Beck had gone through.

It felt like cycles had passed before she reached the gorge. Sure enough Beck was leaning forward, while Tron had already disappeared from view.

"Need a hand?" she asked when she reached Beck. He looked up at her in surprise, than folded his arms when he stood up.

"Where did you go?" he demanded.

"Look, you and I both know that Tron can't be caught by Clu or Dyson," she sighed. "There's no telling what they'll do once they find him." She already knew what would happen, but it was better not to scare Beck. He was already confused enough with Tron's strange behavior. "Anyways I already know what it's like to want revenge. I want revenge on Clu in the worse way, but this isn't the way to get it."

"Then we need to find Tron and stop him," Beck said after pulling out the map he had used in the tunnels.

Mira stared at the map in surprise and realized that Beck had put a tracking device on Tron's light cycle.

"Very sneaky," she murmured while trying to hide a grin.

Tron was heading for the energy plant Paige had mentioned a few millicycles ago. With Tessler's commanders watching Dyson's every moves, the odds of getting to him were slim. If one weren't Tron.

She followed Beck closely as he led the way towards the energy plant. They had to find a gap narrow enough for Beck to jump over the gorge before making their way to the city. After that it was a surprisingly smooth ride. There were a few guards posted here and there throughout the city, but it seemed most of them were lounging out near the edge of a large structure.

Beck didn't waste time in following the trail that Tron had left. Mira eyed the map curiously as the light blinked. With a sigh she followed him, but not before putting back on her Renegade disguise. She had to remember that she stood out, especially with programs like Dyson in the area.

They moved carefully throughout the energy plant, avoiding the searching gazes of Tessler's guards. If Tron could get past them, so could they. It seemed like cycles had passed before they finally reached where Tron was hiding. Mira ducked behind one of the metal barrels when Beck got ready to jump down to meet Tron.

"You found me," Tron said in an icy tone. "I suppose I should congratulate you."

"I was trained by the best," Beck replied after jumping down to meet him. It took every ounce of willpower not to join them as Mira listened.

"Being here doesn't change anything. Neither you or Mira will stop me." Tron spoke in a matter-of-fact voice that made Mira's skin crawl with anger. When she peered around the corner she saw that the haunted look had returned in Tron's eyes.

"Please, you don't have to do this," Beck insisted as he placed a hand on Tron's shoulder. There was so much hope in his voice, but Mira knew that it was a lost cause. "We can find Dyson's disk without derezzing him."

Mira stiffened when Tron turned to face Beck. She grimaced when Beck looked at his mentor hopefully. Tron looked as though he was about to agree when he suddenly grabbed Beck by the shoulders, throwing the surprised mechanic into the rail. Beck tried fighting back by swinging a fist towards Tron's face, but he caught Beck by the fist. Within the blink of an eye Tron managed to bind Beck to the rail with a handcuff and grabbed his disk at the same time.

"My disk!" Beck reached out for it, but Tron pulled away.

"The cuffs work on a timer. By the time they're undone, Dyson will be dead." Tron threw Beck's disk into one of the containers before jumping down.

"Tron, don't end the revolution before it has a chance to start!" Beck cried. There was no point in stopping Tron now.

Mira realized that she had to get Beck's disk before it was too late. She jumped down and was about to grab it when mist began swirling around the floor of the energy plant.

"Energy levels overload," a voice announced when alarms buzzed around them.

"Forget my disk, stop Tron," Beck ordered when Mira was about to reach out. She glared at him and was about to argue that it was pointless. Suddenly an explosion shook the area, sending jolts of surprise through Mira. She staggered to the side as the bridge Beck was bound to snapped in half.

She gasped when she rolled down the side of the bridge. Mira did the only thing she could think of and grabbed Beck by the boot before falling.

"Great, now we're both trapped!" she grumbled.

If they weren't in danger of falling Mira would have laughed at the situation. Beck really looked like a child struggling for a piece of candy as she held on for dear life. He was still reaching out for his disk when he stopped and groaned in frustration.

"I'm going to swing you up," he suddenly told her. "Grab my disk if you can."

She looked at the other half of the bridge fearfully. It was so high up, but once Beck swung her up she realized that she could reach his disk. She managed to pull the disk out before falling onto the bridge. Almost as soon as she had grabbed the disk she nearly smacked herself in the forehead.

_Duh, I could've used my own disk to free him_! she realized. She didn't have time to think about it as she cut the handcuff in half. Beck managed to jump back onto the bridge, but not before staggering once more. The bridge was beginning to collapse even more.

"We need to get to the other side," she shouted as the sound of metal screeching echoed around. The noise made her skin crawl as she jumped onto the other side of the bridge. Beck followed her soon after before they made jumped from container to container. Mira gasped when she nearly slid off of one of the containers. Beck grabbed her before she could fall. "At this rate we'll never get there in time!" she exclaimed after shaking off the shock that had coursed through her.

"Looks like we don't need to." Beck's words caught her off guard.

She stood behind him and stared in disbelief when her eyes caught something in the mist. Tron had found Dyson. The two programs were fighting, black versus white. It didn't seem real as Mira watched Dyson knock Tron to the ground.

"Show yourself renegade! Tron would have put up a better fight than you!" Dyson shouted as he threw his disk across Tron's neck.

Tron caught Dyson by surprise by throwing the program off with his legs. Mira watched the scene unfold with wide eyes as Dyson swung his disk. It was attached to what looked like an energy string that made a whirring noise. Tron managed to catch the disk by putting his wrist in the middle. He cut the energy string with his own disk. Dyson's eyes widened in alarm when Tron gained the upper advantage.

Tron suddenly unveiled his mask. Dyson stared at Tron in horror and tried backing into one of the containers.

"No, I watched you die!" Dyson cried as Tron blocked a blow from his disk.

"You watched _me_ die? Now I will watch you die!" Tron sounded more ferocious than ever as he glared coldly at Dyson.

"You may have survived, but it's not much of a life is it? Let me guess, you're living in a cave with a healing chamber?" Mira watched in horror as Tron had pinned Dyson to the container. "You need to feed off of energy in order to survive, don't you? That was my gift to you. Clu can make you perfect again, but only if you are willing to join us!" Now Dyson sounded desperate as he tried to avoid Tron's glare.

"I'd rather die than become a puppet of that tyrant!" Dyson tried to fight back, but Tron was faster.

Within a nanocycle Tron had knocked Dyson aside and grabbed the program by the chest. Beck's eyes widened in horror when Tron held Dyson. He'd placed a disk beside Dyson's neck, just barely avoiding the skin. But there was something other than revenge in Tron's eyes. Mira tilted her head to one side when Tron dropped his opponent to the ground.

"You're only alive for one reason," Tron hissed in a scathing tone. "To deliver a message."

He tossed Dyson's disk aside carelessly before disappearing into the building mist. Beck sighed in relief before backing away. Mira followed soon after watching Dyson's panicked expression. She was amused that the program was so terrified. It served him right for what he had done.

"We should get back," Beck whispered.

Mira rolled her eyes and wondered if it was worth going back. After the way Tron had treated her, she wasn't about to forgive him so easily. But she knew that Beck was right. She followed him out of the energy plant as he led the way back to the safehouse. Tron would have returned by now, so at least they wouldn't get to the safehouse alone.

Sure enough when they returned Tron was in the healing chamber. Mira remained icily silent as Beck leaned against the wall while waiting for him to finish.

"It was never about getting Dyson's disk, was it?" he asked after the silence became uncomfortable.

"No, we both knew what I was after," Tron replied after stepping out of the healing chamber. "But you helped make me realize it." He glanced at Mira, who was still glaring. "I owe you a thanks, and an apology."

"You're not welcome," she muttered under her breath. Tron raised an eyebrow at the comment. "I know that you wanted revenge on Dyson. Maybe I would've wanted revenge on Clu or Rinzler. But there are better ways of getting it," she added. She wanted to throw in a few colorful curses she remembered from the User world, but decided against it. She doubted Tron would even know what they meant.

"So does this mean we get a break from training?" Beck asked hopefully.

"What do you think?" Tron countered his question while smirking slightly.

_He actually has a sense of humor_, Mira thought.

"We'll continue your training in the next cycle," Tron suddenly said. "For now, you both need rest."

* * *

**End of Line**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: So I finally decided to post this after a couple of weeks break. I didn't realize that I was spelling Tesler's name wrong throughout the story, so it was fixed in this chapter. And this is probably one of my favorite chapters by the way. Oh, and did I forget to mention that I have a Tron/Avengers fic up now? Go check it out, but be warned, it probably isn't going to be very good since it's my first one... Anyways thanks to PrincessKai317 and Sunofaia for reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One**

The program was running from guards as a warning siren sounded. Mira watched with interest as she fled towards a bridge. The guards were on high alert now with more programs breaking curfew. If she stayed out any longer she would be caught as well.

Fortunately she was hiding at the top of a building. The program had climbed to the top of the bridge after being surrounded by the guards. Mira's eyes widened when she realized that the program was being followed by one of the guards. He waited for her at the top of the bridge, where the program let out a surprised yelp.

"They sure know how to surprise programs," Mira said when the program punched the off of the rails.

"Yeah, and if we don't stop them those programs will be sent to the games," Beck added when he joined her.

"So I'm guessing this was the 'mission' Tron assigned us to?" There was an edge to her voice when she mentioned the mission.

Ever since Tron had attacked Dyson she was wary of him. Beck had noticed the tension building between them and tried avoiding the conflict. But she knew it was only a matter of time before he too snapped. Mira was just thankful to get out of the safehouse and away from the security program. Even if Tron was watching them now she felt a little safer.

"Time to go." Beck jumped down the building and ran down the stairs that were along the edge. He was wearing his disguise, while Mira wore her 'renegade' disguise. The program had fallen into what looked like a pit created by the staffs the guards used.

_Where have I seen that before_? Mira wondered when she followed him. Beck was given a staff before they left the safehouse. It was longer than Mira's light sword, and had the power to drop the floor beneath a program's feet.

She didn't have time to ponder over it when they reached the recognizer the captured program was led to. Mira climbed to the top after Beck took the lead.

"You're too late!" Beck's shout made the guards look up in surprise. He jumped down from the recognizer and landed on the platform in front of them. "Now come on, let's just talk about this." Mira rolled her eyes at the smugness in his voice. Beck was handling the guards, which left her time to free the captured programs.

She went inside to see that they were all lined up in a row. Most of them were programs that must have had jobs or some kind of life. They looked up in surprise when she freed them.

"The renegade," one of the programs announced.

Beck had used his staff to trap the guards in a hole after Mira led the programs out. She grinned sheepishly when they lined up in front of them.

"Thank you!" another program sighed in relief when Beck freed them from their cuffs.

"You've all heard about Tron, right?" Beck stood beside Mira as she eyed the last program to be caught. She would have made a good renegade if she was faster. She was staring at Beck hopefully as he freed her last.

"How can we thank you?" she asked after rubbing her wrists.

"Next time, don't get caught," Mira told her. "And remember."

Before the program could ask what she meant by that, Mira turned around and rezzed her light cycle. Beck followed soon after the program shouted something. Mira guessed she was trying to figure out what Mira meant by 'remember'.

"That went well," Beck said when they made their way back to the Outlands.

"So the staff worked I'm assuming?" Mira eyed the staff curiously. Beck gave her a sheepish grin before speeding forward.

Mira sped forward until they reached the safehouse. For the most part their mission was a huge success. The guards had been caught _off_-guard thanks to Beck's quick thinking. And thanks to them several programs were freed from the games.

_So this is what it feels like to be a hero_, Mira thought as she followed Beck into the safehouse.

Tron was waiting for them as usual beside the panels that overlooked the Outlands. Mira stiffened when she walked into the room. She tried to hide the growing unease, but it was difficult when he seemed to know every move she was about to make.

"You both did well," Tron told them when Beck explained what had happened. "Now that more programs know what you're fighting for more will join the cause."

"So does this mean we get a break?" Mira was surprised by how wary she sounded. Tron looked at her in surprise before shaking his head.

"Tesler will be rounding up more programs for the games," he explained. "He's already sent trains to capture programs that have broken curfew or any laws that Clu invoked."

"Maybe it's time we showed them that it's worth fighting back," Beck spoke up.

"So I'm guessing that's a no." Mira folded her arms and glared when she realized that she was being ignored.

"I've gotta get back to work before Able finds out I'm gone," Beck suddenly announced. He glanced at Mira nervously before backing away. She rolled her eyes and tried to ignore the annoyance that flared within her.

Silence filled the room as soon as Beck left. Tron went back to the healing chamber after realizing that Mira wasn't about to speak anytime soon. The last thing she wanted was to talk. She knew that if she did it would end in an argument.

Suddenly Mira wished that she was back in the safe place near the Outlands again. At least there she didn't have someone looking down at her all of the time. And she had the freedom to leave when she wanted to. She missed the cycles when she would chat with Quorra or explore cities.

_But that's in the past_, she reminded herself. And now she needed to think of the future, or at least think of what to do while she waited for the next mission or training exercise.

Mira made her way up the stairs and decided that rest was her best option. Maybe when Beck returned she could go back to the city.

. . .

Mira was startled from her nap when the door to the safehouse swung open. She made her way down the stairs to see that Tron was still in the healing chamber. Beck was sitting at the edge of a table, looking more annoyed than usual.

"What do you mean you have no choice?" Tron demanded when Beck sighed in frustration.

"I need to free those programs before the end of the cycle, or they'll be sent to the games. It's my fault they were captured again."

Mira's eyes widened when she realized that Tesler must have captured the programs they rescued. Her fists clenched as she thought of how Tesler knew which programs to target. Either those programs were really stupid or Tessler was really smart.

"He's baiting you Beck," Tron snapped.

"Maybe I can free them before the fight." Tron looked at Mira in surprise, but she avoided his gaze. "While you're getting ready to fight Tesler I can free the programs that were captured," she explained.

Beck stared at Mira in surprise before he shrugged. It sounded like a good idea in her mind. She could free the programs before the fight took place. Then Beck would have no reason to fight Tesler in the first place. But she doubted Tron would agree, especially if it meant risking getting caught.

As if he had read her mind Tron shook his head doubtfully.

"Beck can free the prisoners before the fight takes place," he explained.

_So what was the point of including me in this conversation_? Mira wondered as she kicked the floor with her boot. "So what exactly can I do?" she asked out loud.

"Just stand around and do nothing," Beck suggested with a grin. Mira would have punched him for that, but she held back. He was only joking and trying to lighten the mood. Tron gave Beck an amused look before looking back at Mira, who avoided his gaze.

"You can go with him, but come back as soon as he's finished."

Eventually Mira sighed in defeat and nodded. At least she could do something to pass the time. Better than spending her time with Tron.

Once everything was settled she followed Beck out of the safehouse. She was thankful to leave behind the tension and just cruise along the Outlands. It reminded her of the old days before Tron had found her. Just being able to do what she wanted without having someone giving her orders.

"I need to stop by the garage first," Beck told her as she fell in beside him. "Able's going to kill me for skipping out on work again," he added under his breath.

"Does he even know what you're doing?" Mira knew what the answer would be, but she couldn't resist asking. Able seemed like a wise program who would know exactly what his employees were up to.

"Doubtful," Beck replied.

It didn't take them long to reach the garage. Programs were hanging outside or chatting about the big fight that Tessler had promised. Mira waited near the entrance while Beck wandered inside. A mask hid her face from curious onlookers as she leaned against the wall. She wasn't wearing her 'renegade' disguise, just a normal suit with blue and white circuits. Fortunately no program stopped and asked who she was.

Nanocycles seemed to pass before Mira began pacing along the garage's entrance. Beck was taking longer than she expected. Part of her wondered if he had gone off on his own, leaving her behind. Then she reminded herself that this was the only way into the garage, at least the only one she knew of.

After the next few nanocycles passed, Mira shrugged and walked inside. She was getting wary of waiting so long. By now guards were beginning to approach the garage as the time for the battle drew closer.

Mira wasn't surprised to see Mara and Zed among the programs working in the garage. She spotted Able talking with two other programs that were working on a truck. Mira stopped when she saw that Beck was working alongside Zed.

"Hey Beck, I heard Able came down hard on you," Mara announced when she approached them.

Beck groaned in annoyance and was about to say something in response when he spotted Mira. His eyes widened when Zed pulled out from under the light cycle.

"Wait, you heard? Who else knows?" Beck's voice was filled with annoyance. Mira folded her arms as she listened to them. Obviously Able had punished Beck for getting back late.

"Well... everyone," Mara replied hesitantly.

"I don't believe it." Mira restrained a laugh as Beck sighed in frustration.

"Me neither," Zed said once he stood up. "No offense to Beck, but you'd think _everyone_ would be talking about the renegades' surrender!"

"What's got you in such a good mood?" Mara stared at Zed in surprise when he rolled his eyes.

"I thought I just said it!" he muttered. "Who are you?" He looked at Mira when he just realized she was standing there.

"I'm a friend of Beck's," she explained. Beck raised an eyebrow and she forced back another fit of laughter. This was just too good to pass.

"Anyways, can I borrow you Zed? I need someone with small, feminine hands," Mara said with a roll of her eyes. By now Mira was struggling to hold back her laughter. Mara had just dissed Zed in front of Beck, and he seemed perfectly okay with it.

"I'm your guy," Zed announced as Mara pulled him away.

By now Mira had lost it. She could barely breathe as she laughed at Zed's sheepish expression.

"Are you done yet?" Beck tried looking at her seriously, but even he was holding back a laugh.

"Okay, so do I even want to know?" Mira asked after finally catching her breath.

"Look, I can't free those programs with Able watching me," he explained. "You're going to have to take my place." Mira's eyes widened in disbelief when she looked back at Able. He was glaring at Beck, but when he looked at Mira his expression changed.

She followed Beck to where the lockers were located as he explained what had happened. Apparently he had run into Abel when he tried getting his counter disk. In response to his reaction Abel had punished him by grounding him to the garage.

"Wait, so you want _me_ to fight Tesler?" Mira's voice was stiff with disbelief. "You do realize that you-know-who will kill you when he finds out."

"I don't have another choice," Beck muttered. "Besides, you've been training for this. I'm sure he'll understand once he sees you fight."

Mira looked down at the floor doubtfully. She wasn't sure if she was ready. Sure she had fought Rinzler, but that was because it was a forced fight. She barely survived those fights and only survived thanks to Quorra's help.

Before she could complain Beck handed her the disk that Tron had given him. She stared at the disk in shock before she took it.

"This better not be, what I think it is." Mira hid the disk from view when she heard Able's voice. She whirled around to see him watching them warily - no - angrily.

"I just needed to get my wrench," Beck explained when he reached into his locker.

"Beck, what ever it is you need to do, it can wait." Able sounded more concerned than angry as he placed a hand on Beck's shoulder. "Get back to work. And you'd better not come back here." He glared at Mira, who simply shrugged in response.

_Great, so now I have to take his place_, Mira thought as she followed Beck down below. It seemed unreal that she would have to take on Tesler. And what would Tron say if he knew what she was up to? He would know that something was up, especially since she hadn't returned yet.

Once she stepped outside she fumbled around with the disk until it latched with her own. Mira gasped in surprise when her suit was replaced with white.

_Okay, this definitely doesn't look right_, she thought as she studied the white 'T' mark on her suit. But Beck was right, Tesler didn't ask for Tron. He had asked for the renegade.

She sped off towards Argon square after waiting for the programs to leave the garage. Link had stayed behind to keep an eye on Beck, but she doubted Beck would sit still while she fought Tesler. She was however surprised to see how empty the streets were when she sped through them.

_I've gotta make an entrance_, Mira reminded herself when she reached for a baton Beck had given her. It was a lightjet, and though she didn't really know how to fly them now would be a good time to learn.

Mira rezzed the lightjet baton and pulled up into the air. She looked down to see that a crowd had gathered around Argon square. Down below she could hear Tesler giving some kind of speech about freedom and perfection, mostly the usual crap programs seemed to fall for.

"Programs of Argon, I appreciate you coming out on such a momentous occasion. It proves that you care about your city. But I can't help noticing the absence of a certain program. Where is the renegade? He doesn't care about you. But let's not dwell on the past. Instead, let's look upon a new era. An era of Clu, of perfection!" Mira's eyes rolled when images of Clu's mask flashed across the screens that surrounded the square.

She floated nearby and spotted the programs Tesler rounded up. Fortunately the female program that had been caught last wasn't among them. She studied Tesler himself and felt her stomach clench.

He was menacing in person. His face held an aura of calm as he studied the crowd that was cheering. Wrapped around his shoulders was an elegant cape that had orange circuits along the edge. Standing on either side were his commanders Paige and Pavel. Neither of them seemed unaware of the lightjet circling the square.

Mira dropped the lightjet until it swerved towards one of the screens. Programs cried out in surprise when she crashed through, forcing back her own gasp as one of the edges cut through her skin. Her teeth ground together when she rolled onto the platform below.

"What did I miss?" Mira stood up and whirled around to gaze up at Tesler, whose eyes had narrowed as he glared at her. "You wanted me, here I am?" Mira was surprised when she heard her own voice. She had disguised it to sound deeper and masculine.

"I see that, you certainly took your time," Tesler replied as he silenced the crowd.

"You got what you want! Now let them go!" Mira stared at the captured programs. All of them looked hopefully at their capture, who waved to one of the guards.

"Normally I don't negotiate with terrorists, but I'm a program of my word." Mira narrowed her eyes at his response. The captured programs were released from their handcuffs, they looked at Mira thankfully before running off.

"And the curfew?" Mira remembered what Beck had said about Tesler's promise in lifting the curfew.

"Now let's not get greedy," Tesler replied in a sneer. "The deal was surrender. I've been waiting far too long for this. The end of the renegade."

"I'm not the renegade," Mira announced as she began to pace. "I'm Tron!" It sounded strange to say his name, especially after the amount of anger she had felt towards him earlier. But it was fitting to face Tessler as Tron in disguise.

"Let's finish this somewhere more, _private_." There was a sneer to his voice when he said that. Once again Tesler raised his hand. The guards stepped forward and held up what looked like the same staff Beck had used. Mira's eyes widened in alarm when she realized what was about to happen.

She ran towards the crowd, but before she could reach them the floor began to break apart. Mira gasped in panic when she slipped and began falling. She crashed into windows that shattered into pieces. Mira struggled back a cry of pain when she landed where the screen's edge had cut before.

Tesler followed her soon after. His cape seemed to flow in the breeze as he avoided the shards.

"You think those programs are going to stand for you?" Tesler demanded when he reached the bottom. "They follow the law. The _state_ is my law!"

Mira jumped to her feet when Tesler's cape was replaced with what looked like a canon strapped to his arm. Only it was bigger than a regular canon, and his feet had latched to the floor. Her eyes widened in alarm when she realized he was about to pull the trigger. Mira dodged to the side, just barely avoiding a blast from the canon.

Her heart nearly skipped a beat and she had to jump to avoid several blasts at once. Tesler was really giving it all out as she managed to kick him in the face. The general let out a snarl of disgust when he grabbed her by the foot. Mira stared at Tesler in dismay when he threw her into the wall. She forced back a cry as her back was slammed into the wall, leaving a dent in the process.

_Users he's tough_! she realized when Tesler's arms suddenly shot out. Mira gasped when she realized that he was using extension arms. _Cheater_! she would have shouted, but that wasn't something Tron would say.

Pain seared through her when Tesler grabbed her mask. She tried fighting back by punching him in the chest, but Tesler simply smirked and threw her into a wall. Her teeth ground together as he used more force. She realized too late that he was trying to break her mask and reveal her identity.

Even getting away from his firm grip was difficult as she felt surges of energy course through her. She tried reaching out for her disk when the sound of an engine suddenly echoed around them.

Mira's eyes widened in disbelief when a light cycle suddenly flew past them. The driver raised up their disk against Tesler's arm extension. The general let out a gasp of shock when the disk cut the extension in half before speeding off.

"How, who?" Tesler's searching gaze reached the driver of the light cycle, who revved their engine in an attempt to scare him off.

"You want this to end? End it!" Mira reached for her disk and fought another gasp of pain. The cut on her arm was beginning to sting more than ever after what Tesler had done to her.

"No, we're finished here." Before Mira could reply to that, Tesler backed away into the platform he'd used to get down. Mira stared in disbelief before she looked back at the driver. The light cycle was already disappearing through the tunnel.

Relief washed over Mira when she realized that the fight was over. She threw out her own light cycle baton and sped off before Tesler's guards could catch her. Luck was on her side this time. She wasn't sure if she would have survived had the stranger not shown up.

_Speaking of strangers, who in the Users _was_ that_? she wondered as she sped through the streets of the city. It couldn't have been Tron, he wouldn't make such a risky move. Maybe Beck did manage to sneak out of the garage after all. Either way she was saved from getting caught.

Once she was far enough away from the garage she took off the disk that Beck had given her. Most of the programs were still back at the square. That left Mira enough time to get back to the garage before Tron found her. She couldn't _wait_ to see what he would say when that happened. Emphasis on the 'wait' part.

Sure enough when Mira reached the garage she saw that Beck was pacing around. Zed and Mara were working on another tank when Mira approached them.

"Beck!" Mara shouted when he reached them. "Where have you been? Able's been looking all over for you!"

"I heard, I'm avoiding him," Beck explained. Mira smirked when she realized that he did manage to get away from Link.

"Beck, my office, now. Bring your friend with you." Able's voice made Mira jump in surprise. She didn't realize that he was hiding in his office.

Beck groaned when he walked towards the office. Mira could hear Zed and Mara commenting on how they were glad they weren't in his place right now.

"Look, I'm sorry I broke my promise-" Beck tried making an excuse once they sat down in front of Able, but he cut him off.

"Beck, stop. What I'm going to say, I hoped I would never have to say." Beck's eyes widened while Mira shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "How did you two become the renegades?"

Mira stared at Able in disbelief.

"Now don't worry Mira, I haven't told anyone who you are," Able told them when he noticed her stiffen. "I just want to know where you disappeared is all."

She exchanged an anxious look with Beck. Should they tell? Now she wasn't sure whether she could trust Abel. He may have more experience than the both of them, but that didn't mean he was going to keep a secret.

"Wait a minute, it was you!" Mira couldn't believe what she had just said, but it all made sense. "You took on Tesler."

"Now how could an old program like me take on general Tesler?" Able was trying to sound modest as he grinned sheepishly.

"About what I said earlier, I'm sorry," Beck murmured. Mira glanced at him in surprise before shaking her head.

"Forget about it," Able simply told him. "It couldn't have been easy keeping such a secret." He looked more seriously at Mira as an uncomfortable silence fell upon them. "And as for you, where exactly _did_ you go?"

Mira studied the table they sat around before thinking of what to say. Either Able knew that Tron was alive or he was playing them into Tesler's hands. She knew that sooner or later they were going to have to tell the truth.

"You can tell me about it when you're ready," Able suddenly said.

A sigh of relief escaped from Mira's lungs. Able smirked in amusement when the tension faded. He knew that she was safe and alive. And for some reason, it felt as though a huge weight of guilt had been lifted from her shoulders.

Speaking of shoulders, she really needed to get that wound checked out. She glanced at Beck before standing up and stretching.

"I think I should go before you know who bursts a circuit," she announced. Able smirked at the comment, somehow she felt as though he knew who she was talking about. "I'll see you later."

Mira tried not to wince as she rezzed her light cycle and sped off towards the Outlands. The wounds she had received from Rinzler weren't nearly as painful as this one. The edge of the glass must have opened an old wound, or cut deeper than she'd originally thought. It didn't take long to reach the safehouse, and once inside Mira spotted Tron waiting near the panel that overlooked the Outlands.

If she wasn't in so much pain she would have laughed at his expression.

"What in the name of Users were you _thinking_?" His eyes were like chips of ice when her mask receded.

"Nice to see you too," Mira replied with a roll of her eyes. "I know it was stupid of me to take on Tesler, but we didn't have a choice. Able grounded Beck so I offered to take his place in the fight."

"Able knows?" Tron tilted his head to one side, and Mira rubbed her arm uncomfortably.

"He kind of saved me from Tesler," she admitted. "But I could've taken him if-" Tron cut her off with a glare.

"No, you couldn't have taken him on," he snapped. "You're not getting any training until that heals."

Anger coursed through Mira before she realized that he was only trying to help. If she continued training with such a wound it could become infected, and there were no User hospitals on the Grid. She headed for the stairs before he could think of any other punishments. At least she finally got the break she'd been waiting for.

* * *

**AN: Yeah, that all happened =D**

**End of Line**


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: This chapter is shorter than I expected, and I had to rewatch We Both Know How This Ends, but I think this is good enough. Thanks everyone for your reviews, they're greatly appreciated!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Two**

Mira rubbed her arm where the cut had opened a wound a few cycles ago. She was pleased to find out that it had healed quickly. A fresh scab was beginning to take over where the wound had been, leaving Mira a painful reminder of her fight with Tesler.

Once Tron had observed the wound he seemed pleased to find out that it was healing quickly.

Now Mira was standing beside Beck as Tron handed him a device. It reminded Mira of the tool that Bodhi had given Beck cycles ago.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Beck asked after Tron turned around.

"It's a device that manipulates the codes of vehicles," Tron explained. Mira raised an eyebrow when he mentioned manipulating codes. "I want you to put that code into one of Tesler's tanks. Once one tank gets infected the rest will go with it."

_Um, isn't Beck a mechanic_? Mira wondered as she eyed the device. _Wouldn't Tesler just send the tanks to the garage to get fixed_?

"So am I allowed to go with Beck?" she asked out loud.

"As long as you stay with him, and don't get caught." Tron's response made Mira blink in surprise.

It was about time he let her leave more often. Now she had a better chance of making a name for herself in the city, and on the Grid itself.

Mira nodded in agreement before changing her disguise. Beck smirked before changing back to his renegade disguise as well. Once they were ready they ran out of the safehouse and towards the edge of the city.

Excitement coursed through Mira as she followed Beck on her light cycle. She was more surprised to see a storm brewing in the distance when they reached the edge of the city.

Weather was something that never crossed Mira's mind while she was on the Grid. She often forgot how quickly it could change. One nano it could be raining, and the next, perfectly normal. And there were times when lightning storms would gather near the Outlands, causing energy pools to build.

Beck was quick to get through the ship. Mira followed him quickly as he made his way to the room where the tanks were kept. Guards were wandering around the ship, but none of them seemed to notice the renegade programs.

"I sure hope this works," Beck muttered when he jumped into the tank.

Mira stood near the entrance as she waited for him. She knew the guards were going to know there were intruders on the ship. Any nano they would be spotted and caught.

As if her thoughts had driven them to that spot, guards began appearing near the edge of the tank. Mira grabbed her disk and was about to throw it when Beck jumped out of the tank.

"This isn't my tank, sorry for the mix up." Mira rolled her eyes when Beck tried to remain calm as the soldiers began moving closer. She stood behind Beck, their backs together as one of the soldiers reached for their disk. "Now come on, we don't have to fight, we were just leaving" Beck tried to convince them.

"You wouldn't leave without saying goodbye, now would you?" Mira froze when she heard Pavel's voice. Behind the crowd of guards was the commander. He was smirking with disgust when he glared at the renegade programs.

"So much for a quiet exit," Mira muttered.

"How about a quiet death instead?" Pavel asked with a smirk.

The soldiers suddenly got into the tanks and aimed their canons at the intruders. Mira rezzed her light cycle, and before Beck could argue she whirled around, away from Pavel and the tanks. She didn't need to look back to see Beck following. Each twist and turn nearly resulted in a crash, but Mira managed to keep up as she avoided the tanks that were closing in on them.

Beck suddenly pulled on the breaks of his light cycle when the tanks had them cornered.

"Fire," Pavel ordered.

Mira braced herself for the pain that would follow. An explosion from a tank would lead to immediate deresolution. Pavel would ensure the renegades' end, even if it meant blowing up Tesler's ship in the process.

But to her surprise the tank's canon suddenly became a jumbled mess of code. Pavel's grin faded when he realized that the device Tron had given Beck began to work.

"Huh, what do you know?" She could hear the smirk in Beck's voice as he whirled around towards the ship's entrance. Mira followed him, eager to get away before the soldiers and Pavel recovered. "I think we're finally getting the hang of this," he added when they were far enough away.

"So I wonder what we'll do for the rest of the cycle," Mira said when they reached the garage. Able would likely be looking for Beck after their last discussion.

Mira felt a shiver run down her back when she remembered what had happened. Beck had offered her a chance to fight Tesler alone. Apparently he had wandered away from the garage while Link was 'keeping' an eye on him. That was why Able had been so angry. He'd assumed that Beck was the one fighting Tesler. Of course she had been furious when she discovered that Beck was gone. After all he could have helped in the fight, but of course that didn't happen.

"I've gotta get back to work," Beck said after changing back to his normal suit. "You should go back too." Mira was about to argue when she realized that Beck was right.

_I can tell Tron that our mission was successful_, she decided after watching Beck leave.

She sighed in frustration as she followed the path that led to the safehouse. There were no programs out, much to her surprise. A few were headed to different cities or jobs when she passed Argon Square. But aside from that it was relatively quiet.

She preferred it that way. It gave her time to think of what could be done in the following cycle. Or maybe get some training. Or avoid Tron all together. One of those ideas she would eventually choose. But for now she needed to get back before the curfew ended.

Mira wasn't surprised to see Tron looking at the screen that overlooked the Outlands. Images sifted as he continued checking on the cities around the Grid.

"The mission was a success," she announced when Tron made no sign of noticing her arrival.

"Good, it should buy us some time with Able," he suddenly replied without turning around. Mira raised an eyebrow in surprise when she saw a light blinking on and off at the corner of the screen.

"Wait, you want me to go with you?" she asked warily. Now she knew that Tron and Able had some kind of past alliance. What that past was she didn't know yet, but she knew it was only a matter of time before she found out.

"Able knows that you are staying with me," Tron explained after the screen went blank. He finally turned to face her, but Mira avoided his gaze. "He wants to know that you're safe."

_That would explain it_, she thought with a roll of her eyes. She didn't expect programs to have any concerns or sympathy over her. It just didn't seem possible that they would care. But now there were three programs that had changed her outlook on the Grid.

"When are we leaving?" she asked after an uncomfortable silence fell between them.

"Right now." Tron changed his suit to an all black suit with white patches. "Able's chosen a... rather dangerous spot for us to meet. So you'll need to be prepared for anything."

Mira was about to ask where when Tron began heading towards the garage. She sighed in before following him. Obviously questions weren't going to be answered until they reached their destination.

Snow swirled around when the garage's door opened. Mira's eyes widened when she realized that the storm was headed straight for the Outlands. Dark clouds had gathered around the upper regions of the Grid. Tron seemed oblivious to the cold though as he rezzed an older light cycle, one that was more suited for off road cycling. Mira reached for the baton he had given her and rezzed it as well.

The two of them sped across the Outlands, avoiding the highway the marked half of the Grid. Mira had learned that it was what kept the cities connected. There were a few cities that were only accessible through a ship or boat. She had never seen those cities before though, and she doubted she ever would.

"Careful, there could be gridbugs out here," Tron suddenly warned her.

Mira nodded to show that she had heard. She'd seen gridbugs before. They were nasty little creatures that could cause damage to the code of a light cycle or a program in general. If they got out of hand they could destroy in entire city, and were known for causing chaos where they went. Fortunately they hid in garbage heaps or at the darkest edge of a city, where they could cause little harm.

Relief washed over Mira when she noticed that they had arrived at the spot without getting ambushed. Tron turned his light cycle back into a baton and looked across the barren landscape. Snow was whipping past them as a fierce wind picked up. Mira's eyes widened in surprise when she noticed a beacon shining in the distance.

She turned her own light cycle back into a baton and followed Tron as he led the way. He was careful not to make any noise, but the howling wind managed to snuff out the noise anyways. Mira stepped onto the snow as lightly as she could. She was amazed at how stealthy Tron could be.

What lay before them was a strange looking tent that flapped in the wind. Mira had to blink several times as the cover of snow surrounded her. Able was leaning against a strange device as he observed the beacon carefully. Tron remained silent as ever as he waited for Able to finish his work.

Able suddenly looked up when Mira leaned against the snow. She held her breath while Tron gave her a look that said 'just keep quiet'. Able reached for his disk and whirled around to face an invisible opponent. Mira forced back a giggle when she saw his expression change to relief. Tron had wandered around until he was behind Able, and Mira smirked when Able turned, only to gasp in shock when he realized he wasn't alone.

"Hello Able," Tron said in a casual voice. Tron unveiled his mask and stared at Able calmly as the old program glanced over his shoulder.

"You brought a friend," Able managed to say after recovering from the shock. "I'm glad to see you're safe," he added when they entered the tent. It wasn't much, but it kept out of the buffeting wind and snow. Mira unveiled her mask and looked at the ground when Able raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Here, for your healing chamber. It should buy you some time." Able tossed Tron a strange object that contained energy.

"Tell me why you really called me here," Tron suddenly snapped. Mira leaned against the tent as she listened to them talk like they were old friends.

"I want you to stop," Able replied. "I know what he's up to, and I want it to stop. What's your grand scheme, if there is any?"

"Beck needs to know what he's fighting for."

"If you don't stop than I can't help you any longer." Able's threat made Mira shift uncomfortably. "We both know how this ends."

"The future of the Grid is my concern." Tron sounded more annoyed than angry as he avoided Able's gaze, just like Mira had avoided his. She smirked a little when she realized that was one thing she had in common. Tron didn't want to admit that he was putting Beck's life in danger, or hers.

"Beck's safety is my concern, and believe it or not, a User is also my concern," Able pointed out. Mira eyed him curiously when he glared at Tron. "I can't keep helping you like this, not if you continue training Beck."

"You can't, or you won't?"

"I won't watch Beck become another one of your mistakes." This time Tron flinched, and Mira raised an eyebrow as one of the tent's edges came out. What did Able mean by mistakes?

"I don't have another choice." Mira was about to cut in when she saw something at the edge of her sight.

Able saw it too and reached for his disk, and by instinct Tron reached for his.

"Not you dummy, them!" Able pointed to the gridbugs that were pouring into the tent. Mira's eyes widened in panic when Tron knocked a few aside, but there were too many coming it at once.

"There's too many of them!" she exclaimed.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Tron asked when he stood back-to-back with Able. Mira glanced at them warily when Tron grabbed his baton. She reached for hers when Able held up a bomb.

"Let's just get this over with," Able grumbled after activating it.

Mira rezzed her light cycle just as Tron rezzed his. Before the bomb went off they sped out of the tent, leaving behind the gridbugs. Relief washed over Mira when they were far enough away.

"Next time we meet, _I_ choose the location," Tron snapped.

Able rolled his eyes when they managed to out speed the storm. By now the winds had died down when they reached the edge of the city. Tron turned his light cycle back into a baton as Able got off and glared.

"Look, I know it's difficult to accept, but Beck makes a good renegade when you think about it," Mira managed to say after an icy silence fell between them.

The older program eyed her thoughtfully for a few nanocycles. Mira shifted in her light cycle uncomfortably as she held his gaze.

"You know, I think you've changed since the day we first met," he suddenly said. "Alright, I can see that arguing isn't going to get us anywhere, and I know Beck is just going to go behind my back. If you promise to keep them both safe, than I will continue supporting your cause."

Tron stared at Able in surprise before accepting his proposal. Mira let out a sigh of relief that she didn't realize she was holding. Any tension between the two seemed to fade once she intervened, and that made things easier on everyone.

And what Able said made sense. He was like a guardian to Beck and his friends. All he wanted was to keep them safe from the Occupation and from getting derezzed. Even if that meant putting his own life at risk.

* * *

**AN: So what did you think? I know a lot was left out, but more will be explained later on. Oh, and I came up with an idea for the sequel. I've already got the title picked out, and it will be called Rogue for numerous reasons. Anyways don't forget to leave a review, and tell me what you thought of this chapter :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: So I might borrow 2theSky's idea of an animal living on the Grid. Hey, Users can live on the Grid, so why can't animals? Well, it won't be an animal, but it will be a set of codes that have the appearance of an animal :D I'll get into this when Rogue comes out. Anyways thanks to everyone for your awesome reviews, they mean the world to me!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Three**

Tron was sifting through the images on the panel when Mira walked down the stairs. She was surprised that Beck had yet to arrive.

Then she frowned as she remembered their meeting with Able the other cycle. He didn't want anything to do with Beck's training or what ever plans Tron had. If anything Able had the power to keep Beck locked up at his garage. Beck was smarter than that though. Mira knew that he could easily get away from the garage if he was careful enough.

"So what's that for?" she asked as she saw an alarming amount of images on the screen. A few of them were images of a large structure that was clouded by pixels.

"Someone is hiding something," he explained without looking at her.

Mira's eyes widened when she saw a few programs gathered around the strange structure. Many of them were mechanics or medics. A few were scientists that looked like they had seen better days. Mira wondered what sort of job could lead to such a depressive state.

"I'm guessing that we're going to take a look at it," she said after folding her arms.

"Beck's late," Tron muttered.

She rolled her eyes and was once again reminded of how frustrated Tron could become. As a security program he needed to know _exactly_ what was going on in the Grid. The fact that someone had been able to override his protocols meant the program causing the problem was very smart.

"We're going out." His sudden words caught Mira off guard. She simply shrugged in response and followed him as the panel went dark.

_Someone's in a hurry_, she thought as Tron led the way to Argon City. She already knew where he was headed and didn't bother asking. Tron was already on edge. If she played the cards right, she would find out soon enough what was really going on.

Able's garage loomed into view after a few nanocycles passed. Mira was surprised by the lack of guards or soldiers posted around the city's edge. She guessed that they were further in the city making sure programs weren't breaking curfew.

She wasn't surprised that Tron kept his disguise on when they reached the garage. Guards and other programs were intimidated by his appearance. She had noticed that they kept a wide distance when he wandered into the garage.

Mira spotted Able talking with Link, the program that had turned in Hopper as a false renegade. She grinned a little when he flinched after Able asked him something. Tron had already gone ahead into Able's office. She rolled her eyes and remembered just how well he could sneak up on an opponent. Beck had learned a bit of that stealth, but Tron was the best.

She followed him before Able had a chance to notice her arrival. The door swung open just as she stood nearby.

Able barely took two steps when he realized that he wasn't alone. He let out a gasp of shock when Tron's mask receded.

"Tron, shouldn't you be in that healing chamber of yours?" Able demanded. He glanced at Mira, who simply shrugged in response.

"I'm looking for Beck."

"He's not here right now." Mira sighed as she leaned against the desk. It sounded like this was going to be a fun conversation. "But I'll tell him you're looking for him."

"There's something going on in Purgos that's encrypted, and I want Beck to investigate with Mira," Tron explained as he reached for his disk. Mira raised an eyebrow in surprise when he included her.

"You just won't leave this alone, can you?" Able demanded. "Who's that?" Able's eyes widened when an image of Dyson showed up on Tron's disk.

"Dyson? He's a soldier you better hope you never have to meet," Tron replied. "Just make sure the message gets passed on."

Mira sighed in frustration as she thought of how much trouble Dyson had caused during the previous cycles. Because of Dyson Tron was heavily scarred, and couldn't fight back. And because of Dyson, Clu had been successful in taking over the Grid.

"Wait, you're not setting them up against this Dyson character are you?" Able sounded more concerned than anything else.

"This doesn't concern you," Tron muttered.

"Beck's safety is my concern, and so is Mira's." Able folded his arms and glared at Tron. "So I'll go instead."

"You can't be serious?" Mira asked warily. She wondered just how skilled Able was at defending himself. But as Able turned to look at her, she saw determination in his eyes. The same determination she often saw in Beck's eyes.

"You're running out of time," Able said.

"I'm running out of patience," Tron grumbled.

Mira restrained the urge to laugh when Tron said that. His mask returned as he walked out of the garage, with Able following him. Mira followed them soon after thinking of what Able could possibly do on a mission. True he was a mechanic, and a good enough one to run a garage. But she didn't know much else about him.

"So what am I supposed to do?" she asked when they made their way back to the safehouse.

She half expected Tron to just say keep out of the way. After all she was likely to get hurt or captured during such a mission. At least that was how Able saw thing. She couldn't blame him for worrying, but she had survived this long for a reason.

"You'll be staying with me until the timing is right," Tron snapped. "Able's right, you can't do this without Beck. Dyson is too dangerous for one _User_ to take on."

Mira rolled her eyes when he held an edge to the word User. She didn't bother arguing that she could handle a low-life like Dyson. But it was better not to argue, not when there was so much at stake.

It didn't take Able long to reach the Outlands. Tron refused to let him near the safehouse, and Mira couldn't blame him for his wariness. Even if he could trust Able, a program might catch him and see his Identity Disk. Able folded his arms when he saw that Tron was waiting for him on the track he used for light cycle training.

"So I'm going in disguise to find out what's going on," Able said as they went over the plans. "Once I find out what Dyson's up to, than what?"

"If my hunch is right, we'll be seeing you within a few nanocycles," Tron replied.

Able nodded and looked down at the map Tron had given him. Mira raised an eyebrow as she studied the blinking light. She hoped that Dyson wasn't leading them into a trap of some kind. She wouldn't be surprised if that was the case.

_Dyson would know that we're watching his every move_, she thought.

Once Able was gone she was left alone to fiddle around with what ever was available. Tron would leave soon for Purgos, and she wasn't going to let him leave alone. Besides, three was better than one, and Tron couldn't argue against that.

She closed her eyes and thought back to a time when she was once in the User world. Again memories of her parents were vague, but she did remember one thing that had slipped her mind. Images of a furry creature could be made out as she tried to remember why it was so important.

Mira was shaken from her thoughts when Tron tapped her shoulder. The mask covered his face once more as he rezzed his light cycle. Mira sighed in annoyance as she followed suit. Just when she was beginning to remember _something_ from her past as a User, it was forgotten.

Tron wasted no time in reaching Purgos, avoiding shops and streets that were likely guarded by gangs. A shudder ran down Mira's spine as she remembered the last gang she had encountered. That fight had ended very badly, and she didn't think she or Beck would have made it if Lux hadn't stopped them. Ironically enough Lux had been part of that gang, but she had changed at the last nano.

It didn't take them long to reach the spot where Able was working. Mira wasn't surprised to see soldiers and guards wandering around the streets. They were keeping an eye on the entrance, and trucks sped past to get in. Mira's eyes narrowed when she saw programs hiding in the trucks.

"Looks like you were right," she whispered. "So how do we get in there?"

"Easy enough." She could hear the grin in Tron's voice as he reached for a grenade.

_Let them all know we're here_, she thought with a roll of her eyes. But Tron knew what he was getting himself into.

They managed to slip past the guards and soldiers before they were spotted. Mira wondered just how big the structure they were looking for was. For all she knew it could have been a tiny device like the decoder Tron had given Beck.

Tron placed the grenade on the wall of the building the trucks had stopped in front of. Mira hung back and held her breath as an explosion shook the ground.

She was surprised to see that soldiers had surrounded Able as Dyson stood in front of him, mouth agape with shock. Mira followed Tron as he managed to pass the guards by flipping over them. Mira smirked when her boot kicked one of the guards in the mask.

"What took you so long?" Able demanded as he threw off a soldier.

"Able, behind you!" Mira's eyes widened when a soldier ran towards Able.

The soldiers were closing in on them, and Dyson threw a panicked glance towards Mira and Tron.

"Protect the device!" he shouted before running off.

Mira threw a fist into the chest of one soldier while swinging her leg into another. She grabbed her light sword and slammed it against a soldier that tried grabbing her from behind.

"Do you have any idea what we're even looking for?" Able asked when he stood beside Tron.

"I'll know it when I see it," Tron snapped. By now most of the soldiers were either running or unconscious. "This is usually why I bring Beck."

Before he could say anything else the floor beneath them began to tremble. Mira's eyes widened when a ship suddenly flew into the air.

Her heart nearly skipped a beat when she saw that it was a large recognizer. One of the biggest ships she had ever seen, a new toy for Clu.

"Found it," she said after catching her breath.

"You know what this means?" Able asked. Tron's mask had receded after he gazed at the recognizer that flew away from the building. "I was wrong, as much as I hate to say it, you're gonna need Beck."

"No, I need all of your help," Tron muttered with a shake of his head.

Mira sighed in relief when she realized that it was over. What ever Clu had constructed, she knew it couldn't be any good. Just about everything else he designed wound up leading to someone's doom. What bothered her was that none of the programs in Purgos seemed alarmed by the massive ship that flew past their city.

It didn't take them long to return to Argon after that. Mira was just glad to get away from Purgos. It brought nothing but bad memories for her - memories she'd rather leave behind.

"We'll keep in touch," Tron promised after Able got off his light cycle.

"I'm sure you will," he muttered with a roll of her eyes. "You stay out of trouble," he added to Mira, who laughed in return.

"Like that's gonna happen," she said playfully.

Able smirked before wandering back into the garage. She heard him mutter something like, 'smart alack'.

She couldn't help but smile as she watched him leave. Able was a program who knew how to have a good time. Unlike Tron, he was willing to listen and give her some freedom. No wonder Beck and his friends liked Able so much.

They returned to the safehouse with little to say about their adventure. Mira guessed that Tron was trying to figure out what the new weapon Clu just designed was for. Knowing Tron he would spend the next few cycles trying to figure it out.

So for the next few nanocycles she was left to recollect her memories of the strange furry creature. She leaned against the wall that overlooked the Outlands.

_What in the Users name is that thing_? she wondered as she remembered pointed ears and long whiskers. She remembered that it had claws at the end of it's feet. And unusually long legs. _A cat_! That's _what it's called_, she realized.

She remembered begging her mom and dad to get her a kitten for her birthday. That was the day she had disappeared on the Grid. She wondered if they ever did get one. Or if they had given up searching for her.

Mira blinked in surprise when she saw the door swing open. Beck had returned, but his expression was difficult to read as he walked in.

"Where have you been?" Tron asked as he looked at the screen. The images of the large recognizer had disappeared as soon as the door opened.

"It was my fault, I tried to outrun a storm," Beck replied. "I got a little lost... almost for good." Mira raised an eyebrow when he added the last part.

Beck was hiding something, she could see it now as she stood up straight.

"I'm glad you're back." Mira tilted her head to one side when Beck walked past the screen.

"I always find my way back, I guess that's why you chose me as your successor."

"One of many reasons, yes." Tron sounded more confused than ever as Beck glanced at Mira, who simply shrugged.

_What are you getting at_? she wondered.

"Right." Her eyes widened when he rubbed his wrist. A code could be made out, one that sent chills down her back.

She had seen that code a few times during her travels. Programs that gained those codes were usually found dead cycles later, or half crazy. Either way the end results would end up getting Beck derezzed if he didn't get the code checked out by a medic.

"Where did _that_ come from?" she demanded in a whisper.

Beck stiffened as if he had forgotten that she was there.

"Later," he muttered in a 'Tron shouldn't hear this' tone.

Mira rolled her eyes and realized that Beck was probably right. What ever had happened to him was something that Tron shouldn't know about. She would find out soon enough what had happened.

* * *

**AN: Yeah, not much happening here unless you count the MRU Clu designed as important. But yeah, I'm definitely excited about where this is headed... only a few more chapters left before it's finished.**


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: Alright, I'm cutting Tagged into two chapters. It's one of my favorite episodes, but it has to be shortened for multiple reasons. Thanks to 2theSky for your awesome review :)**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Four**

She had fun fumbling around with the bits and pieces of code she had found. Tron was in the healing chamber while Beck went off to work, giving Mira time to figure out whether it was possible to create an artificial life form on the Grid. Programs could exist, and Users could live on the Grid, so why couldn't cats?

The code wasn't complex. It was just enough to create a screen that she could touch. And when she touched the screen, she was surprised to see various shapes and sizes appear. She doubted Tron was keen on the idea of having some pet running around the safehouse, but it couldn't hurt to try.

Mira grinned when she used her finger to draw a line across the screen. The screen suddenly disappeared after she finished working with the code. Mira's eyes widened when a butterfly began fluttering around the room, flapping vibrant neon green, blue and yellow wings.

"Where did that come from?" Mira nearly leaped out of her suit when she heard Beck's voice coming from behind. She whirled around to see that he was standing near the stairs, grinning like an idiot.

"Does Tron know you're here?" she muttered crossly. The butterfly had disappeared, much to her disappointment. It had been about the only vibrant object in the room.

"He just stepped out of the healing chamber," Beck replied when she stood up.

"I was... trying to make a cat," she explained after shaking off the surprise. Beck raised an eyebrow in confusion. "A cat's an animal, sort of like a User but it walks on all fours, and it has whiskers, a tail and pointy ears... and claws." She smiled as she remembered the kitten she had begged her parents to get her.

"Okay..." Beck sounded more confused than ever as he turned around.

Mira sighed in frustration as she followed him back to the main room. She wasn't surprised to see Tron looking at an image on the screen. But she was surprised to see what he was looking at.

"Looks like our fan club strikes again," she said when she saw the 'Tron Lives' symbol on the screen.

"You mean _my_ fan club," Tron snapped.

"Hey, you made a joke!" Beck grinned when Tron glanced at him. Mira simply tilted her head to one side as she studied the codes.

The style was vibrant, bright, and obvious. Who ever had done this knew how to get Tesler's attention. Mira suddenly wished that she had thought of doing this cycles ago. She smirked as she imagined the look of disbelief on Clu's face when he saw those images.

"Have you found anything out about these programs?" Tron asked as he went on looking at the images.

Tron had sent Beck on solo missions to find out more information on the mysterious programs for the last couple of cycles. Though Mira was annoyed that he had chosen just Beck to go, she couldn't blame him. If more than one program was sent to spy on them, the ones that caused the symbols would get suspicious.

"There's nothing about them. The soldiers don't even realize that there's more than one of them," Beck replied. He exchanged a look with Mira, and she already knew where this was headed.

"So, when do we bring them in?" she asked.

"We don't." Tron's reply was cold as ice.

"But this is what we've been waiting for, they could be new recruits." Beck was trying to sound calm, but Mira could tell that he was just as eager as she was to find out who these programs were. And if they were willing to fight in the uprising.

"There's more to the uprising than acts of vandalism," Tron snapped.

"Yeah, but we didn't know that when you found us," Mira pointed out. Tron gave her an odd look, and she grinned back sheepishly.

"As long as I'm wearing the suit I should have a say in this." Beck held stared at Tron determinedly before he sighed in frustration.

"These programs need to know what they're fighting for." Tron folded his arms and glared at the two friends. Beck stood beside Mira while she rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry, we'll let them know," Mira announced with a firm nod.

Tron ignored them and wandered away from the screen, clearly annoyed with their final decision. Mira was more relieved than anything else. Finally they stood up to Tron, and maybe now there would be more programs to fight in the uprising.

She followed Beck out of the safehouse, eager to get away from it all. There was still so much on her mind, like the strange code on Beck's wrist, and the large ship that Clu and Dyson had built. And she couldn't help but wonder if it had anything to do with Tron revealing that he was alive to Dyson.

"So you do you mind telling me where that code on your wrist came from?" Mira asked as they drove towards the city.

Beck suddenly slowed down, and she realized that there was more on his mind than the mysterious programs Tron mentioned.

"Look, just make sure that he doesn't find out," he muttered crossly. "I ran into an... old friend of his." Mira raised an eyebrow in confusion. She remembered what Able had said about Tron having 'friends' everywhere, and realized just how right he was. "Turns out his old friend is a sadistic killer, bent on destroying the Grid, and everyone on it."

Mira stared at Beck in disbelief. "How could Tron let someone like that live?" She thought back to the rumors she had heard about a renegade running around the Grid. Maybe this program that Beck ran into was the same program.

"I'm not sure, but he's the reason I got these codes." Beck sounded more annoyed than worried. "He built some kind of machine that was powered by two programs..." He broke off, and Mira suddenly understood what he meant by that.

"He was using you to power the machine," she whispered. Beck gave her an odd look before nodding. "What did he look like?"

An uncomfortable silence fell between them as Beck thought it over. For a moment she wondered if he really did forget. But than she guessed that a program as dangerous as the one Beck mentioned would be difficult to forget.

"He had white lines on his face, and the 'T' symbol on his arms instead of his chest," he replied.

_Cyrus_! Mira restrained a gasp as she recalled the program she had seen in Bismuth. Before it had been claimed by the Occupation she lived in Bismuth for a short while. She remembered seeing a program with a similar appearance. He had been wearing a cape at the time, and it had looked as though he was on the run from something, or _someone_.

They went on in silence as Beck led the way to Argon Square. The Square was where the programs struck most often, so it seemed like an obvious spot to find them.

Programs were wandering throughout the streets and buildings as they went to their usual jobs. More guards had been placed around the streets in order to keep an eye on suspicious programs.

Mira blinked in surprise when a female program suddenly ran over to a group lingering outside a building.

"There's a bomb inside one of the trains!" she exclaimed after catching her breath. Mira exchanged a look with Beck before following him towards the station.

She already had a feeling the bomb was connected with the programs that had left the messages all around the city.

"If we're going to catch these programs than we need to do it right," Beck muttered as he suddenly reached his disk. Mira raised an eyebrow when he changed his suit to the one Tron had used when they first met. It was the suit that Rinzler used - the mark of a black guard. With a sigh of frustration she realized that she would have to do the same.

She reached for her disk and fumbled around with the code until she found what she was looking for. A black suit with four white circuits, the one Tron used as his disguise now. Once she placed her disk on her back, her suit was ready for interrogation.

Beck led the way into an alley where Mira heard the sound of footsteps running. She peered around the corner to see that there were three programs on the run.

"I wish I could've seen their faces!" one of the programs exclaimed.

"Next time, let's stick around longer," another program huffed as he tried to catch his breath.

"That's how we get caught." Mira stiffened when the third program spoke up. They were disguising their voice, making it sound more masculine. "If we stick to my plan we can keep this up."

The three programs skidded to a halt when Beck suddenly stepped out of the alley. Mira smirked when the smaller of the three gasped in shock.

"Run!" Beck threw out a gravity grenade before they got very far. Mira watched in amusement as the programs floated in a bubble. She remembered Tron showing them how it worked. It kept the enemy program from running away.

"So now what?" she whispered as the three programs began to panic.

"We get them to that abandoned warehouse," Beck replied.

Mira wondered how they were going to do that. To her surprise Beck managed to lift the bubble without much problem. She wondered how light it was as he led the way towards the building he had mentioned.

The programs were shouting insults along the way. Mira noticed how the smaller of the three programs had calmed down slightly. She tilted her head to one side as she noticed the strange lines on their masks. The lines made it look as though the programs were grinning.

Beck dropped the bubble in the middle of the abandoned building. Mira stood back while he observed the three programs. Their faces were hidden by masks, but she could sense panic rising between them. They thought this was the end of line.

"Did you really think you could get away with what you did?" Beck demanded. He was disguising his voice as well, using a deeper, more commanding voice.

"We didn't do anything," the smaller program replied.

"Just for the record, I don't have any idea what these programs did," the taller program tried explaining.

Mira suddenly stepped forward and turned the program around. She grabbed his disk and handed it to Beck. Beck gave her a look before picking at the latest memories the program had viewed.

"Oh, that..." The program sounded embarrassed as Beck tossed back his disk.

"We didn't do anything, it's called free code." The shorter program spoke with a strange accent, but to Mira's defense she didn't know if programs spoke in different accents. She gazed at him and noticed the strange device on his hand.

"Do you really believe that Tron is alive?" Beck asked after an uncomfortable silence fell between them.

"I let my work speak for itself," the shorter program replied.

The other two nodded in response.

Beck suddenly reached for his disk, and the three programs began to panic once more as he swung it in front of them. Mira almost laughed as she watched them struggle in their confinement. Beck placed his disk on his back once more, and the black suit was replaced by his alter ego.

The three programs stopped struggling when they realized who it was standing in front of them. Mira changed her appearance back to the suit she normally used. Once that was finished the programs were released from the gravity bubble. They landed on their feet and stared at the two renegades.

"Tron, it really is you," the shorter program gasped.

"Wait, so does this mean you're not gonna derezz us?" the taller program asked.

"Of course not, he's Tron!" the smaller program snapped. "He's here to help us, right?"

"That's right, but I'm here because I _need_ help," Beck replied. "The renegade and I are fighting in a revolution, and we need more recruits." Mira raised an eyebrow as he looked at the three programs with what she guessed was hope. "So, are you in?"

"Absolutely," the smaller program replied almost instantly.

"Of course," the other two shrugged as though it didn't matter.

"That was easy," Mira muttered as Beck stood beside her. She folded her arms and looked at them curiously.

"If you're going to join the uprising than I need to trust you," Beck suddenly said.

The three programs exchanged wary looks. Finally the smaller one shrugged as the first two unveiled their masks.

"The name's Moog," the taller program explained with a grin. "And this is Rasket."

"It's Rasque," the shorter program muttered.

"What ever," Moog said with a roll of his eyes. "And the heart and sole of the Jolly Tricksters, our leader." He grinned as the smaller program unveiled their mask.

Mira's eyes widened when she saw a familiar pair of greenish blue eyes looking back at them.

"My name's Mara," she breathed. "Hi, again." She sounded embarrassed as she glanced at Beck and Mira.

"Wait, you three know each other?" Moog demanded.

"No-" Beck was cut off by Mara's calm but determined stare.

"Tron and the renegade saved my life, more than once," she explained sheepishly. "I wanted to thank you, and this was my way of doing so."

Beck sighed as Rasket glanced between him and Mara. Mira leaned against the wall as she waited for something to happen.

"So now what?" Moog asked.

"Get some rest," Beck replied. "Meet me here at the next cycle, and I'll have something planned." He glanced at Mira, who stood up and looked back at Moog and Rasket.

They didn't seem like programs that could fight back against Clu. But they were the ones behind the messages left in the city. Mara was their ringleader, and if she could lead them to do such things, there was no telling what else she was capable of.

"Alright, let's bounce," Moog muttered.

Mira rezzed her light cycle as soon as they were far enough away from the warehouse. It seemed strange to be cruising along the road as Beck moved in beside her.

"How in the Users did this happen?" she asked warily.

"Mara's always been more rebellious than Zed," Beck explained after sighing in annoyance. "I never expected her to actually pull something like this off though."

"She's a good friend." Mira thought back to how friendly Mara had been when they first met. It just didn't seem real that Mara was now part of the revolution, but in the end it did make sense.

Beck gave her an odd look before speeding towards the Outlands. Mira rolled her eyes and followed him. This wasn't going to be an easy alliance. Mara was one of Beck's good friends, and now she was fighting in the revolution. He worried for his friends' safety, and understandably so.

_Please keep Mara safe_, she silently begged.

* * *

**AN: Yeah, not much else to add here. What did you think of the butterfly? I bet someone could draw it if they wanted to :)**

**End of Line**


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: Alright, took me a while to get this chapter finished, but I managed it. Sorry for the two day wait, but here it is :) Thanks to 2theSky and Sunofaia for reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Five**

They walked into the safehouse just in time to see Tron running on a treadmill. Mira folded her arms when she realized that he was upside down. The sight was something that would have normally made her laugh, but Tron took things way too seriously.

"Remember when you first approached me? How did you know I was the right choice?" Beck sounded skeptical as he looked down at the floor. Mira knew that he was worried about Mara, and rightfully so. "You said I wasn't afraid."

_Mara's leading a ragtag group of programs to frustrate the Occupation_, she reminded herself. _Sounds a bit like us when I think about it_.

"I didn't, but you kept coming back." Mira rolled her eyes and wondered how true that really was. Tron had encouraged Beck into training.

"Was I your first choice?" Mira raised an eyebrow when Tron slowed down. Beck was risking his secret encounter with the rogue program by asking these questions.

"Why do you ask?" Tron had stopped running by now, and the treadmill he was running on had returned to the floor.

"Just curious." Beck shrugged and glanced at Mira, who simply looked away. She didn't know what to say - she didn't meet the program Beck had met.

"You forget, you were already fighting against the occupation. I just steered you on the right path." Tron placed a hand on Beck's shoulder before walking away.

Mira sighed as she followed Beck out of the safehouse once more. It seemed like this would get them nowhere, and they had to meet with the 'Jolly Tricksters' once more. She wasn't sure what Beck had in mind for their first mission.

"Did that give you any ideas?" she asked as they headed for the abandoned warehouse.

"Yeah, I have a good plan." Beck grinned when he looked at her.

It didn't take them long to reach the abandoned warehouse. Mira changed her suit once more as she began pacing. She turned just in time to see that Mara and her friends Moog and Rasket had returned. Beck glanced at them as well, but Mara was the first to approach.

They settled down near the center of the building. Mira stood beside Beck while Mara, Moog and Rasket sat on stools. Rasket was fumbling around with a screen he'd pulled up, while Beck had pulled up his own screen. The three of them looked as though they were still trying to process what had happened.

"The right path," Beck began as he sifted through the images on the screen in front of them. Mira stood firmly as she watched the image of Tesler's ship come into view. "Whether it's fighting the occupation or defacing public property-" Moog's eyes widened when he realized what their next target would be.

"Whoa, that's Tesler's ship!" he exclaimed.

"Each fifth cycle General Tesler's ship comes to port for fuel," Mira explained. She remembered Tron mentioning this to Beck when they first searched for the data cube.

"There's a data cube in Tesler's ship with information on it, and you're going to help us get it." Beck finished for her.

"That's the biggest canvas in Argon!" Rasket looked at the ship longingly, and once again Mira's fists clenched.

She knew that these programs were only in it for the thrill. They didn't realize how big of a risk they were making by doing what they did.

"You won't be anywhere near the ship," she snapped.

"That's right." Beck glanced at her, and she knew that he was annoyed with her reaction, but she couldn't resist. These programs were too stupid to realize what they were getting themselves into. "You're going to put that free code of yours to good use outside Tesler's ship, while we go and get the data cube."

"That way the guards are distracted while you're inside!" Mara finished for him. "Amazing that I figured that all out huh?" She glanced at her companions excitedly, but Moog and Rasket frowned.

"Wait, so we're just your distraction?" Rasket demanded.

"Where's the fun in that? We want in on the thrill!" Moog added in a whiny voice.

Mira's eyes narrowed as Beck suddenly turned around.

"If you just want in on the thrills, than you might as well give up already," he snapped.

Silence fell between them before Mara stood up. Mira could see the anger in her eyes as she turned to face her companions.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing!" she scolded. "This is Tron and the renegade we're talking about. Moog, they inspired you to use your creation. And they inspired Rasket to fight back-"

"Uh, Rasque," Rasket cut in and glared as Mara rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. I don't know about you, but I'm willing to fight alongside them."

Mira was surprised by the inspirational words Mara had chosen. She would have made a good leader if it wasn't for her lack of faith in herself. Mira had a feeling that if there were a female version of Tron, Mara would fit that description perfectly, minus the lack of humor Tron had.

"So are we in?" Beck turned around once Mara was finished. Moog and Rasket exchanged looks before nodding in agreement. "Good, you'll be at the docks using your free code, and wait here after you're finished."

The three programs stood up. Mira watched as their masks hid their faces. She couldn't help but grin back as they turned their light cycles towards the docks. Despite Moog's need for thrill and excitement, she had a feeling he would have made a good friend.

_But I'm not about to trust them so easily_, she reminded herself.

"Do you still have that light jet baton I gave you?" Beck asked when he turned to face her.

"Of course," she replied.

"Good, we're gonna need it." Mira wasted no time in handing him the baton.

She had practiced driving a light jet since her last encounter with Tesler. But two light jets would look more suspicious than one. If they were lucky Tesler or his soldiers would be too busy searching for the Jolly Tricksters.

Beck rose high enough into the sky that they wouldn't be detected by anyone on the ground. Mira watched as the graffiti the Jolly Tricksters created began to develop around the docks and city. She was amazed at how beautiful the artwork looked.

She held on as Beck dove towards the ship. Recognizers flew towards the docks and the outer city as more of the code appeared. Mira smirked when she realized that Beck was right - Tesler wasn't about to let the programs that caused this graffiti get away alive. Fortunately Mara wasn't an easy program to capture, and hopefully her friends were just as good.

"Remember, don't let the guards see us," Beck whispered when they jumped into the ship.

Mira rolled her eyes as she followed him into the room where the data cube was kept. She glanced around nervously as she remembered their last adventure in Tesler's ship. A place where hope goes to die. She wasn't sure where she had heard those words from, but she knew that they fit Tesler's ship.

Her heart was beating frantically as Beck found the data cube they were looking for. She was surprised there weren't any soldiers wandering about. Tesler really didn't want those programs getting away.

"Let's go." She almost jumped when Beck grabbed her by the wrist. He held the data cube as they made a run for it.

Beck wasted no time in returning to their meeting place. Mira blinked in surprise when she saw Mara standing near the ledge. She was alone - something that sent a thrill of worry through Mira. Beck glanced at Mira before walking forward. Mara was biting her finger, and Mira restrained a giggle.

_A User would have done that_, she thought.

"You're alone," Beck said in an accusing tone.

Mara gasped and whirled around to face them.

"I'm sorry, I tried stopping them!" she tried to explain.

"Where are they?" Mira demanded as she folded her arms.

"There." Mara looked down at Tesler's ship, and Mira's eyes widened in disbelief.

_Idiot bit-brained programs_! she thought angrily. She imagined that Tron would have used a colorful vocabulary for them, but now wasn't the time to think about him. Moog and Rasket were likely already captured, and she couldn't imagine what Tesler would do to them as punishment for what they had done.

"What were they thinking?" Beck sighed.

"They weren't." Mara's reply made Mira smirk in amusement. "I'm the one who usually does the thinking for them."

"We need to free your friends before they're derezzed," Beck said as he grabbed an extra baton. Mira raised an eyebrow when she realized that he had a spare light jet baton.

Mira drew out her own light jet baton and flew into the air, leaving Beck to ride with Mara. She looked over her shoulder to see that Beck had joined in a nanocycle later.

"Zed's never gonna believe this!" Mara exclaimed as they flew towards Tesler's ship. Once again they were undetected by Tesler's soldiers, much to Mira's surprise. Mara was having the time of her life as she followed Beck into the ship.

Mira wondered if she would have felt the same way after being trapped in the garage all day. She knew what it felt like being stuck inside all cycle. But Mara had the freedom of going to clubs or doing what she wanted. Mira was stuck with good old Tron, who only let her go out on missions or with Beck.

She sighed as she followed them into the ship. It seemed inevitable that they would get caught. An alarm was buzzing around the ship as they ran to where Tesler would interrogate his prisoners. Mira had never seen this part of the ship before, and felt a shudder run down her spine.

The scattered remains of programs covered the floor that Pavel and a band of soldiers walked on. Moog and Rasket had been caught, and as usual it was Pavel leading them to their doom. Mira's stomach churned with disgust as she looked down at Pavel.

"This way." Beck's whisper was enough to gain Mira's attention as she ran after him. Mara stood beside him as they looked down at machine Pavel was leading Moog and Rasket to.

Mira's eyes narrowed when she saw a stone-still program sitting in one of the chairs. His expression was filled with horror as Pavel lifted his head.

"Did he scream?" Pavel sneered.

"Yes sir," one of the soldiers replied.

"That's the problem with these programs. They can't hold themselves together." Pavel's last remark made Mira wish she could throw the guy into the Sea of Simulation. He deserved to be lost and forgotten for all of the pain he had caused. The program's remains skittered across the floor, leaving nothing behind. "I'd like some alone time with these two."

The soldiers left the room almost at once, not wanting to get on Pavel's bad side.

"That device extracts a programs' disk information and codes," Beck explained in a whisper. Mira glared at Pavel as the soldiers threw Moog and Rasket onto the chairs. They were bound by cuffs as the information from their disks were drawn out.

"Now before you lose your ability to speak, why don't you tell me who the renegades are?" Pavel demanded.

"We don't know!" Moog cried out. "We use free code, that's all!"

"So you work with your hands do you?" Pavel smirked as he pressed something on the machine. Mira winced when Rasket let out a cry of pain. His arm suddenly shook, and to Mira's dismay, the code began to fade.

"Now!" Beck and Mara began pushing the machine with their legs. Mira joined in and used all of her strength to push it towards Pavel.

The machine let out a creaking noise before it slammed onto the floor. Mira watched in amazement as pixels from the machine scattered around Pavel as he made a jump for it. She jumped down just in time to help free Rasket.

"You came back!" Moog exclaimed.

"Don't thank me," Beck replied with a shake of his head.

"You're welcome," Mara sighed with a roll of her eyes.

Mira smirked when Moog and Rasket gave Mara thankful looks. She followed Beck as he led the way towards the entrance of Tesler's ship. By now more soldiers were beginning to appear as the alarm buzzed around them. Mira wasn't surprised to see that Paige was leading a band of soldiers towards the runaway programs.

"You four keep an eye on the entrance," Beck ordered as he reached for his disk. Again Mira rolled her eyes as she stood beside him, ignoring his orders.

"Sorry, but you're not Tron," she snapped. Beck sighed in frustration when he realized that she wouldn't listen. She grabbed her light sword and swung it into the thigh of a soldier. The soldier slumped to the floor just in time for her to knock him out.

"You just won't give up, will you?" Paige managed to grab Beck by his wrists. Mira groaned in annoyance as she struggled to keep a group of soldiers at bay.

"Nope!" Beck pushed Paige away just in time to grab Mira by the arm. She gasped in surprise as he pulled her away. "We need to get out of here alive," he whispered.

Mira was about to say something back when Paige caught up to them. Beck managed to climb to the top of the recognizers that were lined up. Mira followed him before getting tossed aside by Paige, who grinned when she was about to throw her disk.

Beck tripped Paige with his legs before she could make her aim. She whirled around with her disk in hand as he blocked her blow. Mira looked over her shoulder just in time to see that Mara was holding a recognizer at bay. To her surprise and amazement the colors Mara used had covered the entire ship, even the window.

It took her a few nanocycles to realize that the recognizer was flying towards the others that were lined up. Without thinking about it she rezzed her light jet baton and flew away. Beck realized what was happening and shoved Paige aside before following her. An explosion shook the ship as the recognizer Mara had attacked landed into the other recognizers. Mira felt the heat of flames erupt around them as she led the way towards the exit.

"Mara, run!" she shouted as light copters fell in pursuit.

Mara turned around just in time to get blasted by one of the shots from the band of light copters. She gasped in alarm as she stumbled backwards. Mira's eyes widened in panic when Mara fell out of the ship. She sped forward just as Beck managed to pull ahead. Beck barely managed to catch Mara as they swerved away from the ship, and away from Tesler's soldiers.

Relief washed over Mira's shoulders when they turned back towards the abandoned warehouse. She wondered what had happened to Rasket and Moog while they were fighting Paige. Mara had waited long enough to nearly get killed, but they wasted no time in fleeing.

To Mira's surprise Moog and Rasket were waiting at the abandoned warehouse. Mara ran over to them only to fold her arms and glare.

"We're sorry... about what happened," Rasket murmured. His arm was nothing more than a hologram now as he looked at Beck and Mira shamefully.

"We messed up real bad," Moog added.

"There's always going to be mistakes," Mira said as she studied them. "But you'll learn from your mistakes."

"Are you still willing to fight back?" Beck asked.

"No way, we're not good enough," Moog replied with a push of his hands.

"We barely survived our last encounter, I don't think we can fight them again," Rasket muttered.

"The right path... it's out there isn't it? You're fighting for Argon City," Moog suddenly looked out towards the city, and Mira tilted her head to one side.

"No, you fighting for the Grid, so that _this_ never happens." Rasket held up his injured arm and looked at them hopefully.

"Hey, it's a good thing you're alive, we need you."

The two programs left before Mara or Beck could stop them. Mira simply stood still as she wondered how much Moog and Rasket had learned from their mistakes. If they had not taken such a big risk than none of this would have happened. Maybe that was why Tron had taken it easy on Beck during his first cycles of training.

"No matter what, I'm still ready to fight alongside you," Mara said as she turned to face them.

Beck took a deep breath before looking back at her. "But I'm not," he replied.

"What... does that mean?" Mara asked hesitantly.

"It means that without your friends, you're useless to me." Mira stiffened when Beck said those words. He was acting so... cold towards his own friend. Mara's eyes widened as he turned and left her standing there. Mira shook her head and followed him.

It didn't take them long to get back to Argon City. Mira was surprised that Beck wanted to go back after what had happened. She could only imagine what Mara must have thought as they left her standing there. Would she be angry? Or would she forgive them?

She blinked in surprise when she saw Tron hiding out in one of the alleys. She was even more surprised to see that he wasn't hiding his face. She exchanged a look with Beck before they sat on the bench beside the alley.

Beck went on explaining what had happened, and how the two programs Mara recruited ended up becoming thrill seekers.

"In the end, Mara was the only one who truly believed in the cause. I just wasn't ready for the consequences," he finished as Tron took it all in.

"She was the one true believer," Mira sighed as she leaned back.

"If she truly believes in the uprising, than she'll come back," Tron replied.

Mira looked across the square to watch the programs wandering around. She hoped that Tron was right. The uprising needed more programs like Mara. Programs that were ready to give their lives to fight Clu.

* * *

**End of Line**


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: I managed to get this typed up in one day. Kind of sad huh? But listening to music is always what gets me going. I was listening to the Firebird Suite when I typed this, and for some reason it just encouraged me to write. Anyways thanks everyone for your reviews, they're always appreciated :)**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Six**

Mira wasn't surprised to see Tron standing in front of the screen that overlooked the Outlands. His expression was difficult to make out as a video played out on the screen.

"What's going on?" she asked as she studied the trucks that were crashing into the roads.

"Someone is setting a trap," Tron explained after the screen went blank. "Tesler recruited a scientist by the name of Keller."

Mira raised an eyebrow in surprise. Recruiting scientists was a common thing for the occupation. Tesler had recruited Shaw in the hopes that he would create a super weapon. Whatever Keller was up to, it would only lead to disaster in the end.

She turned around just in time to see that Beck had returned from work. His eyes were dark with worry when he approached.

"I need your help," he said when Mira tilted her head to one side. "Mara's acting strange, and it has something to do with an accident she was in."

_Big surprise there_, Mira thought with a roll of her eyes. Mara must have been on the course that one of the trucks crashed into. If that was the case than there must have been something in the trucks to make her act so strangely.

She glanced around to see if Tron was in the room. He had wandered away by the time Beck returned. There wasn't time to ask Tron whether it was safe to leave. Besides, Mira knew that she could handle this mission. With a smirk a mask hid her face as she followed Beck out of the safehouse.

Things would get interesting if what she thought was true. Mara had been effected by the trucks that programed to crash. And if one program started acting strange, she could imagine that others would begin to act just like Mara had at the garage.

"Please join us for mingling and music at Argon Park." Mira rolled her eyes when a recognizer with Tesler's image flew by.

"Since when does he throw parties?" she asked.

"Don't ask me," Beck muttered.

Beck rezzed his light cycle once they were outside and led the way to where the crash sight was located. Mira knew that they would find their first clue near or at the crash if they were lucky. She hoped that Tesler's army wasn't smart enough to clear away the evidence.

"So exactly how strange was Mara acting?" Mira asked as they reached the city.

"She thought the recognizers were beautiful." Beck's expression was grim, and Mira understood why.

That definitely didn't sound like Mara, unless she counted the artwork she had used on the recognizer in Tesler's ship.

It didn't take them long to reach the crash sight. Orange lines acted like barricades, preventing programs from getting any closer. Beck turned his light cycle into a baton and pulled apart the barricade. Mira folded her arms when he moved them apart wide enough for one program to fit through.

Once Beck was inside she followed him, carefully avoiding the wreckage. Bits and pieces of the truck were scattered around the area. A strange orange substance coated parts of the wreckage. Mira felt a shudder run down her spine as she wondered what the orange coating could be.

"Let's split up, we'll find what we're looking for faster," Beck ordered as he climbed to the top of the rubble.

Mira rolled her eyes and decided it was better to look than argue. Mara's life could be in danger, and it was crucial they worked fast to get rid of the problem. Suddenly a flash lit the area up, and Mira turned to see Zed glaring at them.

"Stop right there renegades." Mira stood up and joined Beck as she wondered if Zed knew what he was getting himself into.

"Go home before you get hurt," Beck snapped. He sounded more worried than irritated.

"I don't have to do what you say." Zed remained icily stubborn as he glared at them.

"What is with you do you want to get derezzed?" Beck jumped down from the rubble and stood in front of Zed, who was pinned against a wall.

"What's with you?" Zed said mockingly. Mira sighed in annoyance as she stood beside Beck. "I'm here because this is the accident my friend Mara was in. Something got knocked loose in her head, and the one program who _should_ be helping me is off with some girl."

Beck flinched while Mira smirked. Maybe Zed was jealous, or he just didn't know any better. Either way it was fun watching Zed face the renegade.

"Why am I telling you? He's not your friend. I'm beginning to wonder if he's my friend at all." Zed turned around just in time for Mira to see the orange coating once more. Beck noticed it as well and grabbed his wrist.

"What's this?" he demanded.

"Obviously a clue, you can thank me later," Zed muttered. He looked down at the orange coating warily before wandering around the wreckage. Mira wasn't surprised when he reached what she guessed was the driver's seat. "Let's find out what really happened. It's a good thing one of us is a mechanic. Let's see what the camera picked up" Again Mira grinned when she looked back at Beck. He was still as stone, unsurprisingly. But he was focused on the screen Zed had pulled up.

A video began playing after Zed found the memory files. Mira blinked in disbelief when she watched the truck pull aside, right into the rail. It skidded across the road, crashing into several vehicles until it came to a screeching halt. The orange coating that they had seen earlier exploded around the crash, landing on the programs nearby.

"These tanks were programed to crash," Beck finally said.

"I'm way ahead of you, now try keep up." Mira shook her head in frustration. Zed was trying to outsmart them - something she wasn't too fond of. No wonder Beck spent less time with the guy.

He managed to find where the other trucks had crashed, and eventually found the amount of trucks that had crashed. Six trucks in six parts of the city. And another was on it's way to it's next target.

"Anyone up for seven?" she asked as she spotted the tanker.

"Let's go." Beck led the way out of the wreckage, rezzing his light cycle in the process. Mira followed him and looked back to see that Zed was following them. She rolled her eyes once more as they fell in pursuit of the truck. "Try to keep up!" Beck shouted as he pulled forward.

"Try not to make me_ hate_ you!" Zed shouted back. Mira sighed in frustration when she saw the truck swerve under the bridge they drove onto. "Now what?" Zed demanded as they moved in and out of the traffic.

"How's the turning radios on that thing?" Beck asked as he suddenly spun around.

"Turning _what_?" Zed screamed.

Mira couldn't help but smirk as she followed suit. She was using her modified light cycle, and Mara had tweaked with the breaks and wheels. Thanks to Mara she nearly pulled off a wheely before pulling in beside Beck. She glanced back to see that Zed was keeping up with them.

"What happened to me not hate you?" Zed demanded.

"Well, this certainly won't help," Mira whispered as she turned towards the rail. The truck was surging ahead, and she saw that it was moving towards the tunnels.

She surged forward until the rail broke. Mira let out a gasp when she landed on the street below. Beck had followed her, and she could hear Zed shouting in surprise when he landed behind them.

"That was easy," Zed managed to say.

"It's not over yet," Beck promised when they reached the truck

A smaller truck had pulled in behind the tanker truck. Mira cringed when the doors swung open, revealing four soldiers who had been waiting for them.

_Someone knew we'd be tracking them_, Mira thought with a roll of her eyes.

"You're very popular," Zed said as two soldiers pulled out of the truck with their light cycles.

"They're not here to make friends!" Mira called back. She gasped when the soldiers pushed her into a pair of light walls. She glanced around nervously until Beck managed to squeeze in, pushing her out. Beck managed to swing his disk into one of the soldier's light cycles, while Mira threw her disk into the soldier beside her. Beck had thrown his disk into the light cycle that was pushing him into the light wall the two soldiers ahead had created.

Mira blinked in disbelief when the soldiers pulled beside each other, using the light wall to derezz Beck's light cycle. He saw the move coming and threw his disk into the pole of a sign in front of them. The sign fell just in time for Beck to move along the ramp, narrowly avoiding the light wall. Mira followed him quickly and threw her disk into the other two light cycles, leaving the soldiers behind.

"Let's go," Beck told them when Mira moved alongside Zed.

The three of them surged forward until Beck fell in beside the truck. It was moving at a faster pace, and they had to work quickly before it crashed. Beck managed to get on board after turning his light cycle back into a baton. Mira jumped up just as she turned her light cycle back. Beck pulled her up just as Zed moved in beside them.

"Oh this is not fun," he gasped as he struggled to get on board. He pulled up just as his light cycle got caught under the wheel of the truck. Mira cringed when she realized that it had been derezzed. "That's _two_ light cycles you owe me now," he grumbled as he jumped into the truck.

Mira rolled her eyes after following them into the truck. She sat between Beck and Zed.

"We need to stop this truck before it reaches it's destination." Beck tried breaking the code before Zed grabbed it.

"You grab the wheel, I'll switch it to manual mode," he said.

The truck had suddenly swerved to the right, jostling them just as Beck managed to pull the break. The truck had rolled over the rail, and now it was dangling over the Sea.

"We need to jump," Beck ordered as he looked at Mira. Mira followed him just in time to see the truck fall into the Sea down below.

Zed let out a laugh when he looked down at the Sea. "Nice," he whispered. Mira jumped when a set of explosions shook the city. She looked up in time to see that more trucks had been set to crash.

"You know how we'll stop these crashes?" she asked after recovering from the shock.

"We follow the victims," Beck finished for her.

"I knew that." Zed rolled his eyes as they ran away.

Mira rezzed her light cycle once more as they reached the area the last truck had crashed. Programs were being carried off by medics. Their sirens wailed as they moved towards what Mira guessed was a medic center. Beck and Zed followed suit as she led the way to where the programs were taken.

A set of rails blocked their way into the building, and Mira easily jumped over them. She turned around to see Zed stumble over the rail.

"Zed!" Beck glanced at his friend nervously as Zed recovered.

"I'm fine!" he promised.

They ran along a path that kept them hidden from view. Mira's eyes narrowed when she saw soldiers keeping watch over the area. The programs that were infected with the orange coating had been taken into a building.

She looked up to see an antenna reaching for the sky. Her fists clenched when she realized that a pulse was vibrating from the antenna, and she guessed that was where the source of Mara's behavior came from.

"That antenna is what's infecting your friend Mara, and countless other programs that breathed in any of that orange stuff,"Beck explained after following Mira's gaze.

Mira wandered towards the building the antenna was attached to. In order to reach the building they had to climb down a ladder. Mira could hear the voices of programs inside when they reached the bottom. She peered into the door to see the scientist Tron had mentioned earlier.

She flinched when she heard Zed shouting in alarm. He must have missed a step as he fell down. Beck caught him before the two programs realized that they weren't alone. Mira's eyes narrowed into tiny slits when she spotted Pavel whispering to the scientist.

"We need to find a way to destroy that antenna," Beck whispered after letting Zed go. He let out a sputtering cough and glared before looking back at the antenna.

"Anyone got a bomb?" he asked with a smirk.

"Dirigible launch in progress," a voice suddenly announced.

"We do now," Mira replied. "Come on!"

She led the way towards the dirigible. Beck wasted no time in following her, while Zed was a bit more reluctant. The ship was flying over Argon Square. Mira could see programs shouting or dancing as the orange gas filled the area. On the screens around them were the words, "Perfection is freedom."

Zed's mask suddenly hid his face when they looked down at the crowd.

"Good thinking, we don't want any of those guards recognizing you," Beck said just when Zed glared at him.

"I'd rather not inhale any of that gas," he admitted.

_He does actually think before he speaks_, Mira thought.

"We can't leave Mara down there," Zed added when he looked back down at the crowd. "I'm going after her." He suddenly grabbed one of the emergency chutes and placed it on his back.

"You don't know how to use a chute," Beck muttered.

"Sure I do... well, I've seen others do it." Zed rolled his eyes once more while trying to get the chute on. Mira smirked when Beck helped him out.

"You're friends are lucky to have you looking out for them. Bend your legs and arms while landing," Beck instructed as Zed moved towards the door.

He looked back at them before jumping off of the ship. Mira raised an eyebrow when Beck turned towards the control room.

"So now what?" she asked as she followed him.

"We crash the ship," he replied.

A guard was flying the ship, unaware that the renegades were on board. Mira threw her fist into the guard's back, knocking him unconscious. Beck grabbed the controls just in time to move the ship towards the tower. Mira groaned when the door to the control room swung open.

Standing at the entrance was Pavel. His expression was priceless - it was filled with shock and anger. But Mira knew that he wouldn't let them live, not without some kind of fight.

"Go now, unless you want to be part of the fireworks," Beck ordered.

"But I love fireworks!" Pavel shouted as he grabbed his disk.

Mira reached for her disk and blocked a fatal blow, just in time to receive a kick in the leg. Her teeth ground together in pain as she threw a fist into Pavel's stomach. Pavel stumbled back and grabbed a light sword. Mira winced when he plunged the light staff into the soldier she had knocked out.

"Why won't you stand still?" Pavel demanded as she dodged each swipe of the sword.

"Maybe she doesn't want to get derezzed." Pavel let out a gasp when Beck managed to knock him off of his feet.

He recovered quickly and started swiping his disk at Beck. Mira sighed in annoyance and was about to strike back when something slammed into Pavel's back. She turned to see Keller glaring down at him.

"We had him..." Mira cut herself off when Keller looked back at them.

"Yeah, I still had to do that," she replied.

Mira grabbed her disk once more as Pavel recovered from the impact. She followed Beck's pose and prepared for another fight. Pavel's eyes widened in panic before he turned and threw his disk at the closed door. Mira smirked when he ran like a coward.

Keller looked back at the window. Mira followed her gaze, and her eyes widened in alarm.

"Run!" Keller shouted as she made a run for it.

Beck grabbed Mira by the wrist as they ran towards the nearest exit. Mira sighed in relief when he rezzed a light jet baton he'd been carrying. Keller had grabbed one of the emergency suites. Mira looked over her shoulder to see the scientist make a safe landing down below.

"That was too close," Beck sighed when they reached the edge of the city. "Are you okay?" He looked at her leg in concern.

"It's fine, just a slight bruise," she replied. "So Zed thanks you're secretly meeting with me?" She grinned when her mask receded.

"Don't even start with that," Beck muttered.

Embarrassment crawled over Mira's skin as she thought of what Zed had told them. True, she had become good friends with Beck. But it seemed strange imagining them as more than just friends.

"I should get back before Tron blows a circuit," she sighed as she stood up. "I'm sure I'm already in for a lecture."

Knowing Tron he would likely call her a bitbrained User. He was probably right, but she'd rather not hear it from the security monitor himself.

"You know, we never really did get a chance to just hang out alone." Mira raised an eyebrow in surprise. She turned to look at Beck. "Next cycle we're out we can hang out at the club, or do something fun for a change."

For the first time since they met, Mira smiled. "I'd like that," she replied.

Before Beck could respond to that, she got on her light cycle and sped off back towards the safehouse. Again for the first time since she met Tron, Mira had actually felt happy. Maybe the next cycle wouldn't be as bad as she expected.

* * *

**AN: Yeah, I went there :P So let me know what you thought of this chapter, I love hearing them.**

**End of Line**


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: Hooray for long and random chapter! Yep, this doesn't follow any of the episodes. Welcome Home will start next chapter, because this one follows the last chapter. Anyways, thanks to 2theSky and Sunofaia for your reviews! They're always appreciated :)**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

Once again Mira was in her room fiddling around with the codes she'd gathered. The butterfly she created earlier had lasted longer, and she was beginning to understand how they worked out. Now she was working on a more difficult code, one that could actually last longer. She remembered what a cat looked like and tried to make the code appear more cat-like in shape and size. Her eyes widened in surprise when the code suddenly fixed itself after she moved it to the side.

In nanocycles the faint image of a kitten appeared. Mira laughed when she realized that the kitten had long whiskers, and the lithe shape that she remembered. It had a fine fur coat, but the same circuitry as a program would. When it fully appeared she saw that the kitten was black with white and red circuits. It's eyes were a piercing red when they finally opened.

"What a little cutie!" she whispered as she wriggled her finger in front of it's nose.

It's whiskers twitched before it swatted at her finger with it's paws. She laughed again when it pounced into her arms.

"Who's a cutie?" Mira jumped in surprise when she realized that Beck had been watching. She stood up with the kitten still in her arms. "What is that?" he asked when it let out a purr.

"It's a kitten," she replied sheepishly. "I've been working on the extra codes I find... turns out I can turn them into this little guy."

"And what exactly is a kitten?" Again Beck was confused, but Mira understood why.

Animals weren't exactly something that could be found on the Grid. Unless a User told them what they were, programs weren't going to know.

"It's an animal," she explained. The kitten climbed onto her shoulder and nuzzled her cheek. She tried not to giggle as it's fur brushed against her skin. "They make good companions when you feel alone."

Beck grinned when he brushed a finger across the kitten's head timidly. Mira couldn't help but laugh when it jumped onto his shoulder. She didn't even think of what Tron would say when he saw the kitten, and at the time she didn't care. She was thankful to have a furry companion.

"Have you thought of a name?" Beck asked after it jumped off and landed on the floor.

"I didn't think about that," Mira replied with a shrug. A sudden idea came to her mind. She hated the program, but she couldn't think of a better name. The kitten was licking it's paw when she leaned down to rub the back of it's head. "How about Rinzler?" she suggested with a grin.

"Are you sure about that?" Mira rolled her eyes when she realized that Beck was remembering her last encounter with Rinzler. True it brought back memories that she'd rather forget, but there were times when she needed to face that past. Maybe this was how she could cope with it.

"Yeah, I'm sure," she said calmly. Rinzler purred as if to agree with her. Both she and Beck laughed when it looked at them with bright red eyes. "So why are you here so early?" she asked after Rinzler curled up on her bed.

She was pretty sure that if Tron was watching, he would have said something by now.

"Able gave me two cycles off," Beck explained after looking over his shoulder. "I asked if I could have a vacation."

"He actually gave you time off?" Mira looked at Beck in surprise. Able knew what Beck was up to. She was surprised that Able trusted Beck at all.

"Yeah, so I'm free for a change." Mira suddenly remembered what they had said the previous cycle. Heat rose to her cheeks when she realized what that meant. "So..." Beck broke off when he realized how awkward the moment was getting. "Do you want to do something?"

Mira found it hard to believe that this was the same program that had fought Tesler and Paige several times. She would have laughed if it wasn't for the fact that she didn't know what to say either.

"If we're going out, I'd like to do things my way," she finally said.

"Sounds reasonable enough." Beck smirked when she turned to look at Rinzler.

"I'm not sure what I'm gonna do about him," she sighed as she rubbed Rinzler behind the ear. The kitten was asleep now, curled up on her bed. If Tron had come up at any time she knew that he would have either freaked out or told her to derezz him.

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Beck replied. "Besides, it's not like Tron hasn't dealt with surprises before." He added the last part with a grin, and Mira knew that he was referring to her.

She rolled her eyes and stood up. She looked down at Rinzler once more before following Beck down the stairs. Hopefully Tron wouldn't decide to come up, or Rinzler wouldn't wake while they were gone. Otherwise there were going to be questions that Mira wouldn't know how to answer.

Mira blinked in surprise when she saw Tron had just stepped out of the healing chamber. His eyes were narrowed when he saw Beck standing beside her.

"We're just going out for a few nanos." Beck explained how Able had given him time off for two cycles. This time Tron raised an eyebrow and looked at Mira in concern. She rolled her eyes once more when she realized where this was headed.

"Just make sure you're back before curfew," he snapped. "And keep her safe."

_You're seriously trusting us_? Mira thought when he walked away. She exchanged a startled look with Beck before shaking her head. Maybe Tron finally realized that they could take care of each other. Either way she was thankful that Tron was beginning to trust them.

She grabbed a light jet baton before they left the safehouse. There was only one way to reach the spot she had in mind. To her it gave the best view of the city, minus the constant flow of recognizers that often searched the streets for strays or programs that had broken curfew.

Once they were outside Mira felt her shoulders drop in relief. For once they weren't on any life risking missions. But she still had to keep her cool. Any program that saw anything out of the ordinary would know that she was different. She kept most of her User habits at bay, but some things were difficult to keep hidden.

"You ready?" she asked when Beck joined her.

"Ready for what?" Beck looked at her in confusion when she rezzed the light jet.

"Just get on and you'll see," she replied.

Thanks to her fight with Tesler, she was beginning to get the hang of driving a light jet. She had asked Tron for simulation training, much to his distaste, and had improved since that cycle. Hopefully there wouldn't be any crashes like her first attempt in the simulation.

"Hang on!" She pulled up as soon as Beck sat behind her. Beck leaned forward just as she managed to balance their weight in the air. They were hovering just as she moved towards the tallest building she could find. It was an abandoned building that programs didn't bother going near. Fortunately she could see that it was still empty, but the lights on top were as bright as any. "And this is the best view in the city," she announced when they landed.

"Wow." It was all Beck could say as he looked down. From this height they could see everything. Even Tesler's ship was easily visible, even if it was just a speck in the distance. The lights from the coliseum could be made out near Tesler's ship. Able's garage was close by, and Mira could see programs coming in or leaving.

"I used to spend a lot of time up here when I was on my own," she explained as she sat down. There was a small stump-like seat that she always sat on before Tron had found her. "I used to come up here to clear my mind... or remember bits and pieces of the User world."

"What was it like, being in the User world?" Beck sat down beside her and gazed out at the city.

Mira sighed as she thought back to her past. She remembered that her parents went to church every Sunday. She didn't remember why it was so important, and she never really complained. They made her dress up nicely when they went out.

"I remember music was always a big part of my life," she explained as she thought of what to say. Beck wouldn't know anything about church or dressing up. "My mom always loved listening to groups that weren't popular, like the Chieftains or a group called Journey. My dad hated their music, he preferred classical." Beck glanced at her in confusion, and she sighed once more. She remembered her dad's favorite composer - Alan Hovhaness. "Hovhaness was his favorite composer."

"We don't get music like that on the Grid," Beck muttered.

This time Mira laughed. "That's right, but it grows on you."

"So what exactly did you do while you were on the run?" Beck looked back at her once more, and again Mira blushed in embarrassment.

"After Quorra helped me escape from the games, I sort of jumped from city to city," she replied. It felt good being able to talk. She was reminded of how kind Quorra had been, despite what had happened to her as well. "I explored every city I could before they became Occupied by Clu's generals. Purgos was probably the most dangerous city I explored. I ran into several gangs that nearly caught me." She grimaced at the memory. "What about you? I'm sure you had a past before working at Able's garage." This time she focused her attention on Beck.

He frowned and looked off into the distance.

"Let's just say I wasn't always a mechanic," he explained. His voice had become bitter, and for a moment Mira wondered if she had gone too far. "Bodhi and I were close friends before we got a job at Able's garage. He was good at designing tools, and we worked together. Before we came to Argon we were already fighting our own battle against Clu."

Mira looked at Beck in disbelief. She would have never thought of him doing such a thing before they met. Then she remembered how he had fought back when Bodhi was derezzed. It was beginning to make sense how he had missed Bodhi so much. They were a team before his friend's life was taken by the occupation.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "It must have been hard watching that."

She was surprised when Beck looked at her calmly.

"It gave me strength to fight back though," he suddenly said. "_You_ gave me that strength."

His choice in words had caught her off guard. Mira looked him in the eye and saw the truth in them.

"Come on, there's still lots to do." She stood up before anything else could happen. She knew what would have happened next if she'd allowed it. Her eyes closed for a brief moment before she led the way down the building.

The stairs made creaking noises when they walked down them. Mira felt chills run down her arms as she imagined falling through them. But the building was able to withstand the weight of a light jet landing. She knew that it wouldn't suddenly collapse on them unless something shook the city.

They went off to the club in silence after Beck handed her a spare light cycle baton. She had forgotten to bring her own when they left in such a hurry. Fortunately they weren't in any race, but it felt good speeding ahead just to see what he would do next. They swerved in and out of the traffic as the sound of horns blared around them. Mira laughed as she turned towards the club. Tron never said they couldn't race along the streets.

"I think I just won that," she said when Beck arrived just as she turned the light cycle back into a baton.

"No way, I was taking it easy on you," Beck retorted. He grinned when she punched him in the arm. "Okay, you win!" he said in an annoyed tone.

"Come on." Mira stuck her tongue out before wandering into the club. Music was blasting from inside when they entered the room. She noticed that there weren't as many guards this time. Most of the programs were dancing to the rhythm or sitting at tables.

They sat in a corner where no program bothered them. Mira was thankful that most of them were occupied. She could only imagine how Zed would feel justified if he saw Beck with her. At the same time she wondered what his friends would have thought if they knew what she really was.

_It's probably better they don't know_, she reminded herself.

"We should probably go." Mira stiffened when she saw that Beck was looking over his shoulder. Her eyes narrowed when she saw what he was so worried about.

Seven guards had suddenly entered the club. Leading them was Pavel, the commander she hated the most. He was smirking with glee as he wandered towards the bar. Programs scattered out of the way as the guards pushed past them.

She nodded in agreement and followed Beck out of the club, thankful that they hadn't been spotted. The last thing they needed was another fight against Pavel. She was surprised that Pavel was allowed away from Tesler's ship after what had happened with Keller. They moved as far away from the club as they could.

"I guess I should go back," Mira sighed when she realized that it must be getting late. Curfew would come into effect soon, and the last thing she needed was to get caught.

Beck looked like he was ready to argue when he thought better of it. "I'll go with you," he said after ruffling his hair in embarrassment.

Mira smirked before she rezzed her light cycle. They moved at a steady pace before reaching the Outlands. Recognizers were flying into the city as soon as they reached the Outlands. Mira rolled her eyes when she heard alarms sounding in the distance.

When they reached the safehouse she half expected to see Tron waiting for them impatiently. Mira blinked in surprise when she realized that he wasn't around. She heard something coming from above and exchanged a startled look with Beck.

"Rinzler," she whispered. Beck nodded and followed her as she ran up the stairs.

Mira's eyes widened in alarm when she saw Tron waiting for them upstairs. He didn't look angry or annoyed like she expected. Instead he was more confused and... _afraid_. Mira smothered a laugh when she saw that Rinzler was crouched in front of him on the bed.

"What is that?" Tron demanded when he glared at the kitten.

"Our new friend," Beck replied with a grin.

Mira rolled her eyes and walked over to the bed. Rinzler's eyes lit up before he jumped into her open arms.

"His name's Rinzler," she explained. "I kind of... created him with loose codes."

Tron tilted his head to one side when Rinzler purred. The noise reminded her of the sounds the real Rinzler would have made. Mira couldn't help but smile as she looked down at the small kitten. This Rinzler was friendlier at least.

"I always knew Users were capable of such things," Tron muttered when he reached out to touch Rinzler's head. Tron jumped back in surprise when Rinzler swatted at his hand with a paw.

By now Mira couldn't help but laugh when she saw his reaction. Beck was smothering his own laughter while Tron glared at Rinzler.

"Just think of him as the new guard kitty; no program is getting past those adorable eyes," Mira laughed when Rinzler looked at Tron hopefully.

Tron sighed in annoyance before looking away. "Fine, he can stay as long as he doesn't cause any problems," he muttered crossly.

Mira thanked him after Rinzler jumped onto her shoulders. She laughed again when he let out a tiny mewling sound. Even Beck had raised an eyebrow in surprise. Things would certainly be more interesting with a tiny companion like Rinzler around. Mira could only imagine what sort of mischief he would get into while they were away.

"Get some rest, tomorrow is going to be interesting for the both of you." Tron suddenly headed back for the stairs after looking away from Rinzler. Beck looked at Tron in confusion before glancing back at her.

"Guess I'll see you next cycle," she whispered as he left the room.

As Rinzler snuggled into her arms, Mira knew that next cycle couldn't come soon enough. For once in her life she wasn't sure where her path would lead. Beck had changed everything when they first met. And once again she wasn't sure if she would go back to the User world if she had the chance.

* * *

**AN: I know, I know. I got the idea of kitty Rinzler from Cyberbutterfly, and the idea of having a pet on the Grid came from 2theSky. What did you think of him? And yes, she does know the difference between male and female. Obviously. XD Anyways, don't forget to review and let me know what you thought of this :)**

**End of Line**


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: Sorry it took me longer than usual to get this chapter posted. Welcome Home was harder to write up, I didn't see it very often XD But aside from that, have you heard the song Oh My Dear from Tenth Avenue North? If not than I highly recommend it, beautiful tear jerker. Thanks to 2theSky, CMR Rosa, PrincessKai377 and Sunofaia for reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

The soft nuzzling of whiskers woke Mira from her sleep. Her eyes snapped open to see Rinzler sleeping beside her. His nose was twitching as he slept, and she realized that he was dreaming. She laughed and gently brushed Rinzler's head before standing up.

Then she remembered what had happened the cycle before and frowned.

_Did that all really happen_? she wondered. She sighed as she pushed away the memories. _Maybe we both said too much_, she thought as she looked down at the floor.

She smiled when Rinzler jumped down from the bed. His ears were twitching from side to side, and he wandered towards the stairs. Mira knew that Beck or Tron were down there. Rinzler had only shown interest in the lower part of the safehouse when they were around. She followed Rinzler down the stairs to see that Tron was out of the healing chamber. But this time he wasn't looking at the screen like he usually did. Instead he was gazing out into the Outlands, and it looked as though he was deep in thought.

Rinzler jumped into Mira's arms when she was about to fold them. She looked down at the kitten in surprise before grinning.

"Anything wrong?" she asked when Tron remained eerily silent.

"Tesler has found a new target," Tron announced when he finally turned to face her. Mira raised an eyebrow in surprise. "You remember that scientist, Keller." He looked at her as if he expected her to say 'no'.

"Yeah, she hated Pavel enough to knock him out." She smiled at the memory - at least she knew that Keller didn't want anything to do with the occupation. "So Tesler wants Keller derezzed, that's nothing new. He wants every program against the occupation derezzed." She shrugged and looked away.

"That's not the point," Tron snapped. "Keller is a scientist, if we rescue her she could become an important ally to the uprising."

Mira looked at Tron doubtfully. She couldn't imagine that a scientist of all programs would want to help fight back. Keller didn't seem like the type of program who_ could_ put up a fight. That was likely how she had been caught in the first place. But Mira didn't bother arguing with Tron. She knew that he was right; Keller would make an important ally if she joined them.

It didn't take long for Beck to come back. Since he'd taken off for two cycles he was able to come and go as he pleased from the garage. Mira was surprised that Mara and Zed didn't try doing the same. But than Mara might still be angry, and knowing Zed he was still recovering from his last adventure.

Rinzler jumped out of her arms and rushed over to Beck as soon as the door opened. Mira smirked when Beck let out a startled gasp after Rinzler jumped into his arms.

"Hello to you too," he muttered after Rinzler climbed onto his shoulders. "What are we doing this time?" He looked back at Tron, whose expression refused to waver.

"Rescue mission," Mira replied.

Beck looked at her in surprise, but Tron had already returned to the screen. After typing in several codes, an image of Keller appeared on the screen. Mira bit her lip when she realized that Keller was in disguise when Tron pulled up another image.

"Keller is boarding a train to Bismuth," Tron explained. "You two will be taking a ride there." Mira tilted her head to one side when Tron pulled out a pair of tickets. "Just be careful, the guards will often ask for your disk." He looked at Beck warily, and Mira rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"We'll be careful," she promised. Rinzler jumped out of Beck's arms and ran towards her. "You stay here and keep Tron company," she told him. Rinzler looked up at her with his red eyes, and she wondered if he understood a word she had said. Tron certainly didn't look convinced, if anything he looked more annoyed that he'd be spending alone time with their new companion. "Try not to derezz him while we're gone," she muttered when she looked back at Tron.

She didn't miss the amusement in Beck's eyes as they left. She grabbed her upgraded light cycle baton and followed Beck towards the station. They didn't need to go back to the garage - Beck had grabbed the other half of his disk before reaching the safehouse.

"So exactly how are we going to find Keller in a crowd like this one?" Mira asked when they reached the terminal. Beck leaned forward and sighed in frustration when he realized that she was right. There were too many programs for them to pick apart. And too many guards. Mira groaned when noticed that several guards were boarding the train to Bismuth.

_They must know that's where Keller is hiding_, she thought.

"Come on." Beck got off of his light cycle and turned it back into a baton. Mira looked over her shoulder before doing the same. Images of Keller's face were plastered on screens around the station. Mira noticed how a few guards had cornered one program in particular after he made a run for it. "If we're going to find her we need to follow those guards. Play it cool." Beck looked back at her as if he expected her to argue. Mira simply shook her head and followed as he led the way to the train.

Again there were countless programs in the passenger cars. Mira realized that the guards were splitting up, each going into a different cat to question programs. And one of the guards boarding the train was Paige.

"Well this just got more interesting," she whispered.

If Beck heard he gave no sign of interest. Mira rolled her eyes before pushing through the crowd of programs. He was headed for the car Paige had just left. Mira wondered whether she should pull him aside or just give themselves away at that point, until she saw who Beck was after. Her fists clenched in surprise when she realized that the program was sitting in a lounge car. The program was holding a strange device after they checked to make sure they were alone.

The program sighed in relief and sank into his seat after piercing his skin with the device. Mira winced and wondered how any program could stand using such an object. Then she realized that this must be Keller, the only program who would need a disguise other than the renegades.

"Hello Keller, going somewhere?" Mira said after walking towards the booth. Beck stood beside her and grinned when Keller jumped in surprise. "Don't make a scene."

"Who are you?" Keller demanded.

"Let's just say that I'm part of a growing resistance in Argon," Mira replied after looking around warily. Beck was keeping an eye out for any soldiers that might wander into the car. Mira's eyes widened in alarm when a door swung open.

Paige had wandered into the car, and Beck looked back in surprise when he realized who had wandered int the car.

"Don't." Keller started looking back when Mira stopped her. The program's eyes widened in panic when her disguise began wearing off. "Your disguise..." She broke off when Paige questioned a group of programs that were sitting beside the door. "There's no time, get to the stairs," Mira ordered when Keller fumbled with her device. She had dropped it in surprise before Mira pushed her towards the stairs.

"Paige, what are you doing here?" Beck was distracting Paige as she tried getting past. Mira rolled her eyes and stood up to join him.

"Do I know you?" Paige demanded.

"We met before," Beck replied. He was grinning sheepishly. Mira knew that it was a ploy to win Paige over - but she was a soldier from Tesler's army. She doubted the program would be willing to join them.

"I've met a lot of programs before," Paige muttered crossly.

"But we had something." Beck was persistent. Paige managed to get past and glared when Beck stopped her. "We met at the games, I smiled, said 'My cuffs are too tight'." Paige rolled her eyes when Mira stepped in.

"Maybe this will jog your memory, 'One goes free, one goes free!'" She grinned when Paige's eyes widened in recognition.

"Oh, now I remember you two. Your disk skills were... adequate, for an amateur." Mira smothered a laugh when Beck frowned in annoyance. "But don't worry, I'm sure that you excel at your job. Don't you find waste disposal fascinating?" By now Mira was struggling for air as she held back her laughter. Paige was really going all out with the insults.

"For your information I have a job," Beck snapped defensively. He glanced at Mira and rolled his eyes when he noticed that she was catching her breath. "I'm an... architect."

Mira raised an eyebrow in surprise. Paige must have seen him at the garage before. But it seemed as though Paige believed him as she relaxed her posture.

"And what exactly are you programmed for?" she looked at Mira, who bit her lip in alarm.

Before she could answer blaring red lights gleamed into the car. Mira held back a sigh of relief and fear when she realized that a light copter was flying beside them. And as usual the program on board to cause any problems was Pavel.

"Great," she muttered with a roll of her eyes. Paige had gotten away as Beck looked around in surprise. "An architect, really?" She looked at Beck in annoyance when they were alone.

"I was improvising," he replied with a shrug. "Come on, we need to stop Pavel before he finds Keller."

Mira nodded in agreement before following him. She knew that Pavel would likely cause more trouble than they needed. One commander was bad enough, but two would just be dangerous. Especially with Pavel around. He didn't care what happened to the programs around him. Paige on the other hand... Mira wasn't sure what to make of her.

They followed Paige into the top of the train, where wind buffeted against them. Mira looked up just in time to see Pavel and Paige arguing.

"I don't need your help, get out of here now!" Paige shouted above the roar of the light copter.

"Unfortunately our gracious leader believes otherwise," Pavel sneered.

"I can find Keller on my own," Paige snapped.

"Apparently you can't, because I just flushed her out!" Mira groaned when she turned to see Keller peering through another opening in a different car. Beck pulled her down just in time as the light copter began shooting at them. Without warning Mira threw her disk into one of the blades on the light copter. It swerved away from the train and aimed it's shots towards Keller, who dropped the chute she'd grabbed in surprise.

Mira gasped when the train jolted forward. She looked back to where Paige and Pavel were standing to see that an explosion had wracked the train's throttle. It was moving at an impossible speed, and Mira hung on for dear life when she realized that something had gone wrong with the engine.

"Are you happy now?"

"I'm ecstatic!" Pavel was sneering again as the light copter hovered nearby, just close enough for him to jump on.

"Thanks to you and your trigger happy pilot hundreds of innocent programs are going to die!" Paige sounded furious as she stood up to Pavel.

_Wish that was me_, Mira thought with a slight chagrin. Paige had guts to stand up to Pavel.

"What I did you ungrateful ingrate, was stop a program from escaping, and I've sent her to her early demise." Pavel's eyes narrowed as he glared at Paige. "Now come on, and maybe I'll let you stay and watch the fireworks."

"I'm not leaving this train until I have Keller."

"Oh Paige, how predictable you are, even to the bitter end!" Pavel shouted before he jumped on.

Mira looked down to see that Beck was climbing back in. She followed him down the latter and through the panicking crowd of programs. Her eyes narrowed when she saw Keller moving towards an unguarded door. She pushed her way through the crowd until she reached the room Keller had disappeared into.

"Keller don't." Beck stopped her before Mira could by pulling her out of the window. "Risking your life isn't going to get you anywhere," he added when she turned to glare at him.

"And neither is joining some ragtag revolution," Keller shot back. "At least if I go to Bismuth, I can start over." She looked like she was about to say something else when the cars shook once more. Mira jumped back when they were both thrown out of the room and into the car. "Then again, maybe that isn't an option either," Keller said when Paige walked into the car.

"Don't say that. Whether you join the revolution or not, we're getting you to Bismuth alive," Mira said when she pushed Keller aside. The program eyed her cautiously before nodding.

"Paige, how's it going?" Beck stopped Paige before she could get any closer.

"Are you trying to get yourself derezzed?" Paige demanded when she pushed her way past. When Beck blocked her way again she threw him against the wall. Mira stood up, concerned that he pushed Paige too far.

"Look, I just wanted to help," he admitted.

"How can you help? You're just an architect."

"I lied actually... I'm really a mechanic." Beck dropped his gaze when Paige glared. Mira sighed in annoyance when she realized that Paige was having trouble believing him.

"Why would you lie to me?" Paige's voice was cold, but Mira could sense the curiosity in it.

"I was trying to impress you. It seemed like a good idea at the time." Now it was Beck's turn to sound embarrassed when Paige's grip lessened. Suddenly the doors and walls around the train had begun to close, and the programs inside started panicking. Mira looked around to hear that an alarm stated the code in the train was trying to resolve the issues that had started.

"Fine, you wanna impress me, than fix that!" Paige ordered after releasing her grip. "Are you sure you can fix it? For all I know you could've lied about being a mechanic too."

Mira rolled her eyes as she followed them. Paige was shoving Beck towards the source of the problem, and she didn't seem to notice that Mira was following them. Beck pulled out the tool that Bodhi had given him. Paige leaned forward when a screen of codes appeared. They were broken apart in places where the engine was trying to fix.

"Are you sure you can fix it? For all I know you could've lied about being a mechanic too." Paige sounded bored when she glared down at Beck.

"It wasn't a lie." Beck smirked when the code was fixed. The windows and doors opened, revealing the black sky of the Grid.

"Okay, let's see if we can get the throttle fixed," Paige muttered with a roll of her eyes.

Paige led the way towards the sight that had received the most damage. Mira's eyes widened when she saw a gaping hole in the middle, with bits of codes torn apart. Even with Bodhi's tool Beck would have a difficult time fixing it.

"There's not enough code for me to fix this," Beck announced when he saw the extent of the damage. "There's nothing we can do." He looked at Mira hopefully, but she simply shrugged. There was only so much she knew about codes, and this was too much for her.

"I'm not about to let these programs die!" Paige snapped. "There has to be something we can do."

"Since when does the occupation care about the lives of others?" Mira demanded.

Paige turned to glare at her, and for a moment Mira thought she might kick her off the train. Fortunately Paige only shook her head in frustration.

"You don't know anything about me," she shouted back.

"Fair enough." Beck folded his arms before Paige led the way back into the main engine. "Tell everyone to move to the rear of the car, if I uncouple the train before it derails than it should stop," he added when they reached the com. "You stay with Paige, she'll keep you safe for now." He looked at Mira pleadingly, but she simply shook her head.

"The last thing I'm gonna do is trust a commander," she muttered. "Besides, I can help."

Paige didn't seem to hear them as she told everyone through the com to move to the rear of the train. Mira followed Beck as they reached the second car. She looked back to see that the rest of the cars were empty, and she suddenly wondered if Keller was among those programs.

_Doubtful, Keller is jumpy and desperate_, she thought with a sigh of frustration. _She'll do anything to get away from Paige_.

"We need to break this before the train derails," Beck explained when they looked down at the couple. He grabbed his disk and began working on the chain, and Mira did the same.

"Do you two have this?" Paige asked when she reached them.

"Wait, where are you going?" Mira demanded when she began heading towards the passenger cars. Paige turned to glare, but Mira tried to relax, despite how annoyed she was getting with the commander. "We may need your help," she added in a calmer voice.

"Has anyone ever told you that you worry too much?" Paige muttered as she leaned against the doorway.

"We're not the only ones who should worry," Beck said under his breath. Mira raised an eyebrow when Paige leaned forward.

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"He means that you didn't just come aboard for a casual trip to Bismuth," Mira replied.

"I'm looking for someone," Paige sighed as she looked up. Mira followed her gaze to see that Keller had jumped across the car to the other side. Her fists clenched when Paige suddenly jumped. "You two are on your own now!" she shouted when she reached the top.

"Great," Beck sighed in frustration when the train uncoupled. Mira jumped onto the other side to join him.

"Now what?" she demanded.

Beck looked around in panic before he reached for the ladder. Mira followed him and climbed to the top to see that the half they had uncoupled was beginning to slow down. The engine car was still speeding ahead, leaving them a wide gap to jump over.

Another train was flying beside them on the light rail. Mira flinched when she saw an escape pod crash onto the other train. She wondered if Keller had been inside, and if this was a pointless mission after all.

"Come on," Beck called when he rezzed his light cycle. Mira looked over her shoulder before rezzing her own light cycle. She was thankful she had grabbed a spare baton. Mira held her breath when she turned towards the engine half of the train. She suddenly pulled forward until her light cycle was in the air. Before she could reach the other side her light cycle suddenly turned back into a baton, and she caught the ledge of the car.

Beck wasted no time in following after she pulled herself up. He made a clumsy landing and she had to help him up.

"Let's go." Mira ran down to the engine car to see Paige wandering through the hall. She spotted Keller hiding in the upper level and breathed a sigh of relief. At least Keller wasn't in the escape pod when it crashed.

"You shouldn't have followed me." Mira resisted a flinch when Paige shoved her into Beck.

"Look, I just wanted to see if there's anything we can do to help," Beck insisted after Mira stood up.

Mira's eyes widened in alarm when she looked at the map on the car's doorway. A blinking light showed that a bridge was left unfinished, and the train was moving too fast to stop. They would all crash if they didn't start working together.

"I don't need your help, now stop worrying and got off before you both get killed," Paige snapped.

She turned and ran before Beck could stop her. He noticed the map too and turned to face Mira.

"Is there a way for you to work out the codes?" His expression was helpless, and Mira sighed in frustration once more.

"I'm not sure," she admitted. Suddenly she thought of the breaks on their light cycles, and an idea came to her mind. "We need to get Paige and Keller out of that engine car," she added after looking over her shoulder. Beck nodded in agreement before pushing his way to the other car.

"You're not going to save anyone's life if you don't get out of here now!" Beck shouted when he reached Paige. Keller peered from her hiding place when Paige turned to glare at him. "We're going to see if we can stop this train before it reaches the bridge," he explained when Paige asked how they would make it out alive.

"And if you can't stop it?" Paige asked coldly.

"Then it won't matter if you're impressed with me," Beck replied. Mira rolled her eyes as she followed Beck towards the top of the car. Her eyes widened in panic when she saw that the bridge was approaching them quickly. "So what did you have in mind?" he asked when they stood in front of the engine.

"Use the breaks from our light cycles," she explained. "The code should be enough to slow it down."

"_Should_?" Beck asked the question warily.

Mira only shook her head and began rezzing the spare light cycle she had borrowed from Tron. She would have kicked herself if she used the light cycle Mara and Zed upgraded. To her relief the code was being pulled into the light rail, and into the train's engine. Beck saw what was happening and did the same with his light cycle baton.

After what felt like cycles the train began screeching to a stop. Mira's teeth ground together when the train hovered dangerously over the ledge of the bridge. Without warning Beck grabbed her by the wrist and they ran before it could fall. Mira gasped when they rolled across the ground just as the engine fell into the Sea Of Simulation.

"We made it!" she exclaimed after recovering from the shock. Beck looked at her thankfully before looking back at where Paige and Keller had walked over to. A light copter had landed near the crash sight, and Mira sighed in frustration once again. Keller's suit had changed from blue to red, signifying that she had joined the occupation once more.

"So much for that mission," Beck muttered as he tossed what looked like a piece of metal into the sea.

"At least she's alive," Mira couldn't help pointing that out. Paige had kept Keller alive for the most part. Maybe she wasn't so bad of a program after all.

"I thought for sure you two were derezzed," Paige admitted when she approached them.

"Yeah, so did I," Beck replied after throwing another piece of metal into the sea.

"I'll admit, you are impressive mechanics." Paige glanced at Mira cautiously, and Mira stepped back warily. Even if they were on good terms she didn't trust the commander.

"That's good, because we're terrible architects," Mira laughed sheepishly. Beck grinned back at her before dropping the third piece of metal he had picked up. Even Paige laughed when she saw Beck's expression.

"It feels good, saving lives, doesn't it?" Paige asked. Mira eyed her curiously as Paige looked away. "Most of the soldiers in my command don't know this, but I used to be a medic before joining the occupation. Saving someone's life is still important to me."

"You know, that's pretty impressive too," Beck replied after looking at her in surprise.

_That explains why she saved his arm_, Mira realized.

"Hey, here's an idea, why don't you look me up the next time you're in Argon," Paige suggested after a moment of silence followed. "We could... hang out sometime."

"I'd like that." Mira watched as Paige returned to the light copter.

For the first time since Tron had found her, Mira couldn't help but feel confused. Paige showed signs of compassion to other programs, even to the point of risking her life. How could a program like her wind up fighting for someone like Clu? It didn't make any sense.

Maybe spending more time with the commander would help ease any questions Mira had. Clearly there was more to Paige than meets the eye, and maybe Paige would even join the revolution if she knew that Tron was alive. If it was possible, than the uprising would have an excellent recruit.

* * *

**AN: And once again Mira is oblivious to Beck's flirting with Paige XP But than again he was just trying to win her over. Who knows, maybe in the second season they would actually get together. Anyways, I know I kind of skipped a couple of lines, and I apologize for that. Edits will likely come when the story is finished.**

**End of Line**


	29. Chapter 29

**AN: Okay, so here's the next chapter :) And yep, I'm finally updating quickly! It's been a while since I've updated this quickly, but I really want to get Rogue started. I can't do that until this is finished though. Thanks to 2theSky and PrincessKai377 for reviewing! And special thanks to 2theSky, who is currently working on the new cover! You're an awesome friend and reviewer :D**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

"Get this thing off of me!" Mira nearly burst out laughing when she saw that Rinzler had tackled Tron to the floor. Beck had returned to the garage after they reached the Outlands, and Mira walked into the safehouse to find Tron arguing with Rinzler.

The kitten was standing on top of his chest, purring as he looked down at Tron proudly.

"Come on," Mira cooed as Rinzler looked back at her. He gave Tron one last look before jumping off and bounding towards her. Mira couldn't help but giggle when Rinzler jumped onto her shoulder. "You are asking for it," she warned the kitten as he nuzzled her cheek affectionately. "I take it he doesn't get alone with you," she added when Tron glared at Rinzler.

"He decided to attack me while you were away," Tron replied accusingly.

"He just wanted some attention," Mira murmured as she rubbed Rinzler's back ear. For some reason he loved getting rubbed or pet in that spot. "Keller decided to go back," she added after looking out the window that overlooked the Outlands.

"I've noticed." Tron folded his arms and followed her gaze. "There are always going to be losses."

Mira rolled her eyes when he referred to Beck's loss of the scientist Shaw. He was told to keep the scientist alive, but in the end Shaw had fallen to his death. Shaw was a crazy scientist though from what she had heard. He had used the weapon upgrade on himself, and he would have used it to destroy countless innocent programs.

"Guess it's time for us to get some rest," Mira said when Rinzler jumped down to look at her. He glanced longingly at Tron, and she rolled her eyes. Tron seemed indifferent to it. He was still glaring, but Mira knew that he would get used to Rinzler eventually. Hopefully Rinzler wouldn't end up getting derezzed in the process.

"You're hiding something." Mira flinched when Tron spoke again. She turned to see him standing nearby, eyes narrowed in an accusing manner. "What happened after the train incident?" he demanded when she met his gaze.

"Beck and I may have... agreed to hang out with Paige the following cycle," she admitted warily.

"And you trust Paige?" Tron raised an eyebrow, and Mira let out a sigh of frustration.

"No, but she'd make a good recruit if we can win her over," she replied with a shake of her head. "I don't know, it seemed like a good idea at the time."

It wasn't like she had a say in the matter. Beck had jumped at the opportunity of meeting with Paige. Mira rolled her eyes at the memory. If Paige was once a medic program than maybe they could sway her into getting a job at the medical center in Argon City.

"Paige is a commander in Tesler's army." Tron had looked away by now. "She may be a lost cause."

"Try telling that to Beck," Mira muttered under her breath. Tron gave her a look of amusement before she walked over to the stairs. She was exhausted now, after escaping from a runaway train. Besides, the next cycle would be interesting enough.

Rinzler bounded after her and jumped onto the bed as soon as she did. Once he was curled up beside her, she found it easy to fall asleep. Having a companion was a good idea, especially when she felt lonelier than ever.

. . .

Mira's eyes opened to find that Rinzler was gone. She jumped to her feet to see that Rinzler had wandered away from the room, down the stairs. With a sigh of annoyance she suddenly remembered what was about to happen this cycle.

_Time to get close to the enemy_, she thought as she walked down the stairs.

She did see when she got down made her smirk. Beck was observing his memories - previous fights against Paige. Rinzler sat beside him, watching the screen with fascinated red eyes. Mira fought back a laugh when Beck realized that he wasn't alone.

"I was uh... observing her moves." He stammered as he spoke.

"Of course you were," Mira replied with a roll of her eyes. "You know, if you like her just say it, I don't mind." She folder her arms as Beck looked away in embarrassment.

"It's not that I don't like her, I'm just... worried," he admitted.

"About?" Mira raised an eyebrow this time.

Beck was about to answer when Tron walked in on them. Mira whirled around to see him eying the screens in amusement. Beck ruffled the back of his hair when he realized that he was caught by his own mentor. Mira stepped back just as Rinzler jumped onto her shoulder to watch Tron.

"Paige is a commander in Tesler's army, I'm studying her moves," Beck tried to explain as Tron looked at the images from his disk.

"Then you shouldn't have agreed to go on that _date_," Tron pointed out.

Mira tried not to laugh again when Beck looked away once more in embarrassment. She knew that Beck had feelings for Paige, and rightfully so. Paige was attractive, strong, and lethal in battle. Any male program would have fallen for her charm.

"How'd you find out?" Beck demanded under his breath.

"I may have told him." Mira glanced at the window to see that Beck was fumbling with his hair. Again she rolled her eyes, wondering just how bitbrained Beck really was.

"Your hair's fine," Tron snapped. "It's your stance that's all over the place."

Without warning Tron pulled Beck aside and tossed him across the floor. Rinzler jumped off of Mira's shoulders and ran up the stairs. She smiled and assumed that he wasn't too fond of fighting. Beck fought back by throwing failed punches at his attacker. Tron easily dodged them and managed to flip Beck once more.

"I'm not trying to recruit her!" Beck shouted when Tron kicked him aside.

"Who said anything about recruiting her? I thought she was the enemy?" Mira winced when she realized that Tron was playing with Beck's emotions. Again. Beck had realized where Tron was getting at and stopped.

"There's more to her than meets the eye," Beck said once he caught his breath. "I think I can turn her to our side... maybe."

"Winning her over may be a lost cause Beck, but I won't stop you," Tron replied after shaking off their fight.

Mira glanced at Tron in surprise. There was a hidden emotion in his eyes. The moment she caught it, the look faded and Tron left them standing there alone.

"I guess that means we're free," she sighed after shaking her head. Beck wasn't listening. He was gazing out of the window, and for a moment Mira wondered if Tron had pushed him too far. But than he flashed a grin at her and straightened up.

"Let's go." Mira tilted her head to one side as she ran after him. She hoped that Rinzler didn't cause too much trouble while they were away. He was already getting himself into mischief with Tron. She could only imagine what sort of horrors he would cause this time.

She grabbed her upgraded light cycle baton and rezzed it once they were outside. In what felt like the blink of an eye they were racing each other in the Outlands before they reached the city. Mira laughed when she sprayed snow into Beck's face after he fell in behind her. He glared at her before using his light rail to gain a boost of speed. Mira rolled her eyes as she swerved to the right to avoid hitting the light wall.

"You'll have to do better than that!" she shouted when she began jumping the natural ramps.

Beck saw what she was doing and avoided the path they normally took to reach the city. Mira looked ahead to see that he had already reached the edge.

"Yeah, I'm _that_ good," Beck said tauntingly.

"Sure you are tough guy, after getting your butt kicked by you-know-who several times." Mira grinned sheepishly when Beck frowned in mock-defeat. "Don't worry, Paige will never know," she added as they made their way towards the inner part of the city.

The square was crowded as ever when Mira followed Beck into the heart of the crowd. Programs were returning to their jobs or apartments after a long day of work. She spotted several guards heading for the club, and a few medic trucks making their way to what appeared to be an accident.

"Over here!" Mira flinched when she heard Paige's familiar voice. She turned to see the commander waving to them. Programs made a good point to avoid her, knowing full well that she had high authority over them. Mira exchanged a look with Beck before shrugging. She let him lead the way to where Paige was standing. "I thought you weren't going to make it," Paige said when Beck shook her hand.

"Beck got a little lost before getting here," Mira said playfully. Beck gave her a glare before looking back at Paige. She was grinning as well, and her grin disappeared when she looked at Mira.

"You seem like the type that would get lost easily." Paige smirked when Beck glared at her as well.

"So what are we going to do?" he asked when an uncomfortable silence fell between them.

"I thought I'd give you a tour," Paige replied. "From a commander's point of view." She glanced at Mira before looking up at the sky. Mira looked up in surprise to see that a light copter was flying towards the center of the square. Programs rushed away from the area to avoid getting caught by the blades. "You ready?"

Mira hesitated for a moment before she followed them. She wasn't sure if trusting Paige was such a good idea. The way Paige looked at her made her feel as though she didn't belong.

_Technically I don't belong in this world_, Mira reminded herself. _I wouldn't be here if I hadn't followed Flynn_. She often wondered what her life would have been like had she never followed Flynn down those flight of stairs. Would she have stayed with her parents? Would they even remember her if she ever returned? She tried to shake the thoughts away when they climbed into the light copter. It was better not to think of her past - it wouldn't get her anywhere in the future.

Paige signaled for the pilot to fly them up, above the buildings and busy streets. Mira looked down at the city in wonder. The lights were always so haunting to her. Even before she come across Tron, or Tron came across her, she would get lost in the beauty of the lights. Paige suddenly handed them chutes she had grabbed from the back of the light copter.

"You land with your legs and arms bent," she explained when she handed the chutes towards them. Mira exchanged a knowing grin with Beck. Of course they had done this before, but it was better not to let Paige know. "I bet this is your first time skydiving out of a light copter!" Paige shouted over the roar of the engine. They were leaning outside the window, and Mira clutched on to the bars carefully. Mira rolled her eyes when they flew towards the entrance of the city.

Paige suddenly jumped out of the light copter, followed by Beck. Mira followed soon after. She aimed for the arches that were connected to the bridge that led into the city. She looked down to see that Paige and Beck were racing to reach the arch. With another roll of her eyes Mira opened her chute so that she would make a clean landing. Beck and Paige followed soon after, landing nearby.

"I give you the best view of the city," Paige announced when their chutes came off. Mira followed her gaze to see the towering buildings and glowing lights.

_I wouldn't go that far_, she thought as she remembered the old building she and Beck had stood on. Beck stood between them as he gazed across the city, than back at Paige.

"It's beautiful," he whispered.

"I come here a lot when I need to think," Paige admitted. "Helps me when I'm feeling annoyed or alone."

"It's like seeing things at a fresh perspective," Mira said. Paige glanced at her in surprise before nodding in agreement.

"It's getting late," Paige sighed as she straightened up. "You should both get back before curfew starts, otherwise I'll be hunting you down." She added the last part with a smile. Mira wondered just how much Paige meant by those words. Mira simply shook her head and followed them down to the bridge where they rezzed their light cycles. "I'll see you next cycle!" she called when she began heading towards the coliseum.

Mira swerved towards the Outlands once Paige was out of sight. Beck was riding alongside her, keeping his head low and eyes on the path ahead.

"That went well," he finally said after they rode on in silence.

"Beck, you know it's going to be impossible to recruit her." She meant it as a whisper so that he couldn't hear, but Beck turned to give her a look of determination.

"If she sees that Tron is alive she'll change her mind."

"You know that's not going to happen."

Mira glared as she imagined what Tron would have said to that. Not only would that risk Tron's safety, but it would risk Beck's safety as well, and the uprising would end as fast as it had started. Beck sighed in frustration when he realized that she was right.

"I'll think of something to tell her. Paige helped programs before, I'm sure she'd be willing to help again if she was given the chance."

Mira wished that she could believe him. But sometimes false hope was worse than the real thing. Paige was ruthless when it came to hunting down the renegades. Mira knew that if she found out their real identities, it would be game over.

"I'll see you next cycle." She repeated what Paige had told them before leaving. Beck raised an eyebrow before taking off towards the garage. Mira watched until he disappeared from sight. "Be careful," she added before returning to the safehouse. If Beck got careless he could put all of their lives at danger, and not just the uprising. His friends' lives would be in danger as well. Mira hoped that he knew what he was getting himself into.

* * *

**AN: Other half will likely come out tomorrow or the day after. Not making any promises though ;) Tell me what you thought, I love reading your reviews!**

**End of Line**


	30. Chapter 30

**AN: So here's chapter thirty. I can't believe I'm down to thirty chapters already... seems like yesterday this was nothing more than an idea floating in my head. Thanks to 2theSky, PrincessKai733 and Sunofaia for reviewing! They're always appreciated!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty**

Amusement coursed through Mira as she watched Rinzler play with the lights on the screen Tron had opened. She had returned to the safehouse to find Tron actually _playing_ with Rinzler. Mira had never seen a more amusing sight, and she wondered how long it would take for the security program to notice her arrival.

Tron suddenly whirled around when Rinzler bounded towards her. Mira restrained a laugh when Rinzler jumped into her open arms. His expression was difficult to read, but Mira could see that he was annoyed with her sudden return.

"I see you two are finally getting along," she cooed when Rinzler snuggled against her. Mira couldn't help but smile when she looked down at him. After everything that had happened she was thankful to have someone she could cuddle with.

"So how did it go?" Tron's gaze never left Rinzler as he studied the little creature.

"Not bad," she replied with a shrug. "Paige is... not what I expected from a commander."

Mira tilted her head to one side as Tron walked out of the room. He was hiding something, she could see it in his eyes. She tried to recall whether or not he had any past relationships, than tossed the ideas aside. Tron wasn't one to waste time with female programs, not when he had the Grid to protect.

She decided not to dwell on it as she headed for the stairs. Rinzler followed her and jumped onto the bed as soon as they reached the upper level. Mira smirked when she watched him curl up. Rinzler always covered his nose with his tail. Mira wondered if every cat was like that.

She fell onto the bed after shaking off the exhaustion. There was no point in continuing on for that cycle. Her thoughts may have been churning with anxiety after her night out with Beck and Paige, but she still needed sleep. As soon as her eyes closed sleep came easily for her.

. . .

Her eyes snapped open as soon as she heard the doors swing open. Mira rose from her bed to see that Beck had returned. Rinzler was waiting for her beside the stairs, and again she smirked. He seemed to know better than to run off on his own. At least when Tron was out of his healing chamber.

Mira walked down the stairs to see that Beck's expression was filled with anxiety. To her surprise Tron was nowhere to be seen.

"What's wrong?" she asked when she folded her arms.

"Paige and I were captured by Pavel," he explained in a rushed voice. Mira's eyes narrowed accusingly when she realized where he had been. Beck shook his head in frustration before he looked away. "Paige was sent to the games as some kind of punishment, and it's my fault."

"So what do you want me to do?" Rinzler stood between them, looking at her and Beck as if to figure out what was going on.

"We're going to free her from the games," Beck replied. Mira held back a sigh when she heard the hope in his voice. She doubted Paige would thank them for saving her. "If we rescue her she'll join us."

Mira looked at him doubtfully before nodding in agreement. She didn't want to crush his hopes, not when she wasn't sure if he was right. Maybe Paige would agree to join them if she understood the truth behind Clu's lies. Or she would turn them in faster than they could say his name.

She followed him out of the safehouse, still wondering where Tron had disappeared off to. Maybe he knew what had happened with Beck and Paige. Either way it was strange that he didn't bother showing up. She grabbed the spare light jet baton she normally used before heading for the coliseum.

Beck had already gone ahead with his own light jet. Mira followed suit and hovered around the coliseum, watching curiously as she spotted Paige fighting several soldiers at once. Her eyes widened in dismay when she realized that it was a fight to the end duel.

"I'll fly under the coliseum, you keep an eye from above," Beck ordered after a few nanocycles had passed.

Mira nodded in agreement and flew higher up. They had changed attire after leaving the safehouse. Beck wasted no time in reaching the underside of the coliseum, while she focused on the next program Paige was forced to fight.

Her eyes widened in horror when she recognized Pavel throwing his weight into the fight. The commander was using what appeared to be the upgrade weapon she had destroyed cycles ago. Mira's fists clenched around the handles when she realized that Pavel had found the second half of the disk. And now he was using it against one of Tesler's own commanders. She watched the scene unfold as Pavel slammed his disk into the floor, shattering the center so that Paige would fall in the pool of energy underneath.

She could hear the crowd roaring with excitement as they prepared for the commander's fall. Mira held her breath when she saw that Paige was holding on for dear life. Each slam of Pavel's boot on the floor caused her to slowly lose her grip. Mira breathed a sigh of relief when Beck flew under just as Paige began to fall. The crowd became even louder when Beck flew above the coliseum, towards her.

Mira saw where he was headed and followed as he led the way towards the bridge where the arches stood on. She turned her light jet back into a baton just in time to see Beck getting tossed across the arch. Paige's expression was filled with fury as she glared at Beck.

"_You_ did this? Why?" she demanded coldly. "Now thanks to you I'll look even guiltier in front of Tesler!"

"We did this because you don't deserve to be treated that way," Beck tried to reassure her as Paige threw in merciless kicks and punches.

Paige was about to throw in another punch when she realized that they weren't alone.

"This wouldn't happen if you joined us. You're on the wrong side," Mira suggested after an uneasy silence fell between them.

"The renegades reign down chaos and mayhem, I could never join you," Paige spat.

"We're fighting for the freedom of the Grid," Beck insisted. "I'm fighting for _you _too." He added the last part in a softer voice, and Mira rolled her eyes once more.

"Then you've already lost," Paige retorted.

Mira watched as Paige jumped down from the arch and made a run for it. There was no point in arguing - Paige's mind was already made up. Mira glanced at Beck, concerned that Paige might have caused more than physical damage.

Without another word she rezzed her light jet and flew away from the arch, desperate to get away from the feelings of defeat. Paige was a hard-headed commander. Tesler had made certain that she became that way. There was no point in knocking sense into her head, no matter how much Beck wished he could. Mira looked over her shoulder to see that Beck was following.

They continued flying until they reached the edge of the city. Mira suddenly flew towards the streets and made a safe landing before sighing in annoyance. Her mask receded just as Beck made a landing nearby.

"That went well," she muttered sarcastically.

"Save it." Beck sounded more angry than annoyed. Mira eyed him curiously, and she noticed how truly defeated he looked. "You knew that was going to happen, didn't you?" He refused to meet her gaze, and Mira knew that he wished that Paige could have seen things their way.

"Paige is more hard-headed than Tron," she replied with a shake of her head. "Once something goes wrong she believes it's our fault."

Technically it usually was their fault that something would happen. But Paige didn't need to know that.

"So now what?" Mira tilted her head to one side as she wondered what else could go wrong this cycle.

"I guess we go back," Beck sighed. "I was supposed to meet her at the same spot we were arrested at."

"And that would be?" Mira raised an eyebrow as Beck turned to glare. She simply shook her head and rezzed her light cycle as soon as he rezzed his. Beck was taking the blow a little too seriously. Mira had a feeling that it would take time for him to recover.

Beck was leading her to a building near Argon Square. Mira tilted her head to one side when she saw pool tables inside. She got off of her light cycle to see that there were several programs inside. They were either playing a game of pool or chatting.

Mira watched in amusement as Beck grabbed a staff to use for the game. The balls were little bits of energy that disappeared when they smacked into one another. Mira leaned against the wall while Beck distracted himself with a game of pool. It seemed like cycles had passed before Paige wandered into the room. Programs looked up in surprise when the commander stood near Beck.

"You made it!" Beck exclaimed after knocking aside another ball. "I was afraid you'd be a no-show."

"I got my job back," Paige said when Mira straightened up. She noticed how the commander kept shooting her glares. "Don't worry, I made sure the guards wouldn't come after you."

_Wouldn't be the first time they chased me_, Mira thought with a roll of her eyes.

"Look, because I listened to you, I got distracted." Paige suddenly stopped Beck from getting any closer. She avoided his gaze and kept glaring at Mira. Mira tried not to glare back, but it was becoming unnerving. "And I can't keep this up. I'm sorry, but I can't see you again."

Paige finally looked Beck in the eye before leaving the room. Beck simply stared after Paige in disbelief when she disappeared. Anger churned within Mira when she saw how defeated Beck looked. His shoulders had dropped, and his expression was easy to read as he stared at the empty entrance. She bit her lip when she remembered what Tron had told her the cycle before.

"There are always going to be losses," she whispered.

"What?" Beck turned to look at her, but she refused to meet his gaze.

"Nothing." Mira finally looked up, and she saw nothing but confusion in Beck's eyes. "I should get back before curfew starts."

She glanced around to see that the programs around them had been watching. A few threw Beck cautious looks before returning to their games. Beck was still staring blankly at nothing, and for a moment Mira wondered if something was wrong.

With a final look at Beck she made her way out of the room and rezzed her light cycle. She kept an eye on the path ahead as she made her way back to the safehouse.

Mira did a double take when she realized that someone was following her as she swerved in and out of the traffic. She moved towards the right of the road just in time to see that Beck was following her. Mira held back a sigh of frustration as she pulled forward. She was in no mood to talk, not after watching the way Beck had reacted to Paige's rejection.

Beck wasn't planning on stopping though, and Mira could see that as they reached the Outlands. Recognizers were becoming more numerous now when she pulled on the breaks long enough for him to catch up.

"What?" she demanded when he pulled in beside her.

"Look, I know I messed up," he replied. "I only just realized that you and Tron were right."

"When I told him what happened to Keller he said there would always be losses," Mira admitted as they reached the safehouse.

"Guess I should've listened to him," Beck sighed. He looked up at the sky as more recognizers began flying towards the city. They were looking for strays or programs who were out after curfew.

"You should... go back before they catch you." Mira couldn't help but look away as she said that. Her thoughts were churning with anger, disappointment and something else. Some part of her had felt angry that Beck had gone out with Paige on his own earlier. But she knew that it was foolish to hold on to those feelings.

Beck gave her a final look before nodding in agreement. She watched as he sped off on his light cycle once more. This was one defeat that would take time to get over. And Mira knew that Paige wouldn't forget it anytime soon either.

* * *

**AN: I always feel so bad when I see this episode. Beck's expression is just so... crushed. But I can understand why Paige turned him down, she thought they were putting one another's life in danger. Anyways don't forget to let me know what you thought of this chapter, and more are to come tomorrow :)**

**End of Line**


	31. Chapter 31

**AN: So this is part one of the second last episode. I'll probably update the day after tomorrow, since I'll be busy all day and night. Anyways, I'm glad to see all of the responses I'm getting from previous chapters :) Thanks to Sunofaia, 2theSky, Liza Cobbler, and PrincessKai733 for your reviews!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty One**

Something wasn't right. Mira knew from the moment she had walked down the stairs that something was wrong.

Tron was in the healing chamber when she saw a security alarm blinking on the screen he was always watching. Mira raised an eyebrow before hesitantly touching the screen. Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw an image play out.

The renegade was attacking a shopkeeper. Beck, the one program that was afraid to derezz, was killing a shopkeeper. Mira's heart began racing as he terrorized the female program that had been protecting her boss. The renegade was hovering above the female program, hidden mask just inches form her face.

"Tell them what I did." Mira blinked in surprise when she realized that his voice was disguised. The female program watched in horror as the renegade walked away. Mira cringed when an explosion followed shortly after his disappearance. As the cloud of smoke and fire filled the screen, it suddenly went black.

Mira whipped around when she realized that Tron was just emerging from the healing chamber. Rinzler had run down the stairs to find out what the noise was about.

"What happened?" Tron demanded when he noticed how shaken she was.

"N-Nothing happened," Mira stammered. She looked over her shoulder, back at the blank screen.

_That couldn't have been Beck_, she tried to reassure herself. _He wouldn't do something so heartless_.

"You're hiding something." Tron folded his arms and glared at her accusingly.

Mira bit the bottom of her lip when she thought of what to say. She knew that she should have told him what happened. But she needed to know first hand whether it was Beck behind the mask or some other program.

Suddenly she remembered the program that Beck had come across cycles ago. A mad program that was bent on the destruction of the Grid. A program that might have followed Beck out of his prison.

"I promised Beck I'd meet him at the garage," she said after shaking the uneasy feeling off.

"You shouldn't go out there alone," Tron snapped just as Rinzler approached her feet. Mira stared at him defiantly, sure that she could go out without getting caught. He trusted her before, so why not now? "Fine, just be careful," Tron sighed when he realized that she wouldn't waver.

"I'll be back soon," she promised as she reached for her light cycle baton. Rinzler rubbed against her foot before looking at her longingly. "You'd better stay here," she told the kitten.

Rinzler gave her a longing look before he sat down. Tron eyed the kitten warily before shaking his head. Mira smirked before she left them. She knew that Rinzler would keep Tron busy while she was gone.

She rezzed her light cycle as soon as she was outside. The shop had been close to the energy plant. Mira remembered the location well after watching Tron nearly derezz Dyson. The scene didn't bring back happy memories. As she remembered the look Tron had given Dyson, her fists clenched.

Mira pulled to a halt when she reached the explosion sight. Programs were gathered around, watching curiously as the medics arrived. Mira's eyes widened in alarm when she saw a medic with Mara. She was placed on a stretcher while the medic looked her over. Beck and Zed were with her, expressions full of horror as she told them what happened.

She turned her light cycle back into a baton and stood up. Mara winced in pain as a piece of metal, or what ever was used to create a building, was pulled out of her leg. Mira couldn't help but grin when Zed fainted on the ground. While Beck helped his friend up, Mira pushed her way through the crowd until she was close enough to see the extent of the damage.

Her eyes narrowed when she saw that half of the building had been taken out by the explosion. Any programs that were in the shop would have died from the explosion.

"_User_." Mira whirled around when she heard the term. Her skin crawled with unease when it felt as though someone was watching her. Mira turned her head slightly enough to see a hooded program standing nearby. His face was concealed, and she had an eerie feeling that he was the one that had said the word.

Beck had noticed the program standing in the back of the crowd as well. Mira stiffened when she realized that was watching her, and than the program standing nearby. His eyes widened in horror and recognition. Without warning he dropped Zed and ran towards the crowd, only to be blocked by a medic truck.

Mira whirled around to see that the program had made a run for it. She glanced over her shoulder before running after the program. Her mind was churning with thoughts as she avoided light cycles and trucks that were leaving from or returning to work.

The program had led her to a building near the edge of the city. She didn't need to look over her shoulder to know that Beck had followed. Her fists were clenched as she pushed open the door after climbing several flights of stairs.

"I know you're out here!" she shouted when she reached the top of the building. She spotted the program heading for the fire escape.

"So you're the User I've heard so much about." The program spoke in a broken voice, and the hair along Mira's arms stood on end when she saw his face for the first time.

Long white lines stretched along his face and arms. The cloak came off, and Mira realized that most of his body was covered in the white circuits. She had never seen such an appearance before, and she doubted that he was safe.

"You're just as persistent as I remember," the program added when he eyed Mira calmly. She stiffened when she spotted Beck standing nearby. He was glaring coldly at the program, who seemed unnerved by the look. "Hate to say it _renegade_, but you're fighting a losing battle."

"I saw what you did." Mira glared at the program defiantly, well aware that he was the one who had blown up the shop. His voice sounded familiar, to a point that she could recognize it.

"Let's just say I'm giving the renegade a new image," the program sneered.

The program disappeared after jumping down the fire escape. Mira's eyes widened when she realized that he had vanished. She glanced back at Beck, but his expression was difficult to make out.

"That was Cyrus, wasn't it?" she asked in a low whisper.

"We need to get back to the garage," Beck said after recovering from the shock.

Mira glanced at him nervously before nodding in agreement. If anyone knew about the extra disk Beck had used, it was Able. He would know whether or not Cyrus had taken the disk.

She followed Beck down the fire escape and they raced back towards the garage on their light cycles. She held her breath when they reached the garage. Programs were gathered outside as if nothing had happened.

New images of the renegade began appearing around them. Mira's fist clenched against the handle bars when she heard a voice shouting that the renegade was deemed a dangerous program, and that anyone that knew something should report it.

Beck made his way towards the locker room, oblivious to the programs around him. Mira recognized a few of them - Link and Hopper were around, and Bartick was standing nearby. But they weren't important at the moment. Mira had to run after Beck in order to keep up.

"It's still here," Beck sighed when he grabbed the second disk. Mira tilted her head to one side in confusion.

"But if your disk is still here than-" She was cut off by Able's approach.

"Mira, Beck, is something wrong?" Able asked when he eyed them calmly.

"It's nothing," Beck replied after hiding the disk. Able raised an eyebrow and looked at Beck seriously.

"You sure you wanna go with that?" Mira held back a smirk when Beck looked away. Able seemed to know when he was lying, just like he had seen right through her.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Beck sounded more anxious than anything else.

_Cyrus is out to get his revenge_, Mira thought as she followed him out of the garage.

"Something just doesn't seem right about this," she said when they were far enough away.

"What do you mean?" Beck asked the question warily.

"I mean, why would I see Cyrus in the same white suit that you use, and the disk would still be in place?" Mira tilted her head to one side as she tried to understand it all.

Beck stared at her as if the question made no sense at all. Without warning he placed the disk on his own. Mira watched with horror as he placed the disk on his back. A cry of shock followed as electricity coursed through him. Mira lunged forward to grab the disk before it could cause any further damage. With all her strength she managed to pull it off.

"What in the Users name was that?" she demanded when she pulled the disks apart.

The code inside was different. Sparks of energy erupted when she touched it. Beck grabbed his own disk before glaring at the disk in her hand.

"Cyrus gave me a counterfeit disk," he replied in an accusing tone. "Looks like you were right... again."

Mira sighed in frustration as she studied the disk. Tron would know what it was designed for. Clearly Cyrus had managed to create a disk that looked like the renegades. But it was rigged to destroy any program that used it.

She followed Beck back to the safehouse, hoping that Cyrus didn't follow them. The psychotic program could have followed them at any time if he really wanted to. But obviously he was biding his time, waiting for the right moment to strike.

She wasn't surprised to see Tron waiting for them when Beck led the way in. Rinzler sat beside Tron, washing the paw of his paw as though nothing had happened. Mira couldn't help but smile when she noticed how carefree the little guy was. She wished her life could be that way.

_It must be nice not to worry about anything_, she thought as she remembered what they were here for.

"I found this at the bottom of my locker," Beck said in an angry voice. He grabbed the counterfeit disk and showed it to Tron, who studied the disk carefully.

Mira watched as he placed the disk in a containment unite, studying what ever code Cyrus had used to create it.

"You lied to me." Beck folded his arms and glared at Tron when he turned to face him. Mira stood beside Rinzler as he watched the two argue.

"No, it seems _you_ lied to me," Tron snapped when he grabbed Beck by the wrist. "For all I knew Cyrus was locked away in his prison."

"Don't pin this on me!" Beck pulled his wrist away. Mira held her breath as she thought of how stupid this all was.

Cyrus was a threat to the Grid, and the two programs that _should_ be stopping him were arguing.

"Maybe you two could actually stop arguing once and work together," she suggested when a moment of icy silence followed.

Tron glared at her this time before sighing in frustration.

"You didn't tell me about Cyrus," Beck continued his argument, anger seething in his voice as he glared at Tron. "Your lies have put my friends' lives in danger."

"Beck, don't do anything stupid." Tron met his gaze, and Beck refused to waver his expression.

"I'm done." Beck took a step back. "I've got your mess to fix."

Mira rolled her eyes in annoyance when he ran out of the safehouse. Typical Beck, always thinking of his friends over his own life. Mira glanced back at the counterfeit disk, and another feeling of unease crawled up her skin. Something told her that the disk was far from finished.

"Follow him," Tron suddenly said. Mira glanced at Tron in surprise, but she noticed how haunted his expression was. Cyrus must have brought up bad memories of Clu's betrayal. "Beck is going to need backup if he does come across Cyrus again."

She gave him one last cautious glance before nodding. She looked back at Rinzler, who had watched from behind the screen Tron normally kept an eye on.

"You stay upstairs," she told him. Rinzler's ears pricked forward to show that he'd heard. Within nanocycles he'd run up the stairs and seemed to listen for a change. Mira smiled before she looked back at Tron. "With any luck we won't come across Cyrus again," she murmured.

Tron didn't seem to notice. He was looking off to the distance, as if deep in thought. Mira rolled her eyes once more before running out of the safehouse. She hoped and prayed that Beck didn't do anything risky with Cyrus on the run. The last thing she could handle was watching him suffer another loss.

* * *

**AN: Can you believe this is almost over? Feels like I've been working on this one forever. But it is also one of my best writing (sad isn't it?), and second longest fic. Hopefully it'll be finished by the beginning of next week, that way I can start on Rogue :)**

**End of Line**


	32. Chapter 32

**AN: This chapter was difficult to write. Not in the sense that I didn't know what to write, only because we know what happens at the end. Unless you haven't seen the second last episode, than I won't spoil anything. Thanks to 2theSky and PrincessKai733 for your reviews! They're always appreciated!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Two**

She was able to catch up with Beck before he got much further. He was headed for the city, away from the Outlands and the trouble Cyrus had caused. The problem with Cyrus was, that was just what he wanted. Angering Beck was part of the program's plan, as far as Mira could tell.

Beck looked over his shoulder to see that Mira was following him at a steady pace. Her eyes were focused on the road ahead as she thought of what would happen next.

"You shouldn't have followed me," he snapped when she pulled in beside him.

"And you shouldn't have quit," Mira retorted. "This is just what Cyrus wants."

Beck looked at her in surprise before rolling his eyes and speeding ahead. Mira glared at him before following. She was far from finished - Beck needed to understand what kind of danger he was in. She had seen the crazed look in Cyrus's eyes when he had looked at her. He wanted to destroy everything in the Grid, but there was more to his mission. Mira wanted to find out what that mission was, especially now that Beck was involved.

"Look, I just can't trust him after what happened," Beck said after they reached the city.

"I can't trust him either, but I'm still living with the guy." Mira pulled on the breaks as soon as Beck turned his light cycle back into a baton. "I know that he has his reasons for keeping secrets... heck, even _you_ keep secrets."

Beck flinched when she pointed that out. She didn't point out the fact that she knew that Quorra was an ISO. Beck didn't need to know about that, and it felt like she would betray Quorra if she told anyone other than Tron.

"That's different." He was trying to reassure himself, and Mira resisted the urge to roll her eyes in annoyance.

"Yeah, of course it's different," she muttered under her breath.

Mira finally rolled her eyes when Beck headed for the garage. Cyrus had put him on the edge, and that made life dangerous. Mira's fists clenched in anger as she imagined how amused Cyrus would feel if he saw how panicked they looked now.

She followed Beck until they reached the entrance of the garage. Link was working outside, cleaning up scraps of codes. Mira smirked when jumped after Beck approached him.

"Link, have you seen Mara and Zed anywhere?" he asked warily.

"They were headed to the club," the shaky program replied.

He went back to cleaning up the craps of code left behind by careless coworkers. Mira gave him a quick glance before running after Beck. Programs jumped out of the way as they pushed their way through the crowded streets.

Mira could hear music blasting when they reached the club. She held her breath as she followed Beck into the club, unsure of what they would find inside.

She blinked in surprise when she spotted Mara and Zed. Both programs were waiting near the entrance of the club, and Mira was certain she could see someone sitting nearby watching them.

"Beck, over here!" Beck sighed in relief when he spotted his friends.

"Let's go somewhere else, I need to clear my head," he muttered when her reached them.

"Then it's true," Mara whispered. Mira raised an eyebrow while Beck stared at Mara in surprise. "I'm sorry, but your secret is out." Mira stared at her in disbelief while Zed approached them. Her heart nearly skipped a beat when she recognized Cyrus.

"Beck, so this is where you've been sneaking off to," Zed exclaimed when he reached them. Mira folded his arms and glared at Cyrus as he eyed them coolly. "I'd quit too if it meant hanging out with this guy more often!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Beck muttered as he followed them to a booth. Mira rolled her eyes as she joined them.

Cyrus seemed perfectly at home as he sat beside Zed. Mara and Beck sat beside each other while Mira stood nearby, keeping a close eye on them. She knew that Cyrus would look for any signs of weakness. He was biding his time, and any wrong move would give him the chance to announce where Beck was really off to on his breaks.

The music was too loud for Mira to understand what they were saying. But Beck kept shooting her anxious looks, and every now and than Cyrus would give her a cold glare. She glared back each time he glared. She wasn't about to let Cyrus intimidate her.

It seemed like cycles had passed before Mara finally pulled Zed out to dance with her. Another song was playing at the time, one that became familiar to Mira. Once the two were far enough away she joined Beck and sat beside him, eager to find out what had happened.

"You're friends are really something." Cyrus was acting as though nothing had happened. Mira raised an eyebrow in confusion. "I'll tell you something, that Zed rubs me the wrong way, but Mara... I'm beginning to like her... a lot."

"You leave them out of this," Beck snapped. "Now give me back my disk!"

Cyrus smirked when he reached out for the disk that Tron had given Beck. Mira bit her lip when he placed it on the table.

"Wait, I'm not finished with it." Cyrus suddenly grabbed the disk just as Beck reached for it.

"You're using the disk for the wrong reasons, Cy," Mira muttered when they started a bout of tug-a-war.

"Am I now?" Cyrus slammed the disk into the table. "What's the matter, renegade? Why don't you punch me?" Beck glared at Cyrus as he taunted him.

_I'm seriously considering it now_, Mira thought when Cyrus goaded Beck on.

"Oh, how stupid of me," Cyrus finally said as he leaned back. "You won't attack me, not with everyone watching." Mira glared at Cyrus coldly as he looked at Beck calmly. "That's your problem, you don't derezz programs. But I'm going to fix that for you."

Mira stiffened at the thought of derezzing any program. She had already seen too many programs get derezzed, because of Clu's army.

"What do you mean?" Beck was glaring at Cyrus now, trying to hold back his anger and frustration.

"I've got it from a good source that the _new_ renegade's next target's to be delivered to Able's garage. Get there in time, and you can stop it." Mira felt a shiver run down her spine at the mention of the 'new renegade'. She knew that Cyrus meant what he said.

"You forget, I've been to your little prison." Mira rolled her eyes and wondered just how stupid Beck really was.

"Beck, from one comrade to the other, sometimes a bomb is just a bomb."

Mira exchanged a startled look with Beck before slipping out of the booth. There was no time to waste - if what she thought was true than Cyrus was right. As much as she hated admitting it, he had a good point. They needed to warn everyone at the garage before the bomb detonated.

She followed Beck out of the club and rezzed her light cycle. She could imagine the cruel smirk on Cyrus's face as they left the club. This was exactly what he wanted. And now he had put the lives of countless programs in danger.

They reached the garage in no time, riding on in silence as they avoided the traffic like always. Beck jumped off of his light cycle without turning it back into a baton, while Mira wasted no time in turning hers back into a baton. The programs inside the garage looked up in surprise when Beck ran over to Able.

"Get everyone out of here, there's a bomb inside!" Beck shouted when he got everyone's attention.

"A bomb? Beck, are you sure?" Able stared at Beck in disbelief. Mira wasn't focusing on them. She looked back at Beck's light cycle and realized that something was wrong. A beeping noise had started, and she recognized the sound anywhere.

"Get down!" she cried when the bomb reached critical. She jumped down just as the bomb exploded, causing the floor where the light cycle lay to cave in. Mira whirled around to see that the light cycle was destroyed, along with half of the floor. Remains of the bomb could be made out nearby, and she scowled when she realized that Cyrus had used them.

_We delivered the bomb for him_, she thought disdainfully.

Able made a quick recovery and grabbed the fragments of bomb. He looked up at Beck and Mira before shaking his head doubtfully.

"My office, now," he ordered in a stern voice.

Mira looked at Beck in confusion. He simply shrugged and followed Able as programs began cleaning up the mess the bomb had left. Able wasted no time in studying the bomb fragments, eyes narrowed in concern when he found what he was looking for. Beck sat on the desk while Mira leaned against the wall, unsure of what to do next.

"You wanna explain to me how this happened?" Able demanded when he was finished.

"I ran into an old friend of Tron's," Beck explained. "Turns out he was bent on destroying the Grid, and everyone on it."

"Cyrus is a creature of habit," Able said after realizing who Beck was referring to. "If we dig deep enough, we'll find that most of the material he uses is from scraps of codes. You know you should've told me about him sooner."

"I didn't want you getting involved." Mira stared down at the floor as she wondered if Beck knew that he sounded just like Tron. It was something that Tron would've done to keep them safe. Even if it meant keeping them from the truth.

"Just like Tron didn't tell you about Cyrus." Beck looked away in annoyance. "He was trying to protect you!"

"Yeah, well, it seemed different at the time," Beck muttered. "Which is why I quit."

"Quit? You can't quit, not when you're in it this deep." Mira looked at Able in surprise. This was coming from the same program that had tried keeping Beck from training with Tron a few cycles ago.

"He lied to me, and put our lives in danger," Beck snapped.

"Cyrus could've sent you anywhere. He barely had to lift a finger, he let you deliver the bomb for him."

Mira's eyes widened when she realized what that meant. Horror crawled down her spine when she thought of the disk Beck had given Tron. A disk that had a virus contained within.

"The counterfeit disk!" Beck must have read her thoughts. He jumped down and stared at Able in shock.

Mira followed Beck out of the garage as he grabbed another baton, ignoring Able's questions of what that meant. Now Mira understood what Cyrus was really after. Her heart was beating rapidly as she sped off towards the Outlands, aware that Beck and Able were following.

Once she crossed the bridge she wasted no time in reaching the safehouse. Two thoughts had crossed her mind when she thought of Cyrus and his plans. One was that Tron was in danger, and another was that Rinzler would likely have been derezzed as well.

_It's important that we get to Tron first_, she reminded herself when they reached the garage.

An eerie feeling had suddenly taken over when Mira led the way to the room Tron was usually in. The room was dark. The counterfeit disk must have cut off any power in the safehouse. Mira glanced around warily until she found the disk that had caused all of this trouble. Beck and Able followed her as a static noise erupted from the eerie silence.

"I knew you'd come, renegade." The crackled voice was coming from the disk. Mira's eyes narrowed when she realized that Cyrus had used a holographic recording. "So, let the games begin." An image of Cyrus's face appeared on the hologram, and Mira's fists clenched as she glared at it.

"We don't have to play your games," Beck snapped when he stood beside her. Able stood on her other side, watching the hologram curiously.

"No, it's the only game you can play," Cyrus corrected himself. "How sad, that even my holographic recording knows what you're about to say. Our beloved mentor, Tron, believes in a free system. But there's just one problem. We're programs, _programs_. We were meant to follow rules and directives. But I am about to change that." Mira glared at the screen as she wondered what Cyrus meant by that. "I'm giving you the chance to choose which lives are more important to you: Renegade, or mechanic."

Mira stared at the screen in horror when an image of Tron, Mara and Zed tied up appeared. "On one end of the city, Tron, is strapped to a bomb. On the other end, your friends are being kept in a crane by the docks. This key will free them, but there is only one." Mira's fists clenched as she thought of what they could do to stop Cyrus's plan. "Either way, someone is going to die."

His last words sent chills down Mira's spine. Beck grabbed the key and tossed it to Able.

"Go and free Mara and Zed, I'll help Tron," he ordered. "And you stay here."

Mira folded her arms and glared at Beck. "Not in your life," she snapped. Beck rolled his eyes when he realized the truth in her words.

"Fine, just stay safe," he muttered before following Able out of the safehouse. Mira smirked when she followed them. If it came to a fight she would be more than happy to punch some circuits out of Cyrus. Maybe even knock some sense back into his programming.

Able headed off towards the docks, while Mira followed Beck towards the other side of the city. They were moving at an impossible speed, but time was against them. Programs jumped out of the way as they sped through the streets, until they reached their destination.

_Why does this feel like a trap_? Mira wondered when she spotted Tron. Bombs were strapped around him, and as usual he was struggling to free himself.

"Hold on." Beck approached the bombs warily. Mira held her breath as she waited for the explosions that would likely follow.

"Beck, get this off of me, and we may still have time to save your friends," Tron said as soon as Beck reached for the tool Bodhi had designed.

"Don't worry, they're being taken care of," Mira reassured him when she joined them.

Tron looked like he was ready to argue, and Mira glared at him defiantly. She knew that he was only trying to get her away from the crossfire. Cyrus would likely threaten her life, but after what he did to Tron and Beck's friends, she wasn't about to let the program get away with it.

Within nanocycles Beck had the bomb disengaged. Mira let out a sigh of relief when Tron dropped the scraps and stood up.

"Thanks," he muttered after shaking it off.

"Don't thank me. I couldn't have done this without Bodhi," Beck replied. "Now let's go." He glanced around nervously before Mira followed them.

"Going somewhere?" Mira stiffened when she heard the familiar voice. She whirled around to see Cyrus standing on the other side of the alley. "How predictable. You'd choose him over your friends."

"If you've done anything to hurt them-" Beck tried fighting back when Cyrus punched him across the street. Mira caught him just before he fell on his back.

"Finally, some fire! You killed them when you chose to save Tron!" Cyrus looked at the bomb, and his eyes widened in disbelief. "Where's the key?" Mira raised an eyebrow when Beck recovered and glared. "Oh, how brilliant. You sent someone else with the key, didn't you?"

"Admit it Cyrus, you've failed!" Tron snapped.

"No, you have no idea what you've done." Beck tried fighting back by throwing in a few punches, but Cyrus easily dodged them and tossed him aside carelessly. "Look at how panicked he is! All because he's failed you!"

"No, _you're_ my greatest failure." Tron's words sent chills down Mira's spine.

_Okay, I'm done here_. Mira grabbed her light staff and swung it across Cyrus's chest, causing the program to stagger back in surprise. His eyes narrowed into tiny slits when he glared at her. She managed to throw in a few kicks before he grabbed her by the foot and threw her into Beck.

"A User doesn't belong here!" he crowed when Tron helped them up. "They only cause trouble where ever they go!"

Mira glared at Cyrus when Tron finally joined in the fight. Tron pinned Cyrus to the ground and suddenly looked up at Beck and Mira.

"Go! Help Able!" he shouted when Cyrus began struggling.

Mira was about to argue when Beck grabbed her by the wrist. She let out a yelp of surprise before rezzing her light cycle. Within nanocycles she had changed her suit to match her renegade attire. Beck had already gone ahead, but she easily caught up.

"Isn't there a faster way to the docks?" she asked when she fell in beside him.

"This _is_ the fastest way," Beck replied.

She glared at the path ahead when she realized that he was right. Any other way would have gotten them stuck in traffic. Anxiety churned through Mira as she thought of Able, Mara and Zed. All three of them were in danger, and it was Cyrus's fault. No, as much as she hated to admit it, it was Tron's fault.

_He's the one who trained Cyrus, and look where it's gotten him_. She tried not to think about it when they reached the docks. Programs were scattered around the area. Mira watched them carefully just as an explosion shook the city.

"No!" Mira held her breath when she saw the crane that Mara and Zed were being held in fall. Beck had jumped off of his light cycle just in time to watch it crash into the water below. Her hands were still trembling when she stood beside him.

She let out a sigh of relief when she spotted Zed helping Mara out of the sea. Both programs were drenched, and Mara was struggling for breath when Beck ran towards them.

"You're safe," he whispered.

"He killed Able." Mira's heart nearly skipped a beat when she heard those haunting words. "He killed Able!"

"No, it can't be true." Mira bit her lip when Beck took a step back in shock.

"There he is! The renegade did this!" The program that Cyrus had attacked was glaring at Beck. Programs were beginning to gather around to see if Mara and Zed were alright. Mira turned to glare at them.

"Get out of here, we don't need you!" one program shouted.

"Yeah, you've been nothing but trouble!" another added.

Mira simply stared back in shock when she spotted Beck running for his light cycle. She let out a sigh of frustration as she followed. The programs were still glaring at them when they turned away from the docks.

Pain clenched at her heart when Mira followed Beck towards the safehouse. Able, the one program that had seen right through her, was gone. Maybe what Cyrus said about Users was true. Where ever she went, trouble always seemed to follow.

_Bodhi was derezzed because I went to the garage_. _The city was taken over because I decided to get my light cycle checked_. _And now Able's gone because I fought back_.

She couldn't fight back the tears that were beginning to fall. She was thankful she had a mask on. She wasn't sure what Beck would think if he saw her now.

Tron was waiting for them at the entrance of the safehouse. Mira blinked in surprise when she saw Rinzler sitting beside him. The kitten looked unharmed after everything that had happened. At least he was smart enough to stay away from the fight.

Rinzler bounded up to greet her when Mira turned her light cycle back into a baton. He purred and rubbed against her leg. Mira couldn't help but smile, despite the loss that she felt. Rinzler looked up at her with his bright red eyes and let out a tiny mewling sound.

"Able's gone. Your friends are against you. And it's only going to get worse." Mira stared at Tron in disbelief. His voice was so... cold. Yet she could see how badly wounded he was after the fight against Cyrus, and learning about Able's death.

"I know." Beck stood up, mask receded as he met Tron's determined gaze. His mask suddenly came back on, and Mira knew that he too was hiding the pain that he felt over Able's loss. "And I'm ready."

* * *

**AN: Yep, that was definitely hard to write. And foreshadowing for the next book, Rogue ;) In case you don't check for updates on my site (there are major spoilers on it). Anyways, don't forget to leave a review, and let me know what you thought!**

**End of Line**


	33. Chapter 33

**AN: I bet you're all expecting the final episode in this chapter, right? Well you're in for a surprise :P Anyways, only a couple more chapters left. Then it's off to Rogue, and it will switch between points of views. Thanks to PrincessKai317, 2theSky and Sunofaia for reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Three**

"Users don't belong on the Grid. They bring nothing but trouble with them." Cyrus was glaring at her, eyes like chips of ice as she struggled to stand. "You think you're helping them? You're only making things more painful."

"Leave me alone!" Mira screamed and threw a fist at Cyrus, unable to contain her anger any longer. Pain and sorrow had filled her heart as she remembered what had happened to Able. So many lives were lost because of her. Cyrus caught her fist and grinned maliciously before throwing her back. She cried out in pain when her back slammed against the building.

"Not until the programs you care about are dead," Cyrus hissed when he caught her by the neck. Mira glared at him when he pinned her against the wall.

She was about to fight back when she heard a voice in the distance. Someone was calling to her. Cyrus reeled back in shock when the voice became louder.

"Mira!" Her eyes widened when she recognized Tron's voice. She felt someone shake her shoulders until she blinked. Cyrus had disappeared, and when her eyes opened again she found herself in her room. She looked up to see Tron standing in front of her, eyes wide in shock. "What happened?" he demanded when she shook him off.

"It was... nothing." She swallowed as she struggled to hold back the fear that had overwhelmed her.

Images of Cyrus's face had haunted her, along with Able's.

"Do you really want to go along with that?" Tron folded his arms and glared at Mira as she looked down at Rinzler. He was watching her curiously, head tilted to one side as he tried to understand what was going on. "From what I heard it was more than just _nothing_."

"It was a nightmare, nothing more than that." Mira looked away.

Tron let out a sigh of frustration when he realized that she wasn't going to say anything else. There really wasn't much else to say. Part of what Cyrus had said was true. Ever since she came into the picture nothing but trouble had followed.

Once he left the room Mira looked back at the stairs. Rinzler stood up and began scratching the back of his ears once she relaxed. Mira stood up as soon as she was certain that she was alone. Some small part of her knew what she had to do.

"This isn't going to be easy," she told herself. Rinzler looked up at her in surprise. "But I don't have much of a choice, do I?" She smiled when she looked down at the kitten.

Rinzler seemed to know what she was about to do. He jumped onto her shoulder and rubbed his muzzle against her cheek. Mira couldn't help but grin as she rubbed the back of his ear. She was thankful to have a companion like Rinzler. He would keep her company while she was on her own.

When she walked down the stairs she wasn't surprised that Tron had left. He was probably in the healing chamber, after the rude awakening she must have given him.

_I'm sorry_, she thought as she looked at the safehouse one last time. With Rinzler riding on her shoulder, she managed to bypass the security code and escape before Tron noticed her disappearance. She wasn't about to let him get in the way of her decision.

She rezzed her light cycle and headed for Argon. Rinzler held on for dear life while she sped on towards the garage. She wasn't even sure if the programs would return to work after what had happened to Able. One thing was certain, things were going to change now that he was gone.

Mira pulled on the breaks when she spotted Beck standing amongst his friends and coworkers. Rinzler looked like he was ready to jump off when he recognized Beck. She kept an eye on the kitten, unsure of how the other programs would react if they spotted him.

"Stay here," she told him. Rinzler looked up at her longingly. "I'll be right back," she promised after shaking her head in amusement.

Rinzler simply flicked his tail as she walked away. She kept her light cycle rezzed as she approached the group. They were whispering to one another in frantic voices. Mira stopped when Beck turned to stare at her. His eyes widened when he realized that she wasn't alone. Mira held her breath when he whispered something to Mara and Zed. Both programs looked like they were ready to argue when they spotted her.

"Mira, what are you-" Mira cut him off with a wave of her hand.

"Look, I don't want to get into details of why I'm here," she said. "I just... wanted to say that I'm leaving."

"What?" Beck's eyes widened once more as Mira sighed in frustration.

"I've been nothing but trouble with both you and Tron," she explained. "Which is why I'm leaving."

"Does he know about this?" Beck folded his arms and looked at her seriously. Mira looked away this time, unsure how to answer. Tron wouldn't have let her leave if she had told him her plans.

"You know what he would have done," she muttered crossly.

"It's bad enough losing Able and Bodhi, you don't have to leave," Beck sighed when she finally met his gaze. "We've gotten through difficult situations before..." Mira stared at him calmly, and for the first time she realized just how much she would miss him.

"Beck, don't make this any harder than it already is," she whispered. "I'm leaving, and that's final. I won't put your lives in danger again."

"Where will you go?" Mira looked down at the ground as she thought of that. She couldn't give him a straight answer, not when she knew he would follow her.

"Anywhere I can get away from Clu," she replied. "I suppose I'll just have to hide in the Outlands again."

Beck simply looked at her in surprise. He was about to say something else when Mara and Zed approached. Mira stiffened when Mara glared at her.

"Anything wrong?" Zed asked when he noticed how tense both Mira and Beck had become. Mira's eyes narrowed before she looked away once more.

"Just... tell him that I'm sorry, for everything," she muttered before turning around. She couldn't see his shocked expression. Not after everything they had been through. Without looking over her shoulder, Mira returned to her light cycle and turned away from the city. Rinzler jumped onto her shoulder just as she away from the Outlands, where she knew Tron would find her.

Mira finally looked over her shoulder and saw that Beck and his friends were still standing there. She wasn't even sure what they would think of after she had left them standing there. All that mattered right now was getting away, and there was one place she knew that she could go.

_It's a long shot, but at least I can get a job_, she thought as she remembered Castor and Gem. Finding Quorra was out of the question - she wasn't putting her life in danger as well. Castor knew how to avoid getting caught by Clu and his soldiers.

Rinzler held on as she swerved towards the streets as soon as she made up her mind. Tron City was a dangerous place for a User to live, but she had learned how to defend herself. She wasn't the same User Rinzler had found all those cycles ago.

"Tron City it is," she said when Rinzler looked at her questioningly. The train was the best way to Tron City, but she didn't have any tickets to show. Besides, it would risk revealing that she was User, something she didn't need the rest of the Grid to know. So taking the highway was her best option.

At least that way she could avoid getting caught by any of Tesler's guards or any other commander for that matter. Her skills on the light cycle had improved since meeting Tron and Beck. With the modified light cycle Mara and Zed had upgraded for her, she could get anywhere in a couple of cycles.

She swerved into the streets, just narrowly avoiding a tank. The driver let out an angry shout and honked several times, but Mira simply grinned back before speeding ahead. Rinzler clutched on to her shoulders with his claws. Mira's teeth clenched as she fought back the pain that quickly followed.

"Glad someone's enjoying himself," she muttered when Rinzler rubbed himself against her cheek. "We'll be home soon, hopefully."

Rinzler simply blinked when she avoided running into another light cycle. The streets were always busy with traffic, but this time they seemed strangely empty. The tank and the light cycle she had just avoided were the only vehicles she had seen. Mira suddenly pulled on the breaks when she realized why the traffic was so light.

Soldiers were scanning the area, and tackling any program that refused to show their disk. Mira cursed under her breath and turned back towards the tunnel that led to Purgos. If the soldiers caught her now there would be no chance of escape, especially with Rinzler on her shoulder.

She didn't stop until she reached the nearest building. Programs were gathered around it, but they seemed oblivious to her arrival. Most of them were either wearing hoods or looking down when she walked past. Mira avoided their sharp gazes and kept walking until she reached the nearest door.

"Is there an owner for this building?" she asked when she realized that it was locked.

"That building's for programs who have no jobs," one of the hooded programs replied after coughing. Mira's eyes widened when she realized how dull looking his circuits were. This program was in desperate need of energy. "Don't bother trying to get in."

"Is there any place I can stay? Just for one night?" Mira looked down at him pleadingly, hoping the program would give in. Rinzler ducked when the program looked at her. His skin was pale, and she knew that if he didn't get energy soon he would derezz.

"Why should I help you? Not like it's gonna get me anywhere," the program retorted.

Mira sighed in frustration when she realized that this was getting her nowhere. Suddenly a thought occurred to her. It was a risky move, but it would help them both in the long run.

"What if I did you a favor?" she suggested after the program looked away once more. She remembered the club that Galt had been killed in. It wasn't too far from here, if she remembered correctly. The program looked at her curiously as she continued, "I could get some energy for you."

She still had time to kill, and there really was no curfew in Purgos that she knew of. Besides, the least she could do was help a program in need.

"No program has ever offered me help," the program snapped. "Go home before you get derezzed."

She had already left the building as the program said those words. Rinzler still held on as she made her way to the club. Purgos was infamous for the gangs that ruled it, but she knew how to avoid them. Avoid any alleys and she should be safe.

Mira held her head high as she wandered towards the club. Rinzler's eyes widened when he saw the dancing lights for the first time.

"Don't even think about it," she warned him. The last thing she needed was to stir panic in an already dangerous city. Rinzler's paws were kneading against her shoulder. She smiled before rubbing him behind the ear. This was going to be a quick and easy stop.

The programs inside were occupied. Mira took a deep breath as she wandered further into the crowd. Most of them weren't even noticing the kitten struggling to control himself. Mira glanced at Rinzler, concerned that he would jump off at any moment. She wasted no time in reaching the counter.

The bartender looked up in surprise when he noticed the stranger sitting on one of the stools. Rinzler remained where he was, gaze fixated on the bright lights.

"Can I help you?" the program asked after putting away a glass.

"Yeah, I was kind of hoping for a refill," she explained with a shrug. The program eyed her circuits warily, and she stiffened under his gaze.

"You don't look like you need a drink," he muttered.

"I know I don't, but it's been a few cycles since my last stop." A shiver ran down her spine as she remembered how dangerously close she had been to collapsing several times. When she was on her own she didn't know how much energy she needed. And when she did stop by the clubs, she was usually refused by the owner.

The program stared at her suspiciously for several nanocycles. Mira held her breath as she waited for an answer. It was unnerving having someone other than Tron or Beck staring her down. She had gotten used to Tron always watching her every move.

"Fine, just make it quick." The program grabbed a glass of energy and placed it on the counter. Mira thanked him before picking it up. She turned away on her seat, aware of the program watching her.

Once the bartender was occupied she got up and made her way to the entrance, drink still in hand. No program seemed to take any action as she left the building. Mira breathed out a sigh of relief once she was outside. That club only brought back bad memories of Lux and Kobol. And Beck nearly losing his memories.

_Moving on_, she told herself as she returned to the building. She glanced over her shoulder to make sure no programs were following. Fortunately she had returned with both Rinzler and the drink in hand. Rinzler jumped down from her shoulder once she spotted the hooded program.

"I thought I told you to go home!" the program muttered when he realized she was standing nearby.

"Like I said, the streets are my home," Mira replied with another shrug. She looked at the energy drink. "I erm... brought you something you might need."

The program looked at her in surprise when he noticed the energy drink.

"Why would you help me?" he demanded coldly.

"Because you needed it." Mira blinked when she realized that was what Lux had said all of those cycles ago. "Are you going to take it or not?" She held out the drink while the program continued glaring at her. Rinzler was casually licking the back of his paw, oblivious to the glares.

Reluctantly the program grabbed the drink. Mira rolled her eyes as his circuits became brighter. They were glowing white and green, similar to a mechanic's look.

"Thanks." The program stood up, and Mira noticed for the first time that he _was_ a mechanic. "The bartender at that club refuses drinks to most programs unless it's for a good reason."

_Yeah, because derezzing isn't good enough_, she thought with a shake of her head.

"What exactly happened?" she asked when he opened the door.

"Most of the programs working for the project under Dyson were derezzed," he explained after letting out a heavy sigh. "They didn't want anyone revealing it. I managed to barely escape, but not without losing my job and my friends."

"I know what that's like," she said bitterly. Memories of the crane's explosion were still vivid. She pictured Cyrus glaring at her, eyes like chips of ice.

"The name's Galm, by the way," the program added after they stopped walking. Mira blinked until she realized that he was waiting for _her_ name.

"Mira." Galm looked at her in surprise before nodding.

"You can stay here for as long as you want," he said. "I know there's not much here but... it's better than nothing."

Mira thanked him gratefully as he left the room. She knew that it was risky trusting a program right from the start. But he had risked trusting her. For now she would have to relax and get some rest. Next cycle she would leave for Tron City, and hopefully find Castor and Gem.

* * *

**AN: Yep, I totally went there. Galm will likely make more appearances in Rogue, but for now he's just a side-character. Anyways, don't forget to leave a review, and let me know what you thought of this chapter :)**

**Thought this song would go perfectly with Mira :D**  
**"My life has never been this clear**  
** Now I know the reason why I'm here**  
** You never know why You're alive**  
** Until you know what you would die for**  
** I would die for You" - I Would Die For You, Mercy Me  
**

**End of Line**


	34. Chapter 34

**AN: It's official, I have the crappiest computer ever. Shuts down when it goes into sleep mode when it's not supposed to, and it freezes on the most random times. Yep, time to get the thing scrapped. Anyways, this is the last chapter, finally! I've been waiting for this final moment for such a long time, it's kind of ridiculous XD Thanks to CMR Rosa, Briannajs-22, 2theSky, PrincessKai317 and Liza Cobbler for reviewing! They're greatly appreciated!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Four**

"Do you really think running is going to make a difference?" Mira glared at Cyrus as he towered over her. Once again he had her cornered against a building, disk in hand and ready for the final blow. "You're nothing but a coward."

He scoffed the last word, and Mira straightened up as she continued glaring.

"You're a coward if you think destroying the Grid is going to fix things," she snapped.

Cyrus's grin faded, and Mira smirked when she hit a sore spot. This time she wasn't going to let him overwhelm her, not when she was ready for him. The program leaned forward, eyes narrowed as he raised his disk for the final blow.

Mira closed her eyes and prepared for the final strike. She blinked in surprise when she felt something sharp prod her arm. Her eyes snapped open when she spotted Rinzler at the edge of her vision. He was on the floor she slept on, poking her with a claw.

"You are such a trouble maker," she cooed as she picked him up.

Nightmares were about the only dreams she'd been having lately. Mira felt a shiver run down her back as she pictured the look of glee in Cyrus's eyes as he haunted her. There was no escaping that mad look, or the fear that he might still be alive.

Rinzler let out a mewl of frustration as he tried batting at her fingers with his paws. Mira laughed at his reaction when she placed him down. This cycle was the mark of her new journey. She reached for her disk and pulled sifted through the files within. A new journey meant a new look was in need.

It took her a few nanocycles to find a look that suited her. A black suit with very few white circuits, similar to Tron's black guard suit. The only difference was that the circuits were on her shoulders and legs. Something that wouldn't stick out when she was hiding from the soldiers. Once she was finished she placed the disk on her back and watched as the suit changed.

Rinzler tilted his head to one side when he saw how different she looked. Mira smirked when she stood up and grabbed her batons.

_If I'm lucky the soldiers won't be there anymore_, she thought as she walked out of the door.

She rezzed her light cycle and wasted no time reaching the highway. Rinzler held on as she swerved in and out of the traffic, avoiding any light cycles or trucks that were in the way. She wasn't about to get caught in any accidents, not when she was so close to her goal.

Tron City was at least a cycle away, but if she kept up at this pace she would reach the city in no time. She surged forward using the thrusters Zed had upgraded. She was thankful that she had gotten her light cycle upgraded. Other cities rolled by as she swept through them. All of them were occupied by Clu's generals or soldiers.

In no time Mira had reached the edge of Tron City. Castor's club was the highlight of the city. It towered above the city, and was one of the most popular stops. The coliseum was also one of the more popular stops. Mira felt a shudder run down her spine as she reminded herself that Rinzler wouldn't be too far. The real Rinzler, and not her friendly companion.

Mira pulled to a stop and turned her light cycle back into a baton. She gazed up at the End Of Line club and took in a deep breath. Explaining what had happened wasn't going to be easy, and she doubted any of the programs inside would welcome her with open arms.

With a sigh she set off at a brisk pace towards the tower. Rinzler jumped off of her shoulder and bounded after her, easily keeping up. When she reached the elevator shaft programs shuffled inside, forcing Rinzler to jump back onto her shoulder.

"What is that thing?" one program asked when he noticed the kitten eying him curiously.

"A friend." Mira's reply was quick and to the point. Her face was hidden with a mask as she waited impatiently for the elevator to reach the top.

It felt like cycles had passed as an awkward silence filled the elevator. Mira felt her shoulders sag in relief when it finally reached the top. Music blared as soon as the doors swung open. Mira blinked against the bright lights as they danced along with the music.

Castor stood out like the renegade in a crowd of black suits. Mira smirked when she spotted a group of programs speaking urgently. In a small room above were music programs, nodding their heads to the beat of the music. In the center of the club was a round bar, with stools wrapped around it.

A few soldiers were in the club, either drinking or mingling with other programs. Mira raised an eyebrow in surprise as she watched them. These soldiers weren't tense like the ones from Tesler's army. Perhaps being under Clu's control had given them more courage.

Mira glanced at Rinzler as he crouched on her shoulder. She rubbed under his chin before approaching the group of programs that were gathered around Castor.

"You know more about Zuse than any other program," a skinny program with white and yellow circuits said.

"And as I have said before, Zuse's time is precious," Castor replied with a slight grin. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have more important matters to attend to."

He was looking directly at her. Mira stiffened under his piercing gaze and looked away, unsure of what to say as the program that had spoken glared.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" she asked when they left.

"A few cycles have passed, yes." Castor frowned when Rinzler's tail whipped from side to side. "After all of those cycles, why return now?"

"Things happened," Mira replied with a shrug. She restrained a glare when he noticed her scars for the first time.

"This is a conversation best had behind closed doors." Castor suddenly turned towards the set of stairs. Mira glanced over her shoulder and noticed how the soldiers were watching them. Her fists clenched as she wondered how much they had heard.

Memories coursed through Mira as she reached the room they first met in. She suddenly thought of Tron and Beck, and wondered what they had done since she left. By now Tron would have found out that she had left the city.

"So what exactly did happen after you left the city?" Castor watched her curiously as her helmet receded.

Mira let out a sigh as she went on to explain how she had been captured by Rinzler, and later freed from the games. She didn't go into detail about who had rescued her. Eventually she got to where she had found Argon City as her last home, until it was taken over by the occupation.

"I left as soon as General Tesler came in and took over," she finished.

"Argon City as at the corner of the Grid, quite a ride from here," Castor murmured after taking it all in. "And you survived fighting Rinzler for so many cycles, not something most programs can brag about. What exactly do you plan to do now?"

"I was... hoping I could get a job here," she explained sheepishly. "At least until things settle down."

_I'm not sure if I'd ever go back to Argon City_, she thought guiltily. She wasn't sure how Beck would react if he saw her again. Not after the way she had left him.

"And exactly what kind of work are you looking for?" Castor studied the staff that was leaning against a sofa. Mira tilted her head to one side as she thought of it.

Music was something that had always interested her. It wasn't difficult to learn how to play, especially when she could practice a few times.

"I could work part time as a D.J.," she said after realizing that was her best offer. She took a deep breath as she waited for his answer.

"I suppose I could pull a few codes," Castor finally replied after a few nanocycles had passed. "And if you work hard enough, an apartment will be included."

Mira stared at Castor in disbelief. It sounded too good to be true. But Castor had never lied to her before. Eventually she nodded in agreement after deciding it was better to trust than to turn down such an offer.

"We have a deal," she replied with a grin. She nearly jumped when Rinzler bumped her foot with his nose. The kitten was staring at her longingly before he jumped onto her shoulder.

Castor raised an eyebrow in surprise when he noticed the kitten once more. Mira couldn't help but laugh when Rinzler swatted a paw at his cane.

"Do I even want to know what this is?" he asked as he watched Rinzler curiously.

"I sort of created him," she explained after Rinzler sat down with his tail wrapped around his paws. "I gathered bits and pieces of codes and managed to form them into him."

"Impressive." Castor eyed Rinzler warily before standing up once more. "Now, before we get started with your schedule, an apartment will be needed. I'm sure you will need the rest after such a journey."

She hadn't even noticed how exhausted she was until he mentioned something. Mira forced back a yawn as she stood up. Rinzler jumped onto her shoulder once more as she followed him down the stairs. Programs were gathered around the bar when they reached the lower level. Mira spotted Gem speaking to a couple of masked programs nearby.

Once they were down below from the long elevator ride Castor led her to a group of buildings nearby. The programs that were nearby looked up in surprise when a door swung open. Mira blinked in surprise when she was led to a spacious room on the second floor.

"Your job starts on the next cycle," Castor told her after she stepped inside. "Get some rest, you're going to need it."

With that, he left her alone to get her bearings. Mira waited until she was alone to take in the room. A small bed with no blankets sat on the side of the room. There was only one window that led to a fire escape. The walls were a bare white, but she was used to that after spending so much time in the safehouse. A desk was placed near the door, along with a small chair in front of it.

Mira let out a sigh of relief as she fell onto the bed. Rinzler jumped onto the chair and began licking a paw.

For once in her life, she felt as though she had done something right. Castor trusted her enough to give her a job, and a place to stay. And maybe she could finally make her mark on the Grid as a true User would.

* * *

**AN: And thus ends the story. Wow, it's been such a ride, and a fun story to write. Thanks everyone for sticking to it, and for those inspirational reviews! Rogue should be started by tomorrow or the day after, depending on whether my computer lives that long. Otherwise I'm not sure what I'm going to do /=**

**End of Line**

**And another great song for Uprising:**

**I see this life**  
** Like a swinging vine**  
** Swing my heart across the line**  
** In my faces flashing suns**  
** Seek it out and ye shall find**  
** Old, but I'm not that old**  
** Young, but I'm not that bold**  
** And I don't think the world is sold**  
** I'm just doing what we're told**

** I feel something so right**  
** At doing the wrong thing**  
** I feel something so wrong**  
** At doing the right thing**  
** I could lie, could lie, could lie**  
** Everything that kills me makes me feel alive**

**Counting Stars by One Republic**


End file.
